Deep Sky
by LightNeverFades
Summary: A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings un
1. Should Not Have Forgotten

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: **Welcome, ladies and gents, to my very first Slash fic! (: And just to give it a twist, I made it a Love Triangle where Gabriel is in the middle of the triangle, with three men trying to claim him. And you could probably already guess how it's going to be, no? If it's a yes, good for you! If it is not, well, I give you a sympathetic pat on your shoulder! Please be nice everybody, for, as I mentioned, this is my first Slash fic! (: Thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy! (; Don't forget to review, please?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, _Van Helsing._ -sighs- I can't believe you just made me SAY THAT! lol

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... SLASH

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter One – Should Not Have Forgotten**

"_Hello Gabriel."_

Gabriel Van Helsing froze as he looked wide eyed at the vampire, the infamous Count Dracula, who smiled pleasantly. His eyes glowed eerily as Van Helsing stepped back instinctively. Both men stood inside Castle Frankenstein, where dirty puddles littered the floor and slimy egg shells of Dracula's children dripped disgusting substances from above, making the machines below to spit sparks of light. Slowly the night was creeping into the foyer as Van Helsing and Dracula's eyes met each other.

Dracula's smile widened, and he cocked an eyebrow at the amusing expression on his arch enemy's face. _Oh_ how confused Gabriel looked, with those beautiful olive eyes tainted with perplexity. He took another step forward, and Van Helsing moved back again, his cloak whipping back from the movement, cautious of the Count.

"You don't remember, do you...?"

This sent a shiver running down Van Helsing's spine as he stared at Dracula, trying to hide the confusion on his face. Dracula chuckled and he walked closer towards the Hunter again. Van Helsing reacted quickly by sliding farther away from the man. But his eyes never left the Count. There was something in the gaze that pulled him closer to the vampire.

"What exactly should I be remembering?" Van Helsing spoke slowly, observing the expression on the man's face. Dracula's smile faltered just a little at this question. _A lot of things, my friend... _Dracula thought deep within his mind. Soon, this man in front of him will come to him willingly. He knew that Gabriel wouldn't be able to resist the lure any longer. This made Dracula's eyes gleam dangerously.

"You are the great Van Helsing, trained by Monks and Mullahs, from Tibet to Istanbul. Protected by Rome herself! But like me... _hunted_ by all others..." This made Van Helsing frown deeply. It was astonishing how Dracula knew so much about him. And this only made it more frightening to him.

"The Knights of the Holy Order know all about you, so I guess it's no surprise you know about me."

"Oh but it's _much _more than that. You and I go way back, Gabriel. I know all about you that no other understands..." Dracula whispered, but it reached Van Helsing's ears just as easily. His eyes narrowed at this remark. Surely he had not seen this Count before? And yet, this made him wonder. What more did Dracula know that he didn't know himself?

"How do you know me?" Van Helsing inquired, and for the very first time, he took a step forward, his gaze never leaving Dracula as the Count continued to smile. Just when Van Helsing was about to walk further, a female scream echoed through the foyer, making Van Helsing halt in his tracks. He looked at Dracula, the curiosity alone stopping him from running, and even then, his steps were turning away from Dracula. But this time, the Count wasn't going to let him slip away.

"Why do you choose to leave me, Gabriel? Do you fear me?"

At this question, Van Helsing only pursued his lips. Duty called for him to rescue the Princess, ignore the Count and run. But no, he couldn't do as his mind told him to do. His beating heart told him to stay, and those inviting eyes gave him a shudder of something almost similar to pleasure. And yet, he knew he needed to leave. This feeling grew stronger every second her stood there gazing at the vampire.

"Come with me, Gabriel. Then I will tell you everything I know..." Dracula called, sensing something wrong. His eyes grew more alert, as he watched Van Helsing with a cold stare. A frown appeared this time on the Count's lips.

"I will not come with you, Count. I will not let myself do so."

"You already have, Gabriel," Dracula answered, a sly grin back on his face as he let his will hit Van Helsing. Immediately Van Helsing gave a sharp painful gasp that almost sounded like a groan as his eyes screwed shut in agony, both his hands clutching his head. He fell to his knees, his eyes snapping open as another jolt of pain shot through him like electricity was burning in his veins. Unable to take any more of the torture, Van Helsing's eyes rolled back and his lids closed, his body sagging as he fell into darkness...

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Dracula was quick to grab Van Helsing , as the hat fell from the Hunter's head, so quietly that the Count didn't notice. The edge of Dracula's lip twitched, a triumphant look crossed over his face as he hugged the man closer to his chest. He could smell Van Helsing's scent as his eyes glowed lustfully.

Gabriel was his now. To play and please. Nobody else was going to claim him, only Dracula alone. No one would come to steal the hunter from his clutches while he was there.

**No one would _dare._**

**A/N: **Well, that's it for Chapter One! (: I hope you liked it, hehe. Somehow that was hard for me to write, since I was writing this when I had a Writer's Block. I hope it turned out alright, lol. (: Let me know by reviewing!


	2. Denied of their Freedom

**Deep Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter Two – Denied of their Freedom **

Van Helsing woke to find that not only was he dangling painfully from a wall with iron chains curling around his body, but he could not see anything. Someone had blindfolded him into darkness.

The hunter hissed painfully, his head throbbing in his head, banging inside as if drums were being played inside his mind. Groaning, he leaned forward, a grimace on his lips. The chains locked him onto the wall, so that both his arms were spread out and his legs slammed together cruelly. He shook the chains on his wrists roughly, and regretted it almost immediately as pain shot through him.

Van Helsing sniffed, trying to find out where he was with his other senses. It smelt of sweat and blood. _I'm in a dungeon…_ Van Helsing thought with a wince. Feeling sick from the smell and the odd position he was chained onto, he let his body sag. Without his eyesight, he was blinded, and therefore he would not able to do anything.

A splash of water told that he was not alone in this chamber. A chill crept up his spine, sending goose bumps on his skin. Keeping a sharp ear to the small noise, Van Helsing shouted. "Whose there?"

Silence was all that was heard as the Hunter awaited an answer, wincing when he moved. There was a clink of chains that was heard not from his own, and Van Helsing's head snapped towards the direction of the sound. Slowly, it came closer, until he thought he could almost feel the breath of his supposed inmate. If it was anything human.

Fortunately, it was human. In a way.

"You are unfortunate."

Van Helsing's eyebrows rose at this remark as he continued to stare, supposedly, at the angle of the speaker. Then he had a hunch, and he knew he needed to know.

"Are you Prince Velkan?"

"Yes... How do you know?" the voice replied slowly, the tone cautious over himself.

"Your sister..." Van Helsing spoke and then trailed off. What had happened to the Gypsy Princess? Dread and guilt now started slither through his mind. If she was dead, he had failed his mission to keep her safe. He bit his lips. And now, he was imprisoned with her brother. What was he going to say to the Prince?

"Anna..." was the only answer the Hunter got back from Velkan. Then silence, until finally the Gypsy Prince spoke.

"I can smell the guilt in you..." the voice paused, "You are afraid my sister may be dead."

Van Helsing nodded, surprised. But then again, he knew about Velkan being poisoned by the Werewolf Venom. Van Helsing blinked in the artificial darkness of his blindfold.

"You know my name, I do think I have the right to know yours as well."

"I am known as Van Helsing."

"Van Helsing..." Velkan seemed surprised as he spoke more quickly, "The Van Helsing?"

Van Helsing couldn't help but smirk. "The one and only."

"Wh...Why have you come?"

"My job was to save the last of your line, and also destroy Dracula in the process."

"You have failed both then..." this time Velkan's voice was harsh. Van Helsing winced.

"You are still alive."

"No doubt I will soon join my family..." This time the Prince's tone was bitter.

"I won't let that happen," Van Helsing spoke sharply, although he didn't feel that confident.

"How are you to do that? You are only just a man, you have no strength to be freed from Dracula's grip."

"And you do?" Van Helsing growled.

"I'm a werewolf, if my sister hadn't told you already. I am stronger than you in strength."

"Why have you not escaped then, if you have a chance of freedom?" Van Helsing moved uncomfortably in his chained position, winced painfully from the headache in his head.

"I... Dracula has a hold of me, through the curse. I cannot find freedom when I am poisoned with his will."

"I will try to keep you safe, for the sake of your family."

"I don't need your help. You've already failed. Why bother trying when you know you might fail doing so?"

"What about you then? Why do you give up when you still have hope!" Van Helsing demanded angrily.

"Where, Mr. Van Helsing? How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"Because I must, Velkan. And it is your duty to. You may be the only Valerious living on the face of this earth!"

Silence answered Van Helsing, and he waited for Velkan to response. After a few seconds, the Prince spoke.

"I see no hope for my escape. But I may be able to find a weakness I can use to my advantage. You must understand. This is my family's quest and they have all died trying. I will do as they have done if that is my destiny. But if I cannot kill Dracula, I will do everything in my power to hurt him."

"You will throw away your life just to hurt Dracula?" Van Helsing spoke slowly. When he finished, somehow he felt a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes."

Van Helsing couldn't answer this time. Velkan was bent on revenge. Perhaps the Count deserved it, Van Helsing didn't know. But these things always ended in tragedy. Nothing good came out of hurting a living being, even if it was a man who had killed mortals for centuries.

This made him remember Carl, and he wondered if the Friar was alright. When last he had left the man, he was flipping through some books to find more clues on Dracula's whereabouts. He hoped if Carl were safe, he would not forgive himself if anything had happened to him.

"What are you thinking?" Velkan spoke and Van Helsing snapped back to reality.

"Nothing."

Van Helsing felt eyes bore down on him, even though he couldn't see it. He squirmed in his chains uneasily.

"Dracula will return soon. Until then, you should sleep."

"I have no intentions to-" Van Helsing began but before he knew it, something hard had knocked him unconscious and he fell into darkness.

**A/N:** Ok, stupid ending, I know, lol. But hey, how was I to think of a better one:P Well, I hope you liked this chapter. It might have bored you, seeing you already saw the movie, but remember, Van Helsing never really met Velkan in person. He only met Velkan when he was a werewolf. (: Please review?

**Edited: 4/2/2007**


	3. Do Not Give In To Fear

**Deep Sky**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, _Van Helsing!_

**Summary: **A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... SLASH

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**P.S. - Imagine VH and Anna had gone to search Velkan in the evening, lol.**

**Chapter Three – Do Not Give In To Fear**

Carl had been looking through the books provided inside the Valerious tower, and he was devouring the intriguing information into his mind. But most of what he found was about the family's history, and nothing as useful as finding Dracula's whereabouts. Cursing, the Friar stopped flipping through the pages and looked out at the window, the night finally closing in. What was Van Helsing and Anna doing outside? Surely they were both smart enough to come back before the darkness spreads. A look of concern printed itself on his face, biting his lips. Van Helsing didn't know what he really felt for him, and this disturbed his thoughts lately. Hiding the truth from the Hunter was hard, and slowly his restraints were slipping.

Gripping the book tightly in his hands, Carl looked outside again. The light was nowhere to be seen, the darkness now spread out and covering the lands of the village. A flicker of fear now sparked inside Carl's eyes. What if something had happened to the Hunter and the Gypsy Princess? This made him shiver terribly.

_You're being silly... Van Helsing can take care of himself... _A voice called inside his head, but Carl was unconvinced. _Can he? _Carl thought doubtfully. Although Van Helsing was good with his skills and his hunter's instincts were high up, Carl knew he can be foolish. After all, he knew Van Helsing more then anyone. Or so he thought.

_What if... What if... **What if?** _Carl couldn't help but say the words over and over again. If he was wrong, then he will have ignored his own instincts. Looking down at the book in front of him, Carl stared at it. Then his eyes went up at the window. Before he could stop himself, he was already moving, willing himself to go in search of Van Helsing and Anna Valerious.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Carl had wandered through the night, bringing with him his inventions that Van Helsing had left behind in the Valerious Manor. He was rather irritated that the Hunter had not brung it with him, but on the other hand thanked him for leaving them so Carl himself can use them if he were ever in danger. _And I shall probably in need of them if Van Helsing and the Princess were captured... _his thoughts trailed off as he thought of the last few words that came up in his mind. …_Or if they were murdered. _This thought hurt Carl so much he winced horribly, shivering from what he convinced himself was the cold.

Wrapping his brown Friar cloak around him for warmth, his eyes searched out through the village, holding one candle in his hand. The night was silent, and not one living thing seemed to be breathing. Carl felt as if he was all alone in this world, and he hated it. Like a frightened child, he walked out of the Valerious Tower, looking back almost longingly for the warmth, safety and the books. But he wouldn't let himself shrink back. Although fearing for his own safety, the Friar looked at the forests that surrounded the village. Pursuing his lips, Carl thought of where to go. How would he be able to find Van Helsing and Anna when he didn't hear about where they were exactly headed? He thought deep, digging through the memories that were once fresh, slowly turning stale...

**Flashback**

"_Where are you going?" Carl asked, a surprised expression on his face as he looked towards Van Helsing and Anna. Anna was in a hurry to grab stakes and knives, along with her Saber. A desperate look had grown onto her face, and although her tears had dried, Carl could see a hint of moisture revealed easily in daylight. Her eyes were more focused on her tools then at Carl as Van Helsing looked at Carl with a hastened slim smile. "We are going to go after Velkan. We'll be back soon... It may take awhile, but we'll come back..." Somehow there was less confidence inside Van Helsing's tone, and this made Carl look worriedly towards the Hunter. Anna, meanwhile, had finished getting ready, and was watching closely at the two of them. Somehow it showed a look of intrigue inside, along with a sadness that almost told a story of her past lessons. As if they were not coming back as Van Helsing was saying now._

"_I don't want you to go, Van Helsing. You said Velkan is tainted with the curse, what would happen to you if the change gets a hold of him? No one can stop a beast buried within a man..." Carl spoke softly, avoiding the gaze of the Princess, who was on a verge to argue. But Van Helsing stopped her and he leaned towards Carl, giving him a soft smile. "I'll be back. Don't worry, my friend."_

**End of Flashback**

"'I'll be back...' _Liar..._" Carl muttered as he bit his lip, sighing. Now he was lost. He was worried sick for the two of them, but mostly for the Hunter. His eyes looked rather hopelessly towards the forest, and then caught sight of something unusual. It was a Castle, and although there was no light that seeped from inside, it looked like it had been built quite recently. His instincts immediately told him to follow it, but the Friar hesitated. Fear continued to dwell in his gut. But sucking in a deep breath, he made himself investigate, running through the forest in search of the Castle in question.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Carl gaped at the Castle. It was huge, and although it was gray and almost lifeless looking, he was drawn to it, as if someone had put a spell on the Castle. Running through the forest had not been a very good idea, and he knew. He was now tired and hungry, cold sweat sticking on his clothes. But perhaps it was worth the trouble. Carl continued to gap but slapped himself, pulling away from the reverie. _Wake up, Carl! You have a task to attend to!_

But the haunting presence of the Castle made Carl back away a little. Gulping, he forced himself to move on, if it were for Van Helsing and Anna's sake. He pushed the door open slowly, and it creaked horribly, making the Friar jump out of his skin. It was like he had just dived into a really terrifying nightmare, only it was real. Beads of sweat started to form on his forehead as he walked in. He saw that not only was it truly deserted, but it was a mess. There were broken machinery everywhere, littering the floor. Cobwebs strewn itself on the walls, and there were dirty puddles that pooled like little streams on the ground.

_What could have possibly happened here? _Carl thought, disbelievingly. Now he was determined to find out. He had definitely come to the right place. He could feel it in his gut. They had been here. The Friar couldn't guess if Dracula had, but he was certain that Van Helsing and the Princess had.

Avoiding the puddles and the broken machinery as best as he can, Carl ran, running through the halls for any evidence of their mark. If they had been captured, there would have been something that would have been left behind. Carl whimpered at the thought. _No... Van Helsing wouldn't have died... He is strong... And Anna, she is also brave... Foolish, like Van Helsing maybe... but strong, _Carl thought, reassuring himself. He went up through a deserted foyer that looked as if it was swept clean. His eyes narrowed at the notion, and the Friar thought it would be a good thing to investigate. And so he did, looking for something that will help him find Van Helsing and the Princess. Then something caught his eyes, and a horrified gasp escaped him.

Carl ran towards it, as if his life depended on it, as he grabbed the thing on the floor, brushing off the dirt as tears were brought up his eyes. Lips trembled as he continued to stare at it, lost for words.

It was Van Helsing's hat.

_No.. No... It's not true! He didn't die! If he did, I would have found his corpse! _The voice spoke frantically in his mind as Carl's mind screamed the Hunter's name. _**Van Helsing!**_

"I'm going to find you, Van Helsing. I'll free you..." Carl spoke softly, hugging the hat. Now his mind pulled at the thought of Anna. What could have happened to her? Fearing the worst, Carl's eyes widened as he ran through where he came, finding the flight of stairs as he pulled himself further and further up until he was on the roof. There he saw something that he would rather have not seen.

It was Anna, and she was pale as death, which technically might have been the case. Her body was sprawled onto the ground, her curly hair spread in all directions. But what cleared Carl's theory was the wound on her neck. Something had cut her throat, and she didn't even have a chance to attack nor escape. The tears that had stayed hidden now poured down his cheeks like a river as he wept, for both Anna and Van Helsing, dropping onto his knees.

"Oh lord. Oh my god..." Carl whispered repeatedly, eyes wide from all the shock as tears continued to escape freely. What was he going to do now? How can he, a mere Friar, could possibly be able to do for Van Helsing? If he had Anna, perhaps he would have stood a chance. But without her, he was lost.

_You have the knowledge to uncover the secrets of the Valeriouses past. You hold the keys. You must be the one to open the door, or the answer will stay hidden. You will be blinded. _The voice in his head continued as Carl sniffled. _You will be blinded by grief, from the precious things that were stolen from you. Anna would have wanted Dracula defeated. For her sake, and for Van Helsing's. Find the lock on the doors that will fit with your keys..._

Somehow, these wise sentences gave Carl the courage to move on. Sniffling once again, he wiped away the last of his tear and stood up. Yes... He will find Van Helsing, and will destory the Vampire that stole the Hunter from him. Looking down at Anna, he realized she would need a proper burial.

"For love..." Carl whispered, looking up at the starless sky.

**A/N: **YAY! (: Finished Chapter Three! Hoped you enjoyed! XD I loved writing this chapter, just loved it! My imagination just flowed through! It was awesome:D Thank you so much to Poppy Cotton of Underhill for the support you have shown for this story! -hugs- **THANK YOU SO MUCH! XD **Just seeing your review makes me smile! Thank you once again! (; Please review, and I shall update _soon!_


	4. You Will Know Before the End

**Deep Sky**

**A/N:** Hey guys! XD I am back again with a new chapter, hope you enjoy that! Now it's Dracula's turn! -wicked laugh- (There you do, my friend! -patts Poppy Cotton of Underhill-) Hehe There may be a little 'touchy-touchy' scene here, just to warn you! Uncomfortable? Then skip the chapter and wait for another! Although, it'd be better if you read this, since well, there's gonna be a little connection between the two characters, lol. And anyhow, this chapter will probably have LESS touchy then the future chapters, lol!) Well, anyhow, that's about it I wanted to say! Oh and also, I'm going to add a little bit of females in here, and you could probably guess who, no? -grins evilly- Nah, I'm going to let you figure it out, seeing as I'm a very evil person! -starts laughing manically- Hehehe...hehe? o.O

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, _Van Helsing!_

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... SLASH

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Thank you Poppy Cotton of Underhill and XtheXpowerXofXmusicX for your ever so WONDERFUL reviews! -hugs you both-**

**Did you notice a certain movie quote on this chapter? -imagines the Gondorian and giggles- Faarrraammmiirrr... -drools-**

**Chapter Four – You Will Know Before the End**

Dracula was quite satisfied with his dinner, and the fact that he had actually captured Van Helsing, his old friend. Not that it was impossible, of course. It was saddening to know that Gabriel was not the man he once was, but Dracula knew he would be able to draw him back, reel him in. He had the power, and if it meant forcing his friend, then he will do it. But then again, it would be no fun for the Count, who had waited for centuries for this moment. Licking away the last smears of blood on his lips, Dracula continued on on home.

Dracula was pleased to find Van Helsing as he left him, still strung up like a bug caught in a Spider's Web. Then his eyes narrowed when he found blood on the Hunter's forehead, a small wound but still enough to catch the Count's eyes. He looked hungrily at it, even though he had fed. Then he made himself draw back. Grumbling a curse to himself, Dracula looked down at the Gypsy Prince, who was half-naked. The wolf man glared up at Dracula, who frowned and returned Velkan with a icy glare.

"Has Van Helsing awoken since my ... absence?" the Count spoke, and he raised his eyebrows inquiringly towards his servant. Velkan's expression hardened. "No..." Velkan snarled, anger evident in his tone. His eyes glowed dangerously as he took in every step Dracula took. Dracula studied him as well, eyes narrowing. It was unlike the Prince to be... overprotective ... over something. Over some_one_. Perhaps, maybe the Prince was lying... But either way, Dracula looked away. He didn't really care much the werewolf now. What he cared more for his new toy, Van Helsing. Dracula's gaze went up to the Hunter again as he grinned wickedly. Then a frown reappeared on his lips as he glanced back at Velkan.

"You haven't... disturbed him in any way, have you, _Wolf?"_ Dracula growled warningly, an almost murderous look on his face as his eyes glowed furiously. Velkan looked up at his, observing the expression on the Count's face before he spoke slowly. "No." Dracula bared his fangs slightly in warning. "Good."

**(A/N: Ok, sorry for making Dracula look so canine here. Uhh, yes, move on!)**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Van Helsing opened his eyes slowly and found darkness awaiting him even in consciousness as he tried to get up. He bit his lips as a agony stabbed him in the neck and head, overlapping over his previous encounter with Dracula inside Castle Frankenstein and at the cell. The cell... This reminded Van Helsing of where he was now and he tried to hear sounds that may help him in his escape.

Silence greeted him in every way possible, and the Hunter breathed a curse. He tried to move his hands, but obviously they were binded by chains that no mortal man could break. This time he tried to move his legs, and found that he could easily do so. He gave out a somewhat sigh of relief. But then again it wouldn't do him much good. Van Helsing tilted his head and he felt the soft touch of silk beneath his skin.

A shiver ran through his spine, and his blood went cold. He was in someone's private chambers and he certainly didn't like the idea. He didn't even want to know whose and he didn't care. Whoever owned this chamber certainly didn't find him safe and therefore tied him up like a sacrificial lamb. _Great, you made me feel loads better... _Van Helsing thought angrily to himself for the use of words.

A sudden echo of footsteps alerted the Hunter and tried to face the enemy in front of him. Or thought was in front of him. A cold hand brushed gently on his cheek and he shivered again. A familiar chuckle was heard near his ear as a voice spoke, "Nice to see you have finally awoken. I was afraid you won't wake up, my dear friend. And now that would have sad, now, wouldn't it?" Van Helsing truly wished he wasn't awake, and Dracula's words would have come true, sleep claiming him in its embrace, sharing its dreams and nightmares.

"Take off my blindfold," Van Helsing growled firmly. Dracula gave a fake hurt gasp, and leaned closer towards the Hunter. Van Helsing could feel the vampire's breath on his neck, and he gulped in spite of himself. After a seconds of silence that stretched between them, Dracula spoke. "I think not." Van Helsing could almost see that satisfied grin on the Count's lips, and fury burned in his eyes. His hands curled into fists as he tried to slide the chains off his wrists. An amused chuckle rang out as hands touched more of Van Helsing's neck. The Hunter growled and pushed the hand away using his chin, and a hiss answered him.

"Why have you brought me here?" Van Helsing spoke slowly, trying to hear any flaws, any weakness in the Count's voice. _Anything_ to his advantage.

"Do you not know?" the voice replied back sincerely. "No..."

There was a momentary silence before a response was heard, crystal clear that sliced through the quiet, "You shall know in time, my friend." Van Helsing gave an irritated frown. Every time he asked something, the Count replied with more riddles and it was driving him mad, off to the edge of the cliff.

"Let me go, Count! What use do you have with me?" Van Helsing pressed on. _A mere hunter. _Van Helsing finished the sentence in his mind. What would the Count want from him? He did kill one of his brides, yes, but if Dracula was after revenge, surely he would be dead. He awaited for his answer, and it came soon.

"Very little my friend..." this made Van Helsing arch his eyebrows wide, but Dracula continued with a hidden smile unseen in the Hunter's eyes, "but so much more that you yourself will not begin to understand, Gabriel." The use of his own name gave tingling shivers crawling up Van Helsing's shoulder. There was a soft swish of wind and before he knew it, Van Helsing felt lips on his own.

His eyes widened behind the blindfold, a look of disbelief visible if it weren't for the piece of black cloth that separated them. He tried to draw back and he squirmed, begging to be released, but those lips pressed on forcefully. And yet, the touch was so soft and gentle, it surprised Van Helsing so. Still, his pride as a man still clung to him. Whatever Dracula was planning, he wasn't going to be subdued into doing it. He gave out a muffled cry and tried pushing the lips away from him with a forceful jerk. But as if it was made of iron, it did not budge and he was stuck having to endure. When at last he was set free, he felt those lips leave him like a dove flying away into the air.

Breathing in deeply, Van Helsing frowned and looked at his front. He could smell something in the air that was certainly not his. Was it man perfume? Van Helsing's lips twitched with a wince that annoyed Dracula very much. "How dare you!" Van Helsing snarled, jerking his wrists and trying to lunge at the figure in front of him. He only smacked into air and fell back onto the bed.

"You will long for it in the end... To me, you will always be the man I once knew..." Dracula paused as Van Helsing's ebbed away slowly, confusion replacing it. Who was he? What kind of man was he known to be in Dracula's lifetime? Van Helsing bit bitterly onto his lips. He couldn't remember and didn't understand! As if hearing his thoughts and smelling the confusion in the air, Dracula leaned forward and caressed Van Helsing's cheek softly with his pale hands. The Hunter flinched hard, and Dracula frowned deeply as he withdrew. "No one can have a new life without repeating the past, Gabriel. _No one._" With that, he heard those familiar footsteps echoing away, leaving Van Helsing blinded with perplexity that he knew would slowly start to torture him harder with each passing minute.

**A/N:** Love? Like? Hate? Dislike? Please, review! XD


	5. Not Meant For Escape

**Deep Sky**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, _Van Helsing!_

**Summary: **A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... SLASH

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter Five – Not Meant For Escape**

The soft breathing of Gabriel Van Helsing continued to be heard in the silence, as the man in question struggled even now, desperate to escape. A rather weary look had crept into his eyes, but still he didn't give up. He cursed a growl under his breath, and stopped moving. _Don't give up on yourself, Gabriel. You can do better, _He thought to himself and bit his lips.

"How…!" he hissed angrily, eyes burning fiercely as he breathed deeply. _Think, think… _Van Helsing thought, concentrating hard. He could feel the chains on both his wrists, and his fingers traced them up and down. Then he lifted his leg up and down. Something sparked in his mind, and praying this will work, he used his legs to push himself forward, so both his hands were in front of him, instead of up his head. Wincing still, he gave a sigh of relief as he felt his own hands.

Van Helsing quickly went to work, first starting with his blindfold. He ripped it off his face with his stillbound hands, and blinked furiously, trying to adjust his eyes quickly to the light. He smirked as slowly the blurriness started to fade, replaced with a scene that made his stomach churn. It was as he thought, and now he could say for certain that he was in Dracula's Private Quarters. Frowning, Van Helsing looked at both his chains and found that they were both locked onto the wooden space of the bed he was laid on.

_Not good..._ Van Helsing thought with frustration as he searched for something to use. But the bed, unfortunately, was wide, and even his legs could not reach for the things far closer to the walls of the room. Then something surprising, and almost suspicious, happened. There was a click, and the chains fell open, as if an invisible force had opened those locks with a unseen key. Van Helsing blinked in shock, but his eyes narrowed. He swiftly got up, rubbing both his wrists, and scanned the room. But he could see nothing was here with him.

_I have to be on the look out and get out of here as fast as possible. I will come back with my things and then set the possibly Last of the Valerious free... _Van Helsing thought and somehow he smiled, although it quickly vanished soon when he thought about the chains. He looked over his back to see the chains before he got off the bed and ran to the door, opening the doorknob almost as easily. His eyes narrowed even more, and he looked forward to see the halls of this... place in front of him.

_What are you planning, Dracula? _Van Helsing thought as he cautiously stepped out of the door. The darkened hall stayed dark as he stepped farther from the room. Slightly hesitant of where to go next, Van Helsing look at both directions of the hall. But all he could see was darkness. Sighing in frustration, the Hunter stepped back into the room, grabbing for the candle that was beside the bed and bringing it with him.

_Is he playing with me? Or is it just me, playing tricks to myself?_ Van Helsing bit his lips as he willed himself to go forward, into the pitch black darkness of the hall. Each step he took filled him with determination, but an uncertainty at the words spoken by the Count.

"_You will long for it in the end... To me, you will always be the man I once knew..."_

"_No one can have a new life without repeating the past, Gabriel. No one."_

_No, it's not true. Dracula must be mistaken, he's lying... _Van Helsing thought, but now he wasn't quite sure. He looked over his shoulder, and he could see only a stretching darkness, only lit because of the melting candle. He looked back at the wavering candle light in his hand, and he could see that whatever was in front of him, may be the outside he seeks. The soft wind continued to blow at his face and at the flickering fire.

_Oh if only Carl was here to solve this mystery for me.._ Van Helsing suddenly felt lonely, standing in the middle of a darkened hallway. The firm decisions he once had in his mind, he could no longer hear, and it confused him. Doubt clung to his heart, and the determination slowly started to fade. Suddenly he was stripped of his honor, and his pride, his joys and his dauntlessness, leaving him falling to his knees, as if he had lost everything. His lips trembled as he looked at his wavering hands, tears slowly starting to sting his eyes. _What is happening... to me? _Van Helsing thought as the light on the candle was blown out, darkness consuming his lit figure.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Eyes glowed as a man all to familiar looked at this with a wicked smile clear on his face. A chuckle escaped his lips, unheard by the Hunter as the vampire watched Van Helsing fall to his knees. It had been so amusing to make Gabriel despair... From what doubts and fears, the man himself would not know. But Dracula knew all too well. It was certain the Hunter was crying from his experiences when he had first lost his memory, but also from those lost memories and feelings hidden within himself. And Dracula knew almost every one of them. The smile on the Count's face continued to stay on his lips as the man thought for a moment. Should he go and comfort the poor man? Or should he leave him, and enjoy the show a little bit more?

_No,_ Dracula decided with a widened smile, _this is my chance to capture his heart..._

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Tears glimmered in the Hunter's eyes as he stayed on the floor, confusion and fear emanating from his body. He trembled as if he had come out of the water, soaked and left to freeze. Then something touched his shoulder, and he quickly backed away, giving out a soft gasp as he cornered himself unknowingly to the wall, like a lost child seeing a monster that was due to attack him.

Except to Van Helsing's inner surprise, the monster didn't kill him. Instead, he reached out his pale, cold hand and touched the Hunter's cheek, caressing it as the Count moved closer towards him. Van Helsing did not move, his eyes wide, as he felt hands draw him closer. He felt something wet slide his face and suddenly he was back to his usual self, the spell broken. Dracula cursed as Van Helsing pushed him away with a hard shove, and then racing straight ahead.

_This was not how I planned it... _Dracula thought angrily as his eyes glowed, and he disappeared into dark smoke, following his guest.

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter Five, FINITO! Lol (: I know this may not be the chapter you wanted, especially since it's written more in a emotional side of things, but Van Helsing MUST have a other side of him, a more fragile side! (: Uh! Oh no, I shouldn't have said that... (mutters with a sigh) Now I'll go work on chapter six! (; Hope you enjoyed, please review and will update soon! (Stop you from hanging, lol -w-;; -sweat drop-)


	6. Why Do They Do It?

**Deep Sky**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, _Van Helsing!_

**Summary: **A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... SLASH

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter Six – Why Do They Do It?**

Van Helsing ran as fast as his legs can carry him, anything to get away from the Count. Whatever Dracula was attempting to do, he certainly didn't like it nor enjoy it. It was disgusting. He hated the vampire for making him despair and make him feel weak. Although he may have been caught in Dracula's grip, it didn't mean he would submit himself willingly to Dracula's little 'games'.

_What was Dracula after?_ Van Helsing thought, but he never got a chance to think it through. Before he could stop himself, he fell right into someone's arms and grabbed tightly in their iron grip. Van Helsing struggled as much as he can but the hold over him was too strong for a human such as himself to break free.

"Do not struggle, it would only make it harder for you to free yourself, my friend," the all to familiar voice breathed near the Hunter's ears, and Van Helsing struggled even more, this time able to free his right wrist from the Vampire's hold. Dracula gave out an annoyed click of his tongue, and he slammed the Hunter into a wall, knocking the wind out of Van Helsing as a gasp escaped his lips. Dracula smiled at hearing this as Van Helsing stared into Dracula's eyes with nothing but hate in his eyes.

"What do you want from me, Dracula? What was it that made us... connected... to each other?" Van Helsing spat furiously as he glared, still struggling to get away even though he knew he couldn't. Dracula's lips twitched at hearing this, clearly amused.

"I want you, Gabriel. You are mine, you will become mine. Mine _alone..._" Dracula spoke as he let go of Van Helsing's wrist just for an instant. Van Helsing looked at him with confusion and revolt. Dracula sighed almost childishly as he quickly grabbed back Van Helsing 's wrist and set his will jolting through his veins. Van Helsing realized what Dracula was doing as he looked at the Count wide eyed, but it was too late for him to resist as his eyes drooped. The Hunter fell right into Dracula's arms again as if he belonged there all along.

_Dear Gabriel, you never learn..._ Dracula thought as he easily carried the man as if he was a feather. _For the moment I shall put him back in his cell. The werewolf would not dare touch him while I'm watching..._ Dracula smiled wider at this notion as he continued towards the dungeon.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"Van Helsing..._ Van Helsing..._"

Van Helsing slowly opened his eyes and grunted angrily to find he was strung up again like a wasted doll. His blurring vision started to clear and he backed away a little with a surprised gasp when he found Velkan's face right in front of him, continuing to call upon his name.

"You woke at last," Velkan spoke pointedly. Van Helsing looked strangely at Velkan and he opened his mouth to ask why the Prince is closing his eyes, but Velkan answered it for him. "I found that if I close my eyes, the Count won't be able to see what I'm seeing right now, not that it's any importance... up until now."

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow at this response. "Up until now?"

"Yes, exactly. If the Count found out I was even face to face with you, he would have come barging in with more than just whips for punishment," Velkan spoke, and he shivered at the idea of silver whips. Already he had a few scars on his back to prove his abuse from Dracula.

"I don't understand... What does Dracula want from me?" Van Helsing spoke confusedly, grimacing. Velkan shook his head at this. "Whatever he is doing to you, he certainly does it for reasons. You must be precious to you somehow."

Van Helsing's gazed at the floor with a sigh. "My mission is to save your family, and all I'm doing is failing you."

"No one can get out of this Castle while the bastard is alive. But even a cold, heartless man as him can be broken with the right arrow," Velkan spoke and the click of chains followed after he stopped speaking. Both men fell into silence at this. Finally Velkan spoke again, this time a hint of sorrow on his tone.

"What was my sister to you, Van Helsing?"

Van Helsing looked up to meet Velkan's face. "I... She is my assignment... A friend... Someone to protect, like you..." Van Helsing spoke slowly.

"Why are you so keen on saving me, Mr. Van Helsing? You say I am your assignment, but I feel there is more behind it then it appears..." Velkan spoke slowly, his senses studying his movement and smell. And most of all, what he felt right then and there.

Van Helsing looked at the cell ceiling and thought for a moment. What really _was_ his true mission to accomplishing his assignment? He had always told himself that it was for God, and perhaps He will show him what kind of man he was in his forgotten past. Now that it came, he was not sure he wanted to find out. Maybe that had been the reason He had continued to elude the truth so Van Helsing will not have to suffer.

"I do the things I do because I wish to protect the ones I love most," Van Helsing realized as he spoke it. Velkan smiled at Van Helsing's answer. Really wide.

**A/N: **Hmm now what must Velkan be planning? OwO lol You have a guess! Please review and I thank everybody for reviewing to Deep Sky, you guys all ROCK MY SOCKS! XD Hope you enjoyed! (;


	7. Some Things Cannot Be Saved

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: **I know! I know! I know! You can mince me, bake me, flatten me, do whatever you want with me! I am so sorry for the　very late update! But do remember that I LOST this chapter forever because of my STUPID computer, which erased all my files!!! Grawr! Also, I'd like to thank all those reviewers who have reviewed since my... absence. Thank you so much with big chocolate dipping on top! XD You guys rock! I hope you enjoy this chapter and pleeeeease review:)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing!

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter Seven - Some Things Cannot Be Saved**

Van Helsing looked at Velkan with a confusion that continued to dwell in all sorts of places in his mind. If Velkan had his eyes open, he would have easily known the answer to his question just by looking at it. But unfortunately that didn't happen.

_Why are you smiling, Velkan? _Van Helsing thought as he saw the Prince's lips curve back to normal. He gazed at his face, and then found that the man before him was actually... beautiful. Despite the fact that he was bruised and dirt had covered much of his face and body, nothing could have cut through true beauty. He had a brilliant smile that made anyone smile along with him, a personality that no one could break. It was a wonder to think that this very man was Dracula's prisoner, a servant under his will.

"You are very foolish, you know that, Mr. Van Helsing? Not all things can be saved..." Velkan whispered, and Van Helsing could see a slight frown taint those lips.

"But there are things that _could _be saved. And that is what counts."

This seemed to make Velkan laugh. "I guess so. But if you have seen the things I've seen, you might have disagreed otherwise."

"What? What have you seen that I haven't?" Van Helsing countered, looking annoyed.

Velkan fell silent for a few seconds, before he answered, "Loss."

There was no smile on the young Prince's face. Van Helsing could almost feel the pain on his face. He wished he could take that pain away from him, make it vanish. The hunter couldn't answer back this time, and he became the silent one.

But the silence was unwoven just the same when there was a click and Van Helsing felt himself fall to floor with a painful thump. He gave a groan of surprise, feeling pain burn on his wrist. He got up with a bewildered expression. "What-" he began but it was Velkan who broke through his sentence in warning.

"Dracula is clever, Mr. Van Helsing. Whatever you do, don't be fooled by what he does to you."

Rubbing his wrists, Van Helsing answered, "Why..."

"Remember, all things happen for a reason. Just don't let him manipulate you."

Van Helsing bit his lips as he looked at the open door of the prison. Then he looked back at Velkan's direction. A sudden burst of emotions clutched at his heart, and a determination burned inside like wild fire that couldn't be stopped. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from saving the Valerious. Even if it meant his life.

"I won't, Velkan."

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Van Helsing walked out of the prison with a cautious look on his face. He looked at his surroundings. The area was dark, and he couldn't see his surroundings as clearly as he liked to. As best as his eyes could interpret, he found that he was in a massive foyer with high walls, pillars and ceilings. Large torches designed crudely to hold a huge fire. The artist must have had a crude sense of artistic vision for the designs below the torch were shaped like damned human souls, pushing and clawing at the other humans below them. Van Helsing looked distastefully at it. He couldn't understand why someone would like to put that as furniture, but then again, this was the Son of the Devil.

There was no sign of Dracula anywhere, and yet he could feel a presence nearby. He frowned and then shouted, making his words echo through the huge foyer. "Dracula, I know you're here! Come out of hiding!"

"You noticed," a voice spoke with a chuckle as Dracula shimmered in front of him. Van Helsing stood his ground, glaring at the vampire. Dracula smiled back.

"You freed me. You're after something. What do you want from me?" Van Helsing snarled angrily.

"I've already told you, Gabriel." Dracula grinned widely. Van Helsing scowled.

"Stop with your riddles. If you want something from me, come and get it. If you wish for my death, the least you can do is kill me quickly."

"I have no intention of killing you. Why would I want to do that?"

"Because-" Van Helsing began, but stopped because no answer came to mind. Why would Dracula want him to die? It would be almost foolish for him to die. The Count could do much more harm if he was alive.

Dracula smiled, a glimmer in his eye. "I thought so... You are very entertaining to look at Gabriel."

Van Helsing flinched. His hands curled into fists as his nails dug into his flesh deeply. His thoughts jumped to Velkan and then before he could stop himself he said it. "I want to make a bargain with you."

Dracula's eyebrows rose at hearing this. "And what would that be?"

"Free the Valerious and I submit willingly to your little games. If not, well, I will do everything in my power to save the Prince from your grasp. And I won't hesitate to kill you if I get the chance."

The vampire laughed out loud at hearing this, but there was a thoughtful expression on his face. "Are you willing to throw away your life so easily to a... man... you hardly know?"

Van Helsing shook his head. "You said you had no intention of killing me... yet."

"And if I had lied?" Van Helsing looked slightly dumbfounded by this remark.

"Then I will die doing something good for once in my lifetime."

Dracula looked a little disturbed at hearing this. He frowned silently as he watched Van Helsing's expression.

"No…"

"No?"

"That is my answer. It would have been amusing to see you helpless, Gabriel. But I refuse your offer."

Van Helsing bit his lips, but this time a tinge of uncertainty in his voice that made softened as he said, "Then why are you keeping me prisoner?"

"Because you are mine." Dracula growled. Suddenly Van Helsing felt a hand grab his wrist and before he could stop it from happening, felt him being tugged towards Dracula. Their noses were almost touching from the proximity. Dracula smiled widely.

"I would like to show you something. Something you _alone _would have known... An object from ou- your past..."

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it:D It was really hard, after not updating for months, but I hope you will forgive me! And stop scheming about my death, lol :D And besides, you need me to update after this chapter! -grins evilly-**

**REVIEW AND MORE CHAPTER WILL COMEEEEE!!!! Pretty please with cherry on top? (:**


	8. Poison For Your System

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: **Hey guys! ;) I know it took a little while, but I'm back! I had to figure out what exactly Dracula would like to show Van Helsing and me being the silly one, wrote the last line before thinking about the next chapter, lol. But hey, that happens sometimes. Anyways, I have it now. And I hope you guys would all like it! **Also, I would like to thank all my reviewers & readers for your wonderful reviews! Without them, this story would have gone to the trash! Thank you once again! XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing!

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter Eight – Poison For Your System**

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow, "-an object?"

Dracula smiled knowingly, "Yes… something you would probably be interested in seeing… again. I will take you to it."

The Hunter's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He tried escaping from Dracula's grip, but nothing could have made this particular man let him go. "How do I know this is not one of your tricks? You are a vampire, nothing you say can be true without woven with lies."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then I will like to prove it wrong. I promise you… No tricks."

Van Helsing stared at Dracula with a slightly surprised expression on his face. He did not think such a heartless man could say such a thing to one with a heartbeat. But it seems he guessed wrong. The hunter studied Dracula's expression and then finally he let out a sigh, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Alright. Take me there."

Dracula's smile widened and at last he let go of Van Helsing's wrist. The mortal man gave out a small sigh of relief. He had almost thought that Dracula would bite him at the intimacy they shared then and there. He touched his neck nervously as he saw Dracula walk away from him.

"Follow me then, Gabriel."

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

The two had walked a short while through Dracula's Castle, their footsteps echoing through the huge passageways. Van Helsing walked well away from the Count, looking at the vampire's back constantly. _Just in case._ But in spite of his caution, he couldn't help but look around at the magnificent artifacts around him. Gold glimmered with a dazzle that no other mineral would have outmatched. Portraits and landscape paintings hung on walls, decorating the place with an entertainment, that any profound artist would have dwelled into deep thoughts. It was a pity that Van Helsing was no artisan.

After a few minutes, Dracula stopped in front of a door. It was not much different from any of the other door they passed, or at least that was what Van Helsing thought until he looked at the vampire's expression. It was unreadable, but one thing was clear. The hunter had just seen emotion on his face.

After a moment, Dracula slipped his hand over the doorknob, and opened it slowly. As if something haunting lived within those very walls, a cool breath of wind blew at Van Helsing's direction, circling him like a snake grasping its enemy sharply in its grasp. The hunter shivered, frowning slightly as he entered the room, following the man in front of him.

The room was dark but Dracula lighted it soon. The candles hanging on candelabrums burst with small flames almost immediately, showering the two with a soft touch of illumination. Van Helsing could only look around in curiosity, his eyes slightly wide. On the walls were framed items of a dragon insignia, an image so familiar and yet distant to Van Helsing. He looked down at his ring and then at Dracula, who was, for once, not looking at his direction.

"What… What is this…?" Van Helsing whispered. These were the only words he could think of then as he looked around at the armor and at the bookshelves. Somehow this room held the secrets to his past, and as he looked at Dracula with disbelief, he started to feel an emotion that he dreaded feeling. Was this man, this _vampire_, really a part of who he might have been? And most of all, what kind of man was he to befriend such soul as this? _No__… Dracula has no soul… He is…_ Van Helsing paused to find the words. Finally he found it and it made him wince softly. **_Not alive._**

"This, my friend, is the very room I bestowed our past upon. If these items do not make you remember, perhaps this might…" Dracula explained and then stepped close to where Van Helsing stood. The hunter backed away, his steps wavering just a little. But the Count was not after him. He walked around him and then took a sword with its scabbard still on the blade.

Dracula passed it to Van Helsing then, his eyes gleaming with an unknown source of light. The hunter hesitated then. He stared at the sword. This item, this weapon, was definitely something he was familiar of. He couldn't replace it, but he knew that it was his. He had seen it before, and before long, he was even remembering the grip he had on it. It was strong, and had to be wielded by a professional to use it. With a deep breath, Van Helsing took it in his hands. He felt its weight, and the aura emanating out of it was so frightening. He took the sword out of its scabbard and suddenly he was pulled into the past.

**Flashback**

"_Vladislaus, look out!" he cried out as an enemy in armor raced towards the dark – haired man. With a swing of a sword, the enemy fell dead onto the floor. Blood dripped on the edge as Gabriel Van Helsing looked to see if his friend was unhurt. The dark-haired man smiled towards him with warmth. Before Van Helsing could ask, the knight answered his question for him. "I am unhurt, Gabriel. Thank you for saving me… I would not know what to do without you…"_

**End of Flashback**

Van Helsing's was suddenly forced back with an impact that made him stagger. It almost felt as if he had unknowingly entered a part of his mind that was unwelcome to him. And he knew that this was not Dracula's doing. Something, or someone, didn't want him to know his own past. He blinked in bewilderment, and he saw that Dracula was smiling now at his direction.

"This sword… whatever it is, I don't want it." Van Helsing spoke as passed it to Dracula. But the vampire did not reach for it. He stood as calm as a statue, with a smile that made Van Helsing frown.

"Like it or not, that sword belongs to you… I have waited a long time to return it to you, and now that I have, I will not hold onto it any longer. From now on, it _stays_ with you."

"Holding this sword… it made me remember things of my own past that I might not want to find out. God is forbidding me to cross that path!" Van Helsing shouted angrily, still holding the sword with distaste towards it already.

This made Dracula laugh coldly. "You think it was _God _that made you forget? Did you even think that perhaps it was _your _Holy Order that made you forget everything?"

Van Helsing opened his mouth to shout back in disagreement, but the Count's words made his subconscious falter with unease at the possibility that perhaps, just maybe, Dracula was telling the truth. But he was not to be deceived that easily. "Nothing you say will convince me to join sides with _you,_ Dracula. You are a source of evil that I must destroy."

Dracula's lips wavered and turned into an angry frown. "You will understand soon enough, Gabriel, that appearances can be deceiving. Even the Holy Order may look divine, but inside, it is nothing but _poisonous lies!_" Dracula looked at Van Helsing with a merciless look of anger that was not directed towards, but something he knew well about. The hunter could only frown along with the vampire.

Finally after a few minutes, Dracula returned back to normal, as if his anger had been extinguished. A smile replaced his frown and he looked towards Van Helsing. "You are free to roam the any part of the Castle… A room is already ready for you to move in. But if you attempt to escape… the results will be… _drastic.__"_

"I do not want your hospitality, Dracula!" Van Helsing growled. The Count smiled charmingly.

"Well… I did not ask of what you desire, now, did I, Gabriel?"

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

There was no hint of light except the dim flickering of the candle inside Dracula's office. Shadows had spread towards every corner of the room, comfortably blending into its place as if it always belonged there. The immortal himself sat on his chair, his expression a look of deep thinking. His eyes stared out into nothingness, and yet it glowed. Both his fingers tapped his wooden desk, the _'tap, tap' _focusing his thoughts, narrowing it down.

_Gabriel, oh Gabriel... _Dracula chuckled thoughtfully, _What a man you've turned into while I was gone... But then again, you always had a way of surprising me..._

He frowned deeply as he remembered the look on his face when Van Helsing spoke of his 'bargain'. _Velkan... _The young Prince was doing pretty well at stealing the Hunter's attention away from him. The vampire bit into his lips, tasting his own blood wash down his throat. Perhaps it was best if the werewolf died. After all, he had no use of him now that his enemy was in his grasp... _No... Gabriel's hate will grow stronger if I killed the wolf... _Dracula growled in irritation. He had felt Van Helsing's emotions grow strong when he had spoke of the Prince. _Damnnit._

There was knock on the door and he looked up at the door with a frown. He sensed his brides behind the door and he waved the lock on the door to unlock. "Come in..."

Verona and Aleera entered the room, with a quick bow at their master before coming near him.

"What is it?" Dracula growled. Aleera flinched slightly but hid it as much as she could.

"We have missed your company, Master."

"I have no use of you. Go back to your chambers until I call for you."

Aleera looked like she was about to cry, her expression a look of hurt. Verona grimaced as well.

"Master... you are troubled. Let us ease it."

"I commanded you to leave. You _will _do as I ask."

Verona opened her lips again to answer, but thought better of it. She bowed (Aleera following her example) and the two remaining brides left before they could do anything. The door closed with a click. Dracula waved his hand and it locked itself again.

_Gabriel is still confused, afraid of what I am and who he might have been in his past... _Dracula thought, with a sly grin on his face. _I will teach him to separate the good from the bad__… Let him see that even the most purest of hearts can be tainted with a little bit of darkness…_

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

The brides were clearly not pleased to find that their master was more preoccupied on something other than them. Especially when their master's attention was centered on their new 'guest', Van Helsing. After losing their young sister to the hunter, they ached to bite his neck and finish him off. But Master was protective of his guest. Touching the mortal would mean death even to his loyal servants. The Brides were not stupid to defy their master when they knew there would be a brutal punishment waiting for them later.

A red haired vampire hissed in frustration as she walked on the ceilings, repeatedly crossing the same path over and over again. The woman's remaining sister, a dark-haired beauty by the name of Verona, clicked her tongue in annoyance. She was trying to think and concentrate on how to act next, but if her sister keeps pacing back and forth... "Aleera, calm yourself."

Aleera shook her head furiously, biting her lips with a venomous look on her face. Her heart boiled with jealousy, her eyes glowing violet to express it. Her pale hands clenched into fists, an action unfit for a woman such as her.

"No, I won't! For far too long our Master has neglected our company! He has always shared his plans with us and never left us in the shadow for long. But now he shelters our biggest enemy under our roof without our consent? No, I will **not **calm down!"

"Aleera, you must. We cannot act foolishly! Marishka's loss deepens a scar in my heart... But Master has taught us both that emotion cannot get in the way. There would be complications if we let it overwhelm us. To defy our master without any punishment ahead, we must act with intelligence!" exclaimed Verona.

"Marishka was killed by the very man we now shelter as a _guest!_" Aleera spat with hatred. Clearly she was already overwhelmed by emotions. "We cannot let him get away with it! Master acts as if we are invisible. I cannot take the torture anymore, Verona. We must kill the mortal once and for all!"

"Not yet, my dear..."

"Why not? Can we not let the Gypsy Prince do it? Surely with the right lies, we might be able to seduce him to our will-" Aleera began, but once again her sister cut her off.

"No. We kill Van Helsing ourselves! But if we want this plan to work, we must act as if we approve of Master's guest and during that period, find a backstage to our Master's show. For if Master finds us plotting behind his back, he _will _kill us."

Aleera snarled angrily, but couldn't disagree to Verona's words this time. "And what do we do until then, sister?"

Verona's lips curled into a devilish smile, "We wait, sister. We wait until our enemy falls straight where we want him."

Aleera's lips curled into a cruel smile. "And then?"

"And then, my dear, we _kill him!__"_

**A/N: Ooh, it's getting spooky isn't it:D I know that flashback scene was a little lame, seeing as it was so short, but it's better then nothing, right? lol **

**More reviews, equals more chapters:P**


	9. Last Night You Were Here

**Deep Sky **

**A./N: This took a while huh? **I apologize… but at least it's faster than last time! ;) I got a few inspirations from listening to songs from Nickelback, seeing as they always get me writing (a lot of its angsty stuff, but then again, who can blame me for writing angst along with this music:D It's LYRICS are ANGSTY!!! –laughs-) Andddddd…**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS! (Aside for the flame…) –gives you all a big hug-** …I thought I'd write a bit of Carlness, since I've been so caught up in Van Helsing / Dracula / Velkan and stuff! I hope I got him in character, I haven't written about him for a while now. –gives uncertain smile- Wish me luck:D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter Nine – Last Night You Were Here**

Anna was cremated, her ashes floating into the open ocean sky. Carl had made sure she would be at peace as the fire that enveloped her body crackled. The air was still as the friar brushed away the last of his tears. The grip on his bible tightened as he felt himself shiver. In spite of the warmth of the fire, the chill inside of him wouldn't go away. He was going to have to report all of this to his Eminence, and he feared his reaction. The friar looked grimly at the hissing fire, and stared at the smoke that floated into the sky.

Guilt clutched his heart… He could only hope that he would be forgiven for not being able to save the Princess in time. But another difficulty made his feelings grow worse… He carried a sinful secret that the Cardinal will definitely not approve. And keeping it a mystery from the church was a pain in his heart. He had always been honest, and although he swore quite beautifully, it was not the same as speaking a lie. _You don't have say anything, Carl… _a voice spoke to him softly and this comforted the young Friar with a sigh.

"_May she rest in peace…"_ Carl spoke quietly as he shut the bible and closed his eyes. He would have to go through with everything… Leave fear and doubt behind… God will have to help him through all that will happen in the future… He had to.

_Van Helsing, I will help you escape no matter what happens… _Cark thought with a determination.

He opened his eyes… This time he thought he saw his path more clearly…

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Sitting inside the warm tower connected to the Valerious' manor, Carl read the telegram in his hands with intensity in his eyes. Sweat smeared on his palms, but he ignored it. The young friar had written everything about his situation: about Anna's death, Velkan's capture and lycanthropy, Van Helsing's disappearance (possible capture) and how Count Dracula was still at large. The response he had gotten from the Vatican was as normal as it could have been… He would not have become suspicion had it not been for the fact that the Cardinal was worried more about Van Helsing… No… Worried was not the right word. His Eminence was more 'concerned' about what Van Helsing would do whether than what will Dracula will be doing to Van Helsing if he was the Count's captive…

Written in the telegram with large letters was the following.

**From: Cardinal Jinette  
****To: Carl**

"The Vatican shall pray for Anna Valerious and her safe journey through Heaven **(A/N: I know she's in purgatory)**, and hope for the best. Your mission is to rescue the last of the Valerious, which means Velkan Valerious will be your main objective. If Van Helsing still lives, he _must _be saved from the Count. Restrain him with anything you have use if necessary… Do not let him out of your sight once you do, for the consequences will be severe…. Destroy the vampire king... May God be with you always."

"_Restrain him with anything you have use if necessary… Do not let him out of your sight once you do, for the consequences will be severe…" _Carl read with a tilt of his head, confusion clouding his mind. He didn't understand and this sentence was vague to give away any more information. That fact alone made him frown. Usually, he was not one to look so serious. He was more of the cheery type, and only got annoyed or angry when his inventions didn't work accordingly. But this was an exception. He gave out a sigh, and let the telegram fall on the desk where loads of other books and paper were laid out. The mystery would have to remain a mystery for now.

He looked over his shoulder to see the weapons laid out on the floor. He hadn't touched it since yesterday, when he had found Anna's body and Van Helsing's hat in the Castle. He shuddered when he thought about having to use it. He might have been able to use the holy water for self-defense (although Carl knew it would not be enough to repel a vampire, nor kill one for that matter), but the device he had made so proudly for Van Helsing's use, the silver metallic sling bow that held his signature, was now left untouched.

It was meant to stay in the hunter's hands, to be used by him to destroy evil. Not in the hands of its own maker. Instead, it was bestowed on Carl to use it. He felt himself grow bitter, especially without Van Helsing's usual words of comfort. He couldn't believe that his friend, his protector, was gone… _Not gone, just not here at the moment…_ Carl thought, shaking his head, but a voice in his head disagreed otherwise. _Even if you rescue him from Dracula, Van Helsing will never think of you as his lover… You will _always_ be his friend._

"That's where you're wrong. He loves me…" Carl spoke softly to himself, brushing aside the snide, but with difficulty. The doubt clung to him considerably. _…Gabriel will realize it eventually. He's a smart man._

_But you're smarter… And smart people don't go after beasts from Hell and decide to get caught by the enemy… _the voice mocked. _But Van Helsing didn't do it on purpose! _Carl was about to protest, but then sighed. It would have made him look crazy. These voices were a part of his intelligence, but that didn't mean those voices will be the judge over his actions. He was not going to abandon Van Helsing no matter what happened…

Except something didn't make sense… For what reason would the enemy want to capture Van Helsing? And why did the hunter himself have to be watched closely? Carl pursued his lips with a frown… _Why?_

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_Defenceless under the night  
__Our world in stupor lies;  
__Yet, dotted everywhere,  
__Ironic points of light_

_Flash out wherever the Just  
__Exchange their messages:  
__May I, composed like them  
__Of Eros and of dust,  
__Beleaguered by the same  
__Negation and despair,_

_Show an affirming flame._

_**W. H. Auden**_

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

"Let me out, you bastard!" Van Helsing snarled as he slammed his fists into the door of his 'room', which had become his temporary prison. Behind his back were a small window, a bed and a few intricate designs adorning the room. It would have made any guest of the room act politely and ignore the fact that they were trapped inside a room with bolted doors, but the man inside this particular room was no 'normal guest'. He was a prisoner of Dracula until the Count says otherwise.

The host in question was enjoying the scene, his lips curling into a malevolent grin. His eyes flashed with lust and he walked up towards the small window on the door, made specifically as he ordered. Through the glass, he could see Van Helsing's furious expression on his face, and he chuckled with amusement. "Why so soon, my dear Gabriel? Do you miss my presence already?"

Van Helsing looked at him with an unbelievable expression of disgust, it would have been laughable had it not been for what happened next. He spat at the window, unfortunately not meeting its target. Dracula wrinkled his nose this time with a frown. He dispelled the spit with a swish of his hand, and he looked at the hunter sternly, as if he was getting angry with a child who did something incredibly nasty. **(A/N: -giggles-)**

"Manners, Gabriel, manners… I will not have you _marking territory… _in your room. It stays clean, my friend, because this room is the place you will be staying until I free you from being a prisoner…" Dracula looked at Gabriel coldly with a look that would be used when a child caught something living in his trap, "_And I have no intention of releasing you from my grip…_"

"I hate you…" Van Helsing mouthed and turned his back on Dracula. This was the wrong thing to do, because the Count pulled Van Helsing back to the door mentally. The hunter grimaced as he felt his eyes steal a glance towards Dracula's direction… His olive-green orbs burned furiously, a burning fire that never ceased to be extinguished. And that was part of what made this mortal so special to Dracula…

"I know, my friend…" Dracula spoke with a bemused look. "But hating me will not make me go away…" With a chuckle the vampire disappeared, snapping his fingers as his servants kept watch of the door leading to its prisoner.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Velkan watched the empty wall in front of him with lonesome eyes, those orbs glowing with an emotion unreadable to those only close to him. He shivered slightly from the chill in the room. The place had suddenly gotten so silent and cold, without another living being in the room.

It had been a few hours ago since Van Helsing had walked out of the dungeon, a man free of his visible chains… But with each passing second a growing concern increased in Velkan's mind. The hunter should have been back by now, probably being returned by Dracula himself… Instead, his supernatural hearing caught a faint yell similar to Van Helsing's. This alone made him want to rip apart the chains binding him and escape the dungeon to find for him. But it was easier said than done.

He growled with frustration… If it hadn't been for these cruel shackles and the werewolf curse, he would have been able to roam freely… He didn't understand what Dracula was planning, but he was going to turn the tables on him. The key was placed right in his hands, and he planned to hold on to it tightly… It was the only glowing key that he had been given unexpectedly, the only gift that he started to cherish... Even the small conversations he had with the hunter had made him smile.

Velkan had always been lonely, but he had hidden behind the warrior he was expected to become… A lie he has slowly started to realize, as he grew older. The Valerious children were brought up to be soldiers, and to be sculpted into one with no rough edges. Killing Dracula and all his hellsome creatures was to be his only duty… for the family… the people of Vaseria… for... _himself_…

But he would be lying if said it was for himself. He was meant to believe that it was all on behalf of honor. No… This was the elders' war, passed down from generation to generation like a disease that will never be healed. And he meant to end it with the cure he held in his hands…

"Van Helsing…" Velkan whispered as he closed his eyes in thought. **(A/N: Hint, hint! ;)**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

Okay that was the new chapter:) I'll update soon again, ooooh this is exciting:D You know a little bit of what Velkan is thinking, but he still stands a mystery… -eerie smile- Don't worry, you'll know soon enough:)

**New reviews will mean new chapters, and new chapters are a world full of happiness, for me and for you:D**


	10. Requiem for a Dream

**Deep Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter Ten – Requiem For A Dream**

_Creak…_

The door that trapped Van Helsing in his prison opened just slightly, moving by itself. The Hunter raised his head with a grimace as he felt the cold wind enter his room. He could feel it brushing through his hair and skin. After sitting on top his bed and thinking of what to do next, he didn't exactly expect Dracula to let him go (at least inside the Castle). But then again, the Count had kept his word. Van Helsing _was _free to roam about inside these hollow corridors.

Van Helsing sighed. When was this nightmare ever going to end? He had come to Vaseria to save the last of the Valerious line from Dracula, and instead his enemy captures him. Anna Valerious was mostly likely dead because of him. His only salvation would be to rescue Velkan Valerious, but how? The Count already tainted the Prince and Van Helsing did not know if a cure existed. And there was also Carl. He had promised he would come back to the young Friar, and instead let him down by not returning. Van Helsing could have used Carl's knowledge right about now…

Van Helsing suddenly felt an aching feeling, a lonely emotion… He actually missed Carl. The friar had always been Van Helsing's companion, even when he was in a mood. No matter what happened, Carl would rescue him from his emotions and made him straight. Now that he was alone, it felt as if he had lost a precious piece of him.

"Dracula, you bastard…" Van Helsing cursed, just for the sake of it. If it wasn't for the Count, things could have gone according to plan. Instead, he was a prisoner to a vampire who would never die. A toy. The hunter wanted the connection between them to be cut completely, but that would never happen. He was a prisoner of his past.

"My past…" He whispered. He remembered the flashback when he had touched the sword. It was as clear as sunlight. He winced at the thought having anything to _do _with Dracula. His eyes glanced over to the untouched sword leaning on the wall. He had become to despise it. It held so must mysteries that he did not want to unlock. But Dracula wanted it to be seen and felt by Van Helsing… to be remembered once again.

Van Helsing shivered coldly. He wasn't going to give in to the vampire's wishes…

Getting up onto his feet, he walked cautiously towards the unlocked door. He jabbed it with his finger, and it squeaked. Van Helsing looked around his shoulder and glanced briefly at the sword he was given. He had no weapon to defend himself with…  
Even though he knew Dracula will not try to kill him, at least he can hurt him. Cursing softly, he walked towards it and took hold of the sword. The hilt was cool to touch, sliding through his hand as if it was a part of him. Van Helsing could feel electricity coursing through his fingers and then something familiar, a feeling… rushed through his mind.

_Mihai… The sword's name is Mihai._ **(A/N: Romanian name for Michael, but I named it after the angel Michael.)**

Van Helsing realized he was standing there holding the sword… Mihai… with his eyes closed. He quickly opened them, shaking himself. He holstered the sword using his belt and then feeling uneasy with himself, he got out of the room. He tried to forget what happened by looking around on his right and left. The area was empty, with no guards in sight.

Feeling satisfied, at least for a while, that there was no danger, Van Helsing looked thoughtfully at the two paths he could choose to cross. Whichever road he went, it would lead to a mystery… But it was to his advantage. For knowing something about the enemy was like keeping him close… As some said, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Unfortunately, Van Helsing had only a few friends he could trust and they were no there to help him.

"Right, left, right… Right," Van Helsing decided and took the turn he chose. His shoes echoed, the sound stretching and bending, bounding off the walls and racing off to the next corner. As he took a turn to the left and right, then up towards the staircases, he could feel a presence behind him. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out of the scabbard instinctively. He struck nothing but air, but he knew he was being followed.

"I know you're here… Whoever you are…" Van Helsing spoke cautiously, still holding Mihai tightly in his grip. A feminine chuckle answered him and he felt something strong rip the sword away from his hands, the object clattering onto the floor with a sad glimmer. Van Helsing gasped painfully, those inhuman hands releasing him as he saw a flash of pink and green. He glared at the two ladies that stood before him, grinning away with glittering eyes.

"You…" Van Helsing growled, and Aleera hissed with a smile. She circled him like a predator after its prey, her hands trailing at his back and then not touching again, teasing him. Verona stood watching Van Helsing with a calculative look, an amused smile on her lips. "What do you want?"

Aleera's eyes lit up. "We thought you'd like to feel… _welcome. _You must have felt lonely, all alone in your room. Why don't we ease your suffering?" She purred, facing Van Helsing as she touched his cheek. He winced as he felt the cold touch of the vampiress's hand on his face, and he glared silently. Aleera smiled wildly, her eyes burning with fire. "Come on, Van Helsing… What do you say?"

Van Helsing pushed the woman away with distaste, making Aleera stumble. "What if I told you I do not want a company of a whore?"

Aleera looked up with a frown now, clearly angered with the response. She turned to look at her eldest sister, who walked up beside her. Verona held a steady look in her eyes as she faced Van Helsing. "If we told you we could free you and your wolf prince without any harm, would you take it?"

"And why would you want that?" Van Helsing spoke carefully, and Verona laughed loudly. Aleera looked a little irritated, but she did nothing as she began checking her nails. It was the dark-haired vampiress turn to circle Van Helsing this time, making the hunter back away. But before he did, he tried in attempt to grab the sword. Unfortunately, his will power was not enough and he was lured away. He heard Aleera whisper, 'Quite useless…' in the background as Van Helsing stared at the smiling Verona.

"Does it matter? You would be free, and we will live our everyday lives again. If we are alive that is." This made Aleera cackle.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow, "And you, what do you get out of it?"

Verona leaned closer towards Van Helsing. "All we want is our Master back, Van Helsing."

"How would I know if you are lying, vampire?"

Verona flashed him a cunning grin. "You don't, my love. You have no assurance. But you will be free!"

Van Helsing stared at Verona with a look of disbelief clear on his face. "I don't believe you."

"Why not? Surely we were nice enough to introduce ourselves."

"The last time we met, you tried to kill me. And I'm guessing you'll try it again," Van Helsing countered and he turned his face away from the woman. Verona scowled, but did nothing as she backed away from the mortal. She will think of another way… She walked closer towards Aleera.

"If you change your mind, we shall be here."

They vanished from Van Helsing's vision, too fast for the mortal eye to catch. He gave out a sigh, but it was not out of relief. He was disturbed by the fact that Dracula's Brides were trying to help him. But then again, he didn't doubt the fact that the brides were thinking about him or Velkan. They were obviously after something, whether it be their Master's attention or his death.

Picking up the sword, Van Helsing put it back into its scabbard and walked down the chilling corridor. There seemed to be no warmth in this castle, apart from the heat radiating out of him. He wondered if the dungeon was nearby… If he could find it, perhaps he could free Velkan himself.

A beam of light surprised him and he realized that he was standing near a window. Van Helsing walked up to it, his eyes following the glittering of faint stars on the night sky. He didn't the night would look quite beautiful. He had preferred the day and the sunlight. But somehow the stars, the dark blue sky and the clear moon left him entranced by its beauty.

_If only I could be undisturbed by anyone… I didn't wish to be hunted by monsters and men. All I wanted was to get my identity back and a life. _Van Helsing thought sadly, bitterness weaving onto his tone. Why had God left him to suffer…

"Enjoying the view?"

Van Helsing felt a chill run through his spine when he heard who it was… He turned to look over his head slowly, his body going tense in defense. He saw the smug grin on Dracula's face, and frowned. He would have scowled, but that would have been childish. He made his face as cold and expressionless as possible, but Van Helsing knew such an attempt would not work on Dracula. He could be easily read like an open book if the Count chose to do so.

"The night is so beautiful, especially the moon… It enchants every living soul with its invisible music… But it has no heart, and feels no love. It can turn red if it wishes too, and poison a man to go crazy. The wolves become thirsty for blood and there is no mercy to what happens after they change below the glow of her moonlight…"

Dracula walked up to the window, his pale hands clasping the edges of the frame. He looked out of it with a longing glimmer in his eyes and Van Helsing thought, for a fraction of a second, that the Count was _feeling _something. But soon, those eyes were back to its own hollow eyes, without a light… a soul to inhibit him.

Dracula turned back to face him, his head arched slightly as Van Helsing backed a step away. His hand was close to the hilt of Mihai, readied just in case the Count attempts anything. Dracula smiled softly.

"For one who hates me so much, you have decided to hold onto my gift… You know a mere sword alone cannot kill me, sweet Gabriel. Naïve men have tried in vain to save their lives with a piece of metallic weapon similar to the one you hold, and all… have failed," Dracula said as he took a step closer towards his prisoner.

Van Helsing took another step back… He was starting to hate the fact that he was not the one attacking this monster in front of him. And yet, the Count… was starting to become human to him in his eyes. "I took it only because I had no weapon to defend myself…"

"From whom?" Dracula spoke acidly, but the poisonous tone was not directed towards Van Helsing.

"You… and your brides. Your whores came to visit me, trying to make me feel 'welcome'." Van Helsing left out the reason the brides was there to greet him. It would have been to his disadvantage.

But what Van Helsing didn't realize was the fact that not only can Dracula read minds, he can also read thoughts if he wished. _Oh my darlings… you clever beauties… _Dracula thought with a chuckle, a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"You are a guest after all… It will be rude to not introduce themselves… I _wonder _why they have not done so sooner." Dracula smiled slowly **(A/N: If you've seen Hannibal Rising, then you might've seen the last scene where Hannibal smiles real slowly. Imagine that with Dracula here!)**, and saw the expression freeze on Van Helsing, who looked at him with a deep frown that did not suit the hunter.

Before either of them was able to speak, a howl cut through the air. Van Helsing's eyes widened slightly. He knew that roar… it was a howl. A wolfen howl. _Velkan! _

Van Helsing's hand left the hilt of his sword and he was in the verge of running to follow the sound, but he had no chance to do so right then and there. Van Helsing was grabbed by the wrists and slammed harshly to the wall, his face contorting in a look of anger, pain and hate as he glared at the one who stopped him from rescuing his assignment. Dracula's lips widened, the glow in his eyes intensifying.

"You cannot rescue a manwho has already been eaten away by evil. Especially a man bitten by a werewolf. You should know that by now, Gabriel…"

Van Helsing's eyes flashed, "I can try!" He struggled hard, his legs kicking out even though he knew that it would not be of much use. He will just be exhausted from the effort. Van Helsing felt Dracula's grip on his wrists tighten almost painfully and he gave out a gasp.

Dracula looked amused by this. "You attempt to defy me, Gabriel… you think rescuing the young wolfling will help you be redeemed, when really you have just made an assumption… You do not need anybody's forgiveness. Not even God."

Van Helsing flinched. The Count had read his mind thoroughly. "I cannot trust a word you say, Dracula, for you are the Devil's Son."

Dracula laughed with humor, "Yes, and I am proud of it! But you do not know half of the reasons why I have become who I am…"

"And what would that be?" Van Helsing hissed spitefully, and Dracula growled, his eyes burning with a flash of emotion.

With a swift flick of expertise, the Count silenced his prisoner with the will of his power, electricity shooting through his victim. He felt Van Helsing's body tremble, and the struggling stopped almost instantly. Van Helsing gave a shudder… if felt as if his body was suddenly being put through an icy bath, freezing him. His eyes glazed over, but Dracula did not want his enemy to fall asleep yet.

Dracula leaned closely, his body pressing together with Van Helsing's. A lock of his hair fell near his eyes, the Count bared his lips wide.

"I was reborn because of you…" Dracula drawled huskily, a thin veil of red clouding over his eyes. "I will not lose you again, especially to a mere wolf!"

Van Helsing tried pushing away the darkness that started to surround him, enveloping him in a cocoon he did not want to get trapped in. What Dracula had revealed to him was a sentence that filled him with confusion. Fear took hold of him… He should have never took a step closer to the infamous Count, to be lured by this man who was not even alive just so he can obtain his past memories. But why was it so important to him? What was motivating him?

He never got to answer it. Before he could do anything more, Van Helsing was gone… far deep into the night of his own mind, lost in its past and memories unknown…

**X**

"Foolish…" Dracula spoke softly as he held onto the unconscious hunter tightly in his arms. He watched as his prisoner fell into a deep sleep, falling through skies of oblivion. He could sense Van Helsing's fear and he tasted it, as if he was eating a small bit of excellency after ordering a wonderful dinner.

Behind him, he could hear the werewolf's howl rise to its maximum. Dracula smiled cruelly. He could feel the wolf's pain and fury, its never-ending hunger… Velkan will have to deal with the curse, and without the help of his prisoner. The Count was starting to sense something inside Van Helsing that he was beginning to dislike. An emotion he should have gotten instead the Gypsy Prince… It was devotion. And such an emotion would lead to only one other stage.

Love.

Usually Count Dracula did not mind obstacles, he could easily parry them aside as if they were no more then pests in the air. But he never liked it when the odds were against him. Losing was not something he accepted easily.

Dracula's eyes grew ice cold, and he bared his fangs in distaste.

"**I never lose."**

**X**

The plot thickens:D Yayyy! Lol Yesterday was my birthday, and I thought I'd celebrate with a chapter! ;) I was listening to **Requiem for a Dream (Remix) **by Clint Mansell from 'The Two Towers' Soundtrack so that's where the title came from:) I hope you liked the chapter:P Reviews will be great:D :hugs:


	11. If Only We Had Time

**Deep Sky**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! **

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES! Or I will cut you to smithereens.**

**Chapter Eleven – If Only We Had Time**

In the darkness of the spreading night, a howl of anguish echoed through the corridors and melting into the walls. The roar of a lone soul, so cold and alone. It was a mournful call for something it desired, for its mate… Chains curled around its neck and claws, trapping the wolf in its cell. The moon that was glowing outside of the fortress was driving the beast crazy, making its blood boil and his hunger rise to its peak. It thirsted for blood, the blood of his enemy…

The door to the dungeon opened wide, and Count Dracula entered the dungeon, his expression a look of cold ice. His eyes glowed, without any emotion whatsoever. It was hollow as the darkness, the endless road of the night sky. His rich clothes were swept back by the gusts of wind that entered from the window of the cell.

_**ROAR!**_

A tremendous howl erupted from the werewolf that was once Prince Velkan, a force of hate and fury exploding from the werewolf as it charged straight for the Count. It did not hit its target, but it did nothing to stop its movements. It would have done anything to tear apart the vampire's neck and end his undead life. Seeing Dracula's blood spill onto the cobblestone would have been the most satisfactory victory for the wolfman, especially to the human inside the beast.

Dracula didn't even flinch. His lips were slowly turning into a cold, calculating smile. It had the effect of chilling any human being when this smile came to take over half of his expression. But to a ravaging wolf, a simple human expression was nothing. Its entire mind was centered on the hate and hunger.

"What are you up to?" Dracula murmured as he started to move just a little closer towards the werewolf, although not near enough to give the wolf a chance to hurt him. The werewolf howled, its claws slashing at the empty air in a vain effort to get to its supposed master.

Dracula gripped the werewolf with his mind, paralyzing the beast from getting its rebellion. The glow in the wolf's eyes burned with a fire of merciless fury… To be so close to its enemy, and yet to not be able to do anything to harm him… Slowly the wolf felt it vanish into the human, the overwhelming sense of humanity making the wolf squirm.

It struggled in Dracula's will, but no one could resist such an attempt except perhaps God or the Devil himself. And the beast could also feel that the human was unwilling to enter reality just yet. If the werewolf held any emotions, it would have laughed. Unfortunately, it had none.

With one last howl, the werewolf disappeared, shedding its fur to reveal the young man underneath. Velkan's expression was a stricken look… a snarl escaped him, and his eyes blazed feral.

"What is the meaning of this?" Velkan growled, looking breathless. He held a cautious gaze as Dracula chuckled coldly. He grabbed for his chin and sent a cold chill burning through Velkan's skin.

"You have taken enough of Gabriel's attention from me. If it hadn't been for him, you would not have been alive right. Be thankful that you are not lying as a corpse in the catacombs," Dracula hissed in warning. Velkan growled back, his face as emotionless as can be.

"_Are you going to kill me now, Dracula?"_ Velkan countered back, "Just for the sake of jealousy?"

Dracula's eyes flashed dangerously, "Do you take me for a fool, wolf? Do not underestimate me. I know you're thoughts, I can easily intrude and steal away everything dear to you… Although, I must admit, you have nothing left now. Your precious sister is now in Purgatory with the rest of your family…"

At hearing the last sentence of Dracula's response, Velkan lunged for the Count, his eyes glowing murderously.

"YOU BASTARD!" Velkan screamed. Dracula laughed cruelly as he walked to and fro inside the room. The moonlight beamed into the cell as if it were spotlighting a show.

"It would have happened eventually, Velkan. And you will follow her soon if you are not too careful…" Dracula gave him a fanged smile as Velkan's eyes spilt with tears of anguish. The sadness poured out of him like a river, taking over the Prince's emotions. Slowly the restraints of his thoughts and feelings were falling apart, shattering inside of his mind like a mirror that was brought to its gloomy end.

"You killed her… you killed her! You should have killed me instead! Monster! I hate you, Dracula! I'm going to kill you!" Velkan yelled, and he struggled through his tears. His lips quivered, and this was only just a small part of the Count's amusement.

"Oh really?" Dracula raised an eyebrow, "I would like to see how."

Velkan's eyes burned with anger. **"THEN I WILL HURT YOU!"**

"You can try, young Prince, but you will not succeed." The Count grinned, making his enemy struggle harder in his restraints.

"You will pay for what you have done! I will make sure of that…" Velkan snarled with a glare.

Dracula turned to leave, and he opened the door to the dungeon cell. A crack of candlelight entered the room, merging with the light of the moon. His grin widened, eyes sparking with a fire full of challenge.

"I shall be waiting then…"

The door slammed shut, the darkness immediately returning, leaving Velkan at the mercy of the beast.

**Xx**

_The darkness. It was making the area as black as ink. In the center stood a figure, as if he were a glowing angel in the midst of this artificial night. His eyes were emotionless, and yet it held a faint glimmer of life. It would almost have looked as if he was sleeping awake, without any expression. There was no smile, but his face held nor sadness or anger either._

_Van Helsing was neutral, the equilibrium of the light and dark._

_He slowly walked towards a path reaching towards nowhere, a gloom that stretched towards infinity. Inside this invisible wind, a single song was in the air, like a soft embrace from an old friend. A sweet melody that was wordless in any language. It was the call, the haunting spell to lure any man to it. To its beautiful truth. Towards the gray light that had started to enter this world of dusk._

"_Gabriel…" it sang, stretching towards the Left Hand of God. Van Helsing followed without any suspicions whatsoever, walking like a mindless fool. All he saw was a majestic illumination, redemption for his sins._

_Then something unexpected blocked his view, the shape of man with a mask of shade. The other half of its face was hidden, but it was plain to see that it was Velkan that stood in front of him, preventing Van Helsing from taking any more steps. Whether this Gypsy Prince was really there, or it was merely an illusion, it did not matter…_

_For the first time, Van Helsing looked at the man in front of him with a flicker of illusion. The spell that had lured him towards the gray radiance was falling apart, its light dimming into obscurity. Slowly, his lips moved. It was slow at first, but then a single name left him._

"_Velkan?"_

_The figure looked at him silently, as if he was a cold statue. Then Velkan smiled softly and suddenly, turned into a shadowy werewolf standing on its hind legs. It lunged at Van Helsing, giving no chance for the hunter to stand aside. He was thrown back onto the floor of ink. He breathed out in surprise but he felt no pain. His eyes were slightly wide as he spoke._

"_Why?"_

(A/N: I know you're confused, but this dream has meaning! If you're good with theories, you might just figure it out:P lol)

**Xx**

Eyes suddenly flew open and Van Helsing got up as if he had just seen something extraordinary. That might have technically been the case, but he didn't know if it was just a trickery or reality. He shook his head and then gasped in agony. He grabbed his leg and realized it was bleeding. Red blood bled through into the sheets of his bed, sticking to his injured leg. The wound wasn't deep, but it was enough to make him wince. He now realized that the dream was not a lie… an illusion. It was genuine, and he had gotten the wound from his dream.

Gritting his teeth from the pain, Van Helsing made himself rip apart half of the sheets to his bed and wrap it around his leg. Wincing through the process, he finally bandaged it as much as he can. He didn't know exactly what to do with it next because all his equipment was gone. Usually all his wounds healed in time. He would let this one mend of its own accord.

A headache attacked him just when he thought the pain in his leg was enough to make him go insane. Van Helsing started to remember what had happened last night…

**X**

"_You cannot rescue a man who has already been eaten away by evil. Especially a man bitten by a werewolf. You should know that by now, Gabriel…"_

_Van Helsing's eyes flashed, "I can try!"_

_Dracula looked amused by this. "You attempt to defy me, Gabriel… you think rescuing the young wolfling will help you be redeemed, when really you have just made an assumption… You do not need anybody's forgiveness. Not even God."_

_Van Helsing flinched. The Count had read his mind thoroughly. "I cannot trust a word you say, Dracula, for you are the Devil's Son."_

_Dracula laughed with humor, "Yes, and I am proud of it! But you do not know half of the reasons why I have become who I am…"_

"_And what would that be?" Van Helsing hissed spitefully, and Dracula growled, his eyes burning with a flash of emotion._

"_I was reborn because of you…" Dracula drawled huskily._

**X**

Van Helsing cursed, his fists clenching. He wondered what could have happened to Velkan, and felt as if he had failed the Prince. He had promised him that he would protect Velkan, instead he was becoming a victim to the Vampire King as if he was a plaything that could be picked up from the toy box anytime he wanted. Van Helsing was angry at himself for letting something like that to happen.

Van Helsing felt warmth behind his back and suddenly he realized that it was morning… He snapped his head over his shoulder, and walked up to the window of his room. A shower of light burst into his eyes and he blinked a few times, having been shut away in the dark for so long. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Van Helsing saw that he was looking down at a forest, a growth of trees below the tower. _So there _may _be a way to escape this fortress after all… _

"I can be free from Dracula in the morning… Be rid of his night and plans to twist me to his side…" Van Helsing murmured to himself. _And the Brides… they will be asleep with their master. I can visit Velkan without provoking Dracula's attention…!_

This sudden awareness got Van Helsing getting up from the bed with slight difficulty and onto his feet. He grabbed Mihai after finding it lying on the wall, safely putting it on his belt.

He walked with a limp on his leg, leaving a slight trail of the smell of blood. Van Helsing retraced his steps back to where he was wandering last night. He had heard the wolf's howl near the window, until the Count had interrupted. With each step, Van Helsing started to wander what his dream all meant. He had been almost oblivious with the darkness that was trying to lure him to the gray light. Then Velkan had appeared, making him open his eyes.

Van Helsing stood in front of the window from last night. He stared it for a while, a perplexed expression on his face before he headed straight for a single corridor stretching lower and lower down the fortress. At times he had to rest because of his limping leg… He was not going to get any help from neither Dracula nor his servants. And the opportunity to meet Velkan was too hard to miss. He may just be able to work out a plan for escape.

Feeling slightly disadvantaged, Van Helsing growled and made his way down, slowly at first and then just a little faster. Finally, the Hunter stood in front of a thick iron door. It was locked.

"No…" Van Helsing whispered with a tinge of despair. He should have anticipated this. He had been in so much of hurry he had forgotten to see the obvious.

"Dammnit…" Van Helsing growled angrily, and he slammed his fists onto the door, regardless of the pain. He needed to get the key to this door, but he knew that wouldn't happen. "Velkan…?" he shouted so the Gypsy Prince could hear through the thick door, hoping Velkan will answer back. He had to.

**Xx**

Velkan's eyes opened with instinctive alarm at the sound of a slam hitting on the door of his cell. He looked up at the door, and smelt a familiar scent. Then he heard his voice being called out, and he realized that it was Van Helsing standing behind the door. His hopes lit up immediately, but the agony of last night's change had left him without much strength. He had to breathe for a few seconds before he could answer back.

"Van Helsing…?"

**Xx**

Van Helsing smiled when he heard his voice, "Yes…"

But he paused though, a look of worry now crossing his face. "Are you hurt?"

There was a short silence before he got an answer. "Yes, but it is nothing. I have felt worse than this. _Much worse…_"

Van Helsing felt a strong surge of emotions blast in his heart. He sensed something wrong in the way Velkan said the last words and his hands clenched into tight fists at the thought of the Count. "Dracula didn't hurt you, did he?"

The area became still as if someone had stopped time. There was no sound but the beating of the two men's hearts, drumming in different beats telling the tale of these mortals. Suddenly, the unnatural stillness cracked and broke into a thousand pieces, as the truth was soaked through the air.

"Anna is dead, Van Helsing…" the voice trembled, drenched in grief.

Van Helsing's felt his whole body go numb, stiffening like a board. The hands that were leaning on the door separating him from the only other Valerious in the world slipped, and his knees gave way. He slid to the floor, his eyes starring at the nothing, only slipping away the salty tears he held. His hands were trembling, and he bit his lips in anger at Dracula and at the fact that he could have saved the Princess's life. He had failed her. And he was about to fail Velkan as well…

_But you haven't. And that is what counts… _a hopeful voice in the back of his head spoke softly, giving him strength.

"We _will _see her again, Velkan," Van Helsing said, and he believed it. He will not let Anna's death be in vain. He will kill Dracula and avenge her death.

"I-I… I am the only other Valerious left in this world… Why did Anna have to die? Why couldn't I die in her place!" Velkan's voice spoke, and you can imagine the tears he must be shedding right then and there. Van Helsing touched the door, his hand's warmth being stolen away by the cold, unforgiving metal that shut him away from the inside.

"She would not have wanted to see you die, Velkan. Anna was a strong woman, a soldier at heart. I will miss her…" Van Helsing spoke gently but he smiled just a little as he said the next sentence. "But I'm happy you are alive and I had the chance to meet you in person, Velkan."

**Xx**

A strange kind of warmth stretched through him, burning in his soul and to his heart. Velkan suddenly felt as if someone else was with him, someone he loved and cared deeply for. A desire to be closer to the presence grew and he smiled. It was Anna. She was with him now, in his heart. And she will never disappear. Not while he was still alive. Van Helsing was right. He was happy to be alive. It was an agony for him to know that his sister and the rest of his family was now in purgatory, but that will change. He was going to do everything in his power to destroy the enemy who had ruined his entire life and to free his family.

"I'm grateful to be alive. You were one of the people who has given me hope when there was only little to found. You have kept me alive, Van Helsing, whether you know it or not. Even in these dark times, we've come to help each other even in small efforts. If only we had met earlier, when we were both free men."

Velkan heard Van Helsing laugh softly in a half-hearted way. "Yes, if only…"

Suddenly the Prince smelt blood, and he felt the wolf in him roar hungrily for it. The smell was so sweet to Velkan, it was mesmerizing. He shook his head, trying to push away the hunger. He was no monster… "Are you hurt, Van Helsing?"

Van Helsing gave a slightly pained reply, "I am… But it's only a scratch…"

Velkan knew it was a lie, he could smell it. "It is deep, Van Helsing… At that rate, you will lose blood."

"I'm fine," was the answer to his statement. Velkan scowled. How stubborn could this man get? He wasn't going to be able to help the hunter if anything happened to him, and Van Helsing should realize that. "No, you are not! I can smell it bleeding out of you with each second, stealing away a part of your life essence away…"

And then before he could think about what he was about to say next, Velkan said it. "Van Helsing… You need to get help…" There was a pause before Velkan spat the next sentence out in distaste. He hated the idea that he was helpless to aid his Van Helsing, "---from Dracula. He _will _heal you…"

"I'm not going to go to Dracula for help! I will not show him a weakness!" Van Helsing yelled angrily, furious with what Velkan had said. A part of him understood why Velkan had said such a thing. He knew if he did not get treatment for his wound, he might die from loss of blood. He had assumed that the cloth wrapped around him would be enough to save him from that obvious fate. He did not want to see the truth. If he had one moment with Velkan, nothing seemed to matter.

"Van Helsing, you must! Shed that pride and find him! Do you want to die, you foolish man!" Velkan growled back with a roar and Van Helsing hesitated. He could not die… he _did not _want to die. The hunter had an assignment to save, and he had no time for death.

_Velkan is right, Van Helsing…_ a voice in the back of his head spoke as if in warning. A huge stab of pain suddenly pierced his senses, and Van Helsing gritted his teeth in agony…

"Alright… I will go!" Van Helsing barked and he got up, leaning on the iron door.

But something was wrong.

Suddenly as if a wild storm had captured him, trapping him in a firm grip, Van Helsing was thrown backward and he felt to the floor, holding his head. Pain burst from his mind, doubling with his wound as flashes of memories… A partial fragment of his forgotten memory soaked into his system, poisoning Van Helsing in its will…

**xXxXx**

"_At last…" a familiar voice spoke to him, as young Dracula came up to his 'friend' and patted him on the shoulder._

_Gabriel Van Helsing smiled softly. "It is good to see you again, my old friend." At this, Dracula grinned back._

_The two men hug each other in a friendly embrace, their swords clinking gently by their sides. The soldiers around them took no heed of this, passing by them to find their loved ones… No one would have suspected a thing… They were too careful for that._

_At this moment, when no one was watched, that Dracula leaned close to Gabriel's ears and whispered… _

"_I've come to claim you for my own."_

_The Left Hand of God shivered… But it was not out of fear._

**Xx**

Velkan heard a sudden agonized gasp escape from across the door, and then a following sound of a _thud_, as if something heavy had fallen sharply onto the cold floor. After this, there was only a deadly silence. Not a single sound, except the rash breathing heard faintly from what separated Velkan to Van Helsing.

"Van Helsing?" Velkan's voice echoed like a sword slicing through the air, only to impact upon nothing. His eyes went to and fro from impatience. There was no answer. "Answer me, dammnit!"

The ever-growing smell of increasing blood reached his nose, making the Gypsy Prince flinch. His eyes glowed with uncertainty and anger. "Van Helsing!"

Nothing. Not a single cry, not even a grunt. Velkan's eyes became round with fear, the fury vanishing from him.

"**VAN HELSING!"**

**X**

-evil giggle- Cliffie:P I'm so evil! Although if you review, then I might ease you suffering and update once again! (; Oh Evanescence music makes me all so angsty, lol :D

As for the small memory Van Helsing is remembering a single memory. There'll be more to come, but right now, I can only give you a little.. Sorta like a teaser… gah that sucks! –cries- Maybe next time… AND I apologize if I made Van Helsing look weak… o.O

Well, hope you enjoyed:P **REVIEWS ARE MY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, and get me writing again:D**

**Edited: 4/19/2007 at 6:00 PM (:**


	12. Speak Out if You Do

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: HEY GUYS!! XD I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER, **_**AT LASTTT!!**_** :D (I KNOW I MADE SOME OF YOU HAPPY BY THOSE WORDS, LOL!) (: THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONG ENOUGH, AND NOW IT'S KILLING ME TO UPDATE! I MEAN, WHEW, IT'S DRACULA/VAN HELSING & VELKAN!! XD … Anyways, lol.**

**The most important thing is…**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ & REVIEWED MOI STORY!! YOU ROCK ALWAYS!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere!**

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware!**

**NO FLAMES please!**

**Chapter Twelve – Speak Out if You Do**

Dracula's eyes flew open. Something was wrong. Very wrong… He sensed it.

The King of Vampires got up from his icy coffin, stepping out, his shoes hitting the cold cobblestones. His eyes glowed in the darkness of the large room. Dracula heightened his powers over the tower and suddenly he realized what was wrong with the picture.

He could only hear a faint heartbeat from Van Helsing.

"_Gabriel…"_ Dracula whispered, his hands curling into fists. His blue orbs burned in fury, his teeth sharpening into fangs. Someone had dared to hurt his hunter, _his prisoner… _He _alone _could do such an act, and yet someone else had hurt him.

Growling angrily, with the thought still lingering in his mind like a burning scar, Dracula was gone.

His fallen angel needed him now.

**xXx**

"Oh God, no… **VAN HELSING!** Wake up!" Velkan yelled with all his might, shaking roughly in his chains. The Prince's eyes were blazing with gold, the pupils narrowing like a cat's eye. The smell of blood was growing stronger, making his skin tingle with sweat. He shuddered as he tried calling for the hunter again. "Van Helsing… answer me!"

There was no reply from behind the door. The hunter was unconscious…

And Velkan was helpless to aid him.

The Gypsy Prince gave out a curse, gritting his teeth. He violently shook his chains, hoping that it will break if he pulled hard enough. But he knew that it was a wasted effort. Even in his werewolf form, he could not be rid of these particular clasps. Dracula had made sure that whatever creature was trapped inside its crude shackles would never escape without his command.

"No…" Velkan whispered in despair. That was until he sensed another presence behind the door. He sniffed, and he recognized the scent all too well.

It was Dracula.

**xXx**

In a blur of dark smoke, Dracula appeared in front of the dungeon door. Almost immediately the smell of blood reached his nostrils, and he blinked tears from his eyes. The smell was so sweet and intoxicating, the beast inside of him urged him to feed upon it. But the Count shook the feeling away. He had no time for that… Not just yet.

Dracula looked down and saw Van Helsing, lying unconscious on the cold floor. He kneeled beside him, Dracula's icy hands slipping towards the hunter's rugged cheeks. He could feel slight warmth in them still, but it was growing fainter with each second. His eyes quickly went towards Van Helsing's leg, the crimson blood already bleeding through the temporary bandage. A small pool was gathering beneath the wound.

"Oh, dear Gabriel, what have you done?" Dracula spoke softly and ripped the bandage away from the leg. Below it was a deep gash, but the Count wasn't able to see it very clearly. If he had, he would have recognized it to be made by a werewolf.

Dracula did not waste any more time. He put his hand on the wound, feeling the blood envelope his palm. He concentrated his will on it, and almost immediately it started to sew itself back. The loss of blood will soon be returned in time.

Before he could think of anything else, he was brought back to reality from Van Helsing's groan. He was pale, but alive. The hunter shivered in the cold. Dracula washed away any trace of blood on the floor, making it disappear. He scooped Van Helsing into his strong arms. Alas, the vampire did not share the same warmth as this human and therefore had no advantage to stopping Van Helsing from shivering.

Cursing under his breath, Dracula was about to leave. However he realized something as he looked up at the door in front of him. He recognized it with aversion burning in his eyes. It was the cell leading to the Gypsy Prince. He gritted his teeth, anger surging through his body like a poison that could not be controlled.

Dracula entered the dungeon with ease, coming face to face with Velkan's determined face.

The Count frowned. He could see a familiar fire lit inside Velkan's eyes once again. The Count had thought that the news of Anna's death would make him full of despair- then the torture would have been much more easier to commence. Instead he stared at a man with a strong strength of mind, unwilling to give up. It disgusted him. He wanted to crush it between his fingers.

Dracula raised his free hand in the air, as if he was clutching something in that gap. And before Velkan could even move, he felt a burst of pain erupt in his chest. His heart beat fast, and he realized with a grimace that Dracula was clutching his heart. Dracula only held onto a cold, impassive look. It could have chilled anyone to his or her bones.

Another jolt of pain shot through the Prince, and Velkan screamed out in agony. It echoed with a hollow tone. The Count leaned close to Velkan, his breath as cold as the wind. His fangs protruded dangerously from his jaws in warning. "_Gabriel is mine…_ You will not have him!"

Velkan raised an eyebrow, and in spite of the pain, he grinned widely. His heartbeat was fast, his breath ragged. Velkan's eyes glowed in match with Dracula's.

"I do not fear you, Count…" Velkan spoke, his voice unfaltering.

But then his gaze fell on Van Helsing, unconscious inside the vampire's arms. He could smell the hunter's magnificent scent, growing stronger with each second. He felt a small flicker of doubt, and he glared angrily at Dracula.

Dracula looked amused at his werewolf's reaction, and flashed him a sly smile.

"I have told you before that Van Helsing will be mine. He has _always _been mine. I will make him hate you for your pathetic existence… You will be nothing to him…"

"How does it feel to be utterly _alone_, Velkan?" Dracula's lips turned into a cruel grin. Velkan flinched at those words, feeling it pierce him through the heart at the cold reality of it. His gaze never left Van Helsing… The hunter gave him comfort and had made him remember that fear is nothing but poison.

"I do not fear you…" Velkan repeated softly, and Dracula growled.

"You will learn to be obedient eventually, Gypsy Prince. And that time will come _soon…_"

With that, the Count disappeared from sight with Van Helsing still slumped out cold in his arms. Velkan shook his shackles in frustration.

There was only one reassuring thought in his mind; Velkan knew that the hunter would not hate him, no matter how Dracula may try. But he frowned at the fact that Van Helsing might just fall in love with his enemy… with the Count. His eyebrows furrowed in concern, and he bit his lips. He can't let that happen… Not for Anna, not for the lives at stake.

And to do so, he will need to escape. Velkan looked around his surrounding, and at the door clamped shut in front of him. He will make it open, and the key will do it for him.

He wasn't going to fail.

**xXx**

"**Desire is the starting point of all achievement, not a hope, not a wish, but a keen pulsating desire which transcends everything."**

**- Napoleon Hill (1883-1970) -**

**xXx**

"_You do not fear death?"_

_He spoke softly, as the world around him shimmered._

_The Knights of the Holy Order sat together watching the moon and the stars. Thin clouds had crossed paths with the moon a few times, but soon vanished towards the other side. Selene's beautiful glow showered the two men, basking them with a radiance of light…_

_It was fate that had brought them together. It was no accident that Gabriel Van Helsing, the Left Hand of God, was to fall in love with this handsome, calm knight…_

_There was wind in the night… It carried the silent melody in the air as both of them locked eyes onto each other. Dark blue eyes like the storming sea stared into the eyes of Light hazel eyes, a green forest of ever-growing wilderness..._

_Two glowing orbs burned brightly- knowing and searching…_

_Dracula grinned widely with a devious smile, "Do you?"_

**xXx**

Van Helsing's shot open. He felt cold, very cold… But there was no pain…

The dream… Van Helsing couldn't… _didn't…_ want to think about it. He wasn't even sure if it even _was _a dream, and that disturbed him even more. If he knew Dracula so well, why wasn't he friends with the infamous Count? Van Helsing groaned.

Dracula was an enemy… Nothing more… He was just another one of his assignments…

It meant nothing…

_Nothing…_

_Are you sure?_ A small voice in the back of his mind spoke very faintly.

Cursing, he wiped away the sweat from his face slowly. He attempted to get up from the bed, but a strong hand pushed him back, preventing him from moving anywhere. The hunter glared up at the stranger's direction, and it intensified when he looked straight into the face of Dracula.

"Get off of me…" Van Helsing warned icily. Dracula smiled in amusement, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where will you go, Gabriel? You have nowhere else to go, my friend."

Van Helsing frowned, feeling those words sting at him. He would have liked to deny that fact, but the Vatican was of no help when it came to rescuing their hunters. He felt alone, and it hurt. Except he was not going to show this in front of his enemy… After all, the immortal did not understand emotion. Or so he was told to believe.

"What is it that makes me so special to you, Dracula? How did I know you?" Van Helsing spoke, out of curiosity. Dracula grinned secretively.

"Would you like to know?" Dracula whispered, but loud enough for the hunter to hear.

Van Helsing couldn't answer… He fell into silence. Was knowing the past really what he wanted? What is this feeling… This strange familiarity he held towards this dark-haired man?

_What are you thinking? What have you gotten yourself into?_

_**Gabriel…**_

Dracula softly touched Van Helsing face, savoring each moment… missing the touch that he had longed for so long. He had expected out of his foolishness to be returned the favor, but instead he felt Van Helsing's coldness as he was brushed away… Suddenly he felt pure bitterness and a fury towards the men who have stolen the one he loved from him.

He wanted the man, and he will get him in coming time. But first, he needed to earn Gabriel's trust.

"Perhaps that is a conversation for later," Dracula spoke with a small smile. He released the hunter, leaving a faint trace of crumpled creases on Van Helsing's clothes. He turned to the open door of the room, and he felt eyes… Those beautiful hazel-green eyes… Boring into his back like a sweet sting of vampire fangs on his neck.

His lips curving into a sly grin, he walked out of the door. He didn't look over his shoulder; he already knew he caught Van Helsing's curiosity in his grasp.

**xXx**

**PLEASE REVIEW, CAUSE WORDS CONVEY ALL THE EMOTIONS! XD Pleasee? –puppy eyes-**

**The capital letter thing vanished, so I'm all human now, lol… I dunno if that's a good thing, but hey, everybody's gotta be normal at times… **_**Sometimes…**_** -grins-**

**(The strange title was inspired by the song 'Soul Mate' by Natasha Bedingfield! It really is a BRILLIANT song! ;)**

**ELWYNDRA**


	13. What Stirs Within Me

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's another chapter to satisfy that hunger of yours:D And you know what? I just remembered the strangest thing. I guess its because my head was in the water of something (dreamy, slashy water) but I totally forgot that VH, Velkan and Dracula need to.. you know.. eat to survive! -slaps self- What the hell! So you'll be seeing some eating and _normal _stuff. lol If I missed anything else (apart from the bathroom, lol.), don't forget to mention it! As a writer, I always get drawn to the better parts of the story. o.O** Please review!!!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ & REVIEWED DEEP SKY!!! I love you all!! XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere!**

**I'll try not to make it very graphical, but it would probably still be PG-13. If not, beware! NO FLAMES please!**

**Playlist: **While Your Lips Are Still Red – Nightwish, Strange Love – Depeche Mode, Strange and Beautiful (I'll Put a Spell on You) – Aqualung, It's Not Over – Chris Daughtry, Falling – Emmy Rossum **(All awesome songs!! XD They are inspirational!)**

**Chapter Thirteen – What Stirs Within Me**

After his encounter with Dracula, Van Helsing had fallen back to sleep, succumbing to the need for slumber. His body was exhausted and weak from the blood loss, and he had grown pale in the face.

Dracula had sensed this as he walked down the hall, listening to the soft heartbeat of his beloved after closing the door gently behind him. Like his footsteps, the sound echoed through his hollow heart. Dracula thought he could almost feel that same heartbeat within his own. He touched his chest, feeling the icy touch beneath the cloth. His heart had stopped beating the day he had sacrificed his mortal life to the Devil. He remembered it clearly, as if it had happened yesterday.

The Count frowned slightly. He could still see the past passing through him so vividly. It haunted him each time he was near Gabriel. The hunter was breathtaking, like a sweet poison running through his body like an rush.

Dracula felt his fangs lengthen and his eyes glowed, flickering as if it were a dying fire cradled by warm air. His hunger for blood made him growl and Dracula realized that he had not fed yet. And this made him also remember that Gabriel had not eaten either. If the hunter did not eat, he would starve to death, and the Count did not want that. _Dinner..._ a voice rang in the Count's mind, and the vampire smiled thoughtfully. Would Van Helsing accept his invitation for dinner?

"We shall see..." Dracula spoke in a hushed tone, his eyes sparkling in exhilaration. He would have the best meals served on the table. And to do that, he will need to have a little chat with the Chef. But only after he fed on the blood of another and warmed his body with its crimson liquid. He was going to make an offer that Van Helsing will _surely_ not refuse...

Dracula grinned and this time he had the smile matching that of the devil.

**x X x**

Van Helsing stirred in his sleep, cold and sweating from another confusing dream that made him groan in distress. He shook his head, his eyes moving frantically behind his socket. He gripped the bed covers so tightly he ripped them, the threads coming out mercilessly. And yet he still didn't wake up. He was caught inside another chaotic memory...

"_Valdemar..." his voice echoed in a thin whisper. Arms embraced him tightly and he felt tears falling like rain on his shoulder. _

"_I d-don't understand," spoke a deep voice, quivering in grief. Light beamed onto eyes of gray, with the fading color of hazel. Noses touched one another and lips kissed Gabriel's cheek, desperately pleading to be returned the favor. His hands reached out to comfort the man in front of him, but there was a look of confusion on Gabriel Van Helsing's face._

"_What happened, my love?"_

_The man named Valdemar looked up as soft lips kissed his own cheeks and tearful eyes. Gabriel saw him smile, and he did the same. He gently drew the man closer to him until there was no space between each other._

_Hands gripped at his shirt tightly, balling inside of the man's palm like a swirling whirlwind of creases. "Do you love him...?"_

_Gabriel's heart felt as if an arrow was pierced through his heart and made to freeze. But he hid his expression as desperately as he can. Valdemar tightened his grip on Gabriel when he didn't answer, a tinge of anger visible in his tone. _

"_Do you..?"_

_He bit his lips, and asked for forgiveness right then. His heart beat uncontrollably, afraid his true emotions will be revealed. He forced them all away, caging it in the deepest core of his soul. He will not hurt Valdemar. He could never._

"_No."_

Van Helsing's closed eyes opened. For a moment he lay there absolutely still, only his eyes moving. He could feel his chest rising and falling, and the heart beating rapidly. That dream had been so vivid.. so _real..._ He licked his lips as if to make sure it was real, and he tasted nothing. But he knew it was no hallucination of his mind. It was a long lost memory of his past. A reality that he had forgotten.

"Valdemar... who are you?" he whispered. He had felt that mixture of emotions in him, the feeling of love, desperation and sadness. It still clung to him and he felt his heart rip apart by invisible knives. Tears had unknowingly reached his eyes and slipped through, sliding down his rugged cheeks.

Van Helsing put a hand to his chest, not understanding his grief and pain. Everything was so confusing. Suddenly he shivered, feeling uncomfortable as a sensation of déjà vu washed over him. He knew this feeling. He had done the same thing before... Van Helsing looked at his hand, furrowing his eyebrows. Did he do the same exact thing in the past? Did he feel his heartbeat and wonder what this feeling was all about?

He brushed away the fading tears and tried not to think any further on the subject. The hunter wanted answers so badly; he had too many questions that need to be resolved. But he can't do nothing about it. His memory was lost to him and only in dreams could he obtain some meaning. And yet it made no sense. It always left him puzzling in the end.

Pushing aside the ripped sheets, Van Helsing got up, expecting pain. Instead, he blinked in surprise as he felt nothing. He quickly turned to look at his leg and found that there was no more cut. Not a single mark except perhaps a thin line that was left as a scar. He involuntarily shivered once again when the hunter realized that Dracula had saved him.

But not all of him was saved. Van Helsing still felt cold and fatigued, and he could feel that the blood he had within himself was gone. He got up weakly, feeling slightly dizzy. He supported himself by putting his hand on the walls. His eyes flicked to and fro, from the furniture in his 'room'. Like before, Mihai leaned on the bedside table like a living things waiting for its master to wake up. The hunter pulled the sword into his belt, and touched his hot forehead. He really needed a bath.

"You finally woke up. I was beginning to think you will not wake at all."

Van Helsing immediately turned to look behind his shoulder, and in his shock, he let a gasp escape his lips when he found Dracula a few steps away from him, watching him as if he were the predator and Van Helsing the prey. The Count smiled charmingly. This only made Van Helsing's glare.

"Leave me alone, Dracula. I have had enough of you."

"Enough? Unfortunately, you will not be rid of me, Gabriel. Remember that you are _mine. _No matter how hard you struggle, run or hide, you cannot escape. Our souls are already interlinked!"

In spite of the fact that Van Helsing was weak, his anger fueled his strength. He pulled Mihai out of its sheath and pointed it in between Dracula's eyes. It was close enough to strike. And yet the Count stood still as a statue, a calm expression on his face. He smiled as if he enjoyed what was happening now.

"Have you forgotten, Gabriel, that I cannot die? Nothing can kill me!" Dracula laughed.

"But you will still feel pain!" Van Helsing yelled, his eyes flashing dangerously. His grip on Mihai grew stronger.

Dracula's lips curled wider. "It is strange to see that fate is repeating itself... There was once a time when you had done the exact same thing to me." His tone was eerie as he spoke. "You pointed that sword at me demanding what I've done."

"And what did you do!" Van Helsing shouted furiously in annoyance. "I do not remember you! I remember _**nothing!**__"_

"But you _will_ remember." Dracula spoke softly. Van Helsing bit his lips and he felt blood in his mouth.

"What if I do not want to..?" Van Helsing whispered, his anger slowly fading. His confusion showed on his face, and Dracula only smiled back at him. He walked closer towards the hunter, who stepped back hurriedly. Unfortunately he fell backwards onto the bed. Trapped, he looked around for an exit but he found none.

The Count was right in front of Van Helsing. The hunter expected the vampire to do something, anything, to harm him. But instead Dracula stretched a pale hand out to him. Van Helsing stared in surprise, not expecting what had happened. He looked cautiously, but he knew it would be a waste of time to keep rejecting the vampire's help when he needed it. He grabbed the hand, and Dracula grinned gladly. He pulled the hunter up onto his feet.

"Do not fear, Gabriel. I will not let anything hurt you." Dracula whispered, "Because I will be the only one who can..."

"I don't understand you," Van Helsing managed to say, regaining his posture again. He looked at the Count in disgust. Dracula chuckled coldly.

"In time you will know. Now, come, you need to bring back your strength. Join dinner with me." Dracula spoke, and he saw Van Helsing's harden. He ripped out of the Count's grasp. "Dinner! And if I refuse?"

"You will not. You _cannot_. Not if you value Velkan's life."

Dracula smiled as he saw the frustration on Van Helsing's face. It was almost beautiful. He looked inquiringly at the hunter, the vampire's probing eyes challenging the mortal. Van Helsing looked away, knowing he had no other choice to make. Reluctantly, his lips parted to answer, and the Count knew what he would say next.

"Yes."

"Yes what, my love?" Dracula grinned in satisfaction. Van Helsing felt himself burn with vexation. He bit hard at his lips, the bead of blood welling inside his mouth. The Count's senses heightened a hundred times over and he looked almost hungrily at Van Helsing. The hunter only glared. He had to endure this humiliation. For Velkan's life hanged by a thread.

"_Yes_, I will join you for dinner," Van Helsing growled through gritted teeth. Dracula, who calmly controlled the growing frenzy and desire to bite, smiled graciously.

"Good. You will come straight with me, Gabriel. Do as I say and this night will not be as bad as you may think. However..." Dracula's eyes gleamed at Van Helsing, who shifted uncomfortably in his stare, "If you do not acquiesce to my wishes, the life of Velkan Valerious may not last long."

"Don't you lay a finger on him, Dracula! I will obey you, but only because you have given me no choice!" Van Helsing countered.

Dracula frowned slightly. "Obey? No Gabriel, you are not my slave. You are my love. You do not see lovers ordering each other when they are in love, do you?"

Van Helsing looked at him in disgust, "You are abominable, Count."

"Ah, but remember, Gabriel, you know little about me..." Dracula smiled mysteriously, and took Van Helsing's hand. The hunter shuddered, but said nothing.

The Son of the Devil led him out of the hunter's room, opening the door with a silent wave of his hand. Doors opened to let its Master and his guest through. Van Helsing watched this without a word, observing the Count's face. He could see absolutely no emotion on that cold, stony face. It looked empty, a chasm of black left in place of a source full of light. And yet... Van Helsing's eyes narrowed. There was also something in his expression that was so human. This hollow man may have killed to fill that hole in replacement of his heart, but he still knew how to smile so softly and yet cunningly so as not to pull his guard down.

Dracula pretended to ignore the man's gaze, knowing this will only bring Van Helsing closer towards him. The strong, sturdy hand he gripped with his own stirred many old feelings to him. Despite the fact that he could not feel, his body and soul still remembered the moments when it tapped into his aged human emotions. He had cherished them when Gabriel was gone. But now he hungered for it. With each touch he was able to familiarize himself with those experiences. When his eyes locked onto each and every detail of Van Helsing's face, he almost thought he could hear his heart beating again. But alas, so long as he was 'alive', that would never happen. Forever.

"This way," Dracula said, pulling Van Helsing out into the open hallways. But for the hunter, who was weakened from the previous events, it was a hard task to do. He would stagger, and clutched Dracula's hand unconsciously to stop himself from falling to the ground.

Finally the Count couldn't bear to look at him trying to attempt something that could not be done. He scooped the fragile hunter into his strong arms without any effort. Van Helsing resisted, of course, but his body would not respond to his actions. So instead he had to stick with curses.

"Let me down, Dracula!" Van Helsing spat, struggling weakly. But Dracula didn't do anything of the sort.

"When you cannot stand on your own? No, I think not. I will carry you. It is inevitable perhaps to have a proper dinner at the dining room. You will eat inside your room." The Count spoke, a half-smile on his face. He was a little disappointed that their dinner, something he had been looking forward to having, was denied. But then again, he could always try again. For now, he needed to take care of the hunter.

Van Helsing growled under his breath, but this time he didn't say anything out loud. He knew he was helpless, and at least he will not have to worry about falling to the floor every time he tried to walk. But the thought of his enemy _holding _him... it was disturbing, and yet quite helpful. He felt powerless in this position. Only his words could become his weapon if his body was disabled. Anyone could take advantage of him, _especially _Count Dracula.

Eventually Dracula was back to Van Helsing's room. The doors opened and the shivering Van Helsing was laid back into the bed. The ripped remnants of the covering sheets that Van Helsing had destroyed in his sleep was already gone, replaced by the maids by clean, snow white sheets. A cold chill ran through Van Helsing, and he shuddered as if he were ill. Dracula pulled the covers over Van Helsing, hoping this will stop the warmth the hunter had from escaping. It didn't seem to do no good.

"It is cold..." Van Helsing spoke in a whisper. His lips were slowly turning into the color of purple.

Dracula touched his shoulder and closed his eyes, willing all the cold to stay far away and to bring every bit of heat back into Van Helsing. Almost immediately the area had become warm, and the cold waiting outside of the room. Van Helsing felt it, but no words came out. He was surprised by the Count's kindness. For being such a unfeeling creature of the night, Count Dracula did not harm him like he thought he would. He was cruel... but merciful. _Was I wrong to judge him...? _Van Helsing thought faintly.

"Are you warm now, Gabriel?" Dracula inquired, stroking Van Helsing's shoulder to gather friction. He knew if he continued this, the warmth will grow. The hunter did not have the strength to push away that hand but that wasn't the only one reason why. The touch comforted him, and made him feel safe. This feeling felt slightly foreign to him because all his life he strived for it. He thought it strange that the immortal he was supposed to be killing was the reason for his ease.

"Why are you doing this?" he said. He looked at the Count with genuine perplexity. Dracula looked back at him, studying his expression.

"I am doing this for you, Gabriel."

Van Helsing felt something strike through his heart when he heard those words. He broke eye contact with the Count, trying not to reveal his emotions. Dracula only tilted his hand and touched a hand on Van Helsing's cheek. The hunter flinched, recoiling. But his uneasy heart was beating away so loudly inside, entrancing Dracula in its melody. The Count could see that Van Helsing was wavering, feeling more and more unsure about his 'so-called' assignment. _Good..._ he thought secretly.

"I will call for the maid to bring the food here, Gabriel. They will help you if your strength is dwindling." Dracula said and he got up, releasing Van Helsing.

The hunter exhaled a breath in relief. _Was it relief? Or did you fear the fact that you wanted it to stay? _A small voice spoke to him, making Van Helsing counter back stubbornly. _This is wrong! I do not want this!_

_Don't you? _the small voice questioned before it vanished inside of Van Helsing's mind, making him squirm inside of the bed uneasily.

"Where are you going?" Van Helsing blurted without thinking. He regretted it after.

Dracula turned to look at him and grinned. "Curious, my love?"

"No!" Van Helsing said furiously. The Count only chuckled.

"We shall see, Gabriel.."

Dracula walked back out of the room, closing the door again. Van Helsing could only stare helplessly, his thoughts of morality shattered into disarray at his feet.

And he wasn't even sure if he should pick those pieces up.

**x X x**

Eyes of purple and silver gray glowed murderously at the door leading towards their Master's guest. In the darkness, two of Dracula's Brides watched from the ceiling. They had been watching their Master and Van Helsing interact with each other. Their jealousy grew with each passing second they saw Dracula touch the despicable mortal in a way that even _they _had not been touched before.

"How dare this repulsive, murdering _human_ poison our Master!" Verona hissed through her fangs, which had been rapidly growing. Aleera nodded her head, her strong nails digging into the walls.

"The mortal will _pay_ for deceiving the master, seducing him..." Aleera snarled. She turned to look at her sister, her vibrant red hair moving with her head movement. "What shall we do, sister?"

Verona grinned, her silvery eyes turning to blood red. "We will kill him. We cannot have him staying in our way any longer." She took out a key from her pocket and handed it to Aleera. The red-haired vampiress took it with a slight questioning look on her face. "What is this?"

"That, my love, is the _key_ to our favorable outcome..."

**x X x**

Velkan cursed as he shook in his iron chains. He could move it and twist it as much as he can, but the thing never budged no matter how much pressure he put in it to make it bend and brake. Dracula had made sure that he will never escape without his permission.

At least, without a key.

Velkan sensed a presence and he snapped his head towards whoever it might be. It was dark inside the dungeon, but with his feral eyes he could see clearly enough. A woman dressed in a gorgeous, dark rosy gown braided with jewels stood at the edge of the dungeon, her hands crossed over each other. She gazed at him in amusement, her eyes illuminating in luminesce. Velkan's eyes narrowed when he saw a small glimmer in her pale hands and realized that she was holding a silver key.

"Why are you here?" Velkan growled icily, eyeing the object in her hand. The bride of Dracula only smiled. She walked closer, her shoes echoing loudly. With each step, the Gypsy Prince could see her immortal beauty, and yet see all the malevolence as well. He screwed his nose in distaste as he smelt undead flesh even through the pleasant smell of her perfume.

"I have come to you with a proposal, _Prince._" The vampiress smiled mockingly. "I have something in my hands that will free you."

"And why would you be so generous, vampire?" Velkan replied, his eyes watching the bride Aleera cautiously.

"Generous?" Aleera laughed as if it were terribly funny, "No... Verona and I are doing this for _our own _benefit! Master has been attached with his guest for far too long. We will use any way to get his affections back! And if it is by releasing you and-" Aleera's eyes flared venomously as she spat the name out of her lips. _"-Van Helsing.._ then that would be done."

"You expect me to believe every word you say and accept your offer? I am not easily persuaded. I can smell treachery in your gesture, and in your eyes you have a secret that you easily hide with your lies. You plot against us. The Count will not be pleased with this at all..." Velkan spoke slowly, studying the vampiress's every move. Aleera only giggled sinisterly, her eyes flashing darkly.

"Yes, Master will not be pleased. But he will forgive us. He always does. Hundreds of guests have come to our palace..." Aleera spoke, and she smiled widely, "... but none last long. If you want that to change, Prince, I suggest you take our offer and release the hunter before we are provoked."

Velkan heard this and growled, unconsciously baring his canine fangs at the vampire who smiled thinly. Inside of him, Velkan wanted to refuse the Bride's offer. He smelt something evil coming his way, and from the expression on the vampire's face, it appeared almost too plainly that Aleera meant to hurt them. But another voice insisted that he take this chance and ignore the other whisper of warning in his head. If he did this, he will free himself and save Van Helsing from Dracula's clutches and find a way to kill the Count once and for all...

"I accept, vampire. But do not think I've taken sides with you. You will have your Master, and I will have Van Helsing." Velkan glared at Aleera icily. The bride let her fangs lengthen in warning.

"Lovely!" Aleera spoke loudly, as dark shadows started to float and curl around her whole body. She raised the small key in her hand, her expression a look of cruel glee. "Remember to _Fetch!_"

With a wicked cackle, she threw the silver key at Velkan's direction and vanished in a swirl of darkness. Velkan was barely able to grab the key with his chained hands before he caught it.

"Bitch..." he growled at the empty space before he immediately went back to his task. With a little difficulty, he slipped the object through the keyhole and twisted, making the locks of his bounds click and clatter uselessly onto the floor. He did it with the other chain on his arm and then his ankles. Velkan rubbed his wrists, wincing painfully. It had been a long time since he was last free from the wretched shackles...

Slowly a smile formed on his face as Velkan got up onto his feet. He clutched the key tightly in his hands, new determination electrifying his body. His eyes blazed with feral gold, his orbs narrowing into slits.

In front of him stood a thick iron door leading out of the dungeon. For once, the Gypsy Prince thanked God for the cursed power given to him by the wolf. He walked towards the door and sunk his claws right through the metal as if it were made of goo. He thrust his arm back, holding tightly onto the door. It broke right off its hinges, debris falling on the ground. He threw it hard onto the ground easily and stepped out, feeling the air out of the dungeon.

"Freedom..." Velkan whispered, raising both his hands apart and high above his heads like the wings of a bird in flight. _I will avenge you sister, mother, father! Your deaths will not be in vain! _Velkan shouted in his head, vowing it with all his heart.

"_You will not have Van Helsing, Dracula!"_

**A/N: CLIFFIEEEEE! **Yays! Horray! -gets smashed by a twiggy wood branch- Okay, I admit it, I was evil, lol. Now all I ask of you is to review so I can continue and be inspired by your wonderful words:D (Mwhahahahaha! o.O;) I hope you guys liked the chappie:)

It seems I have an obsession with heartbeats, I can't help but write about it, lol. _Especially _if Dracula can't feel! Then sound and seeing is all he has... right? Dracula, VH and Velkan are all a bit OOC, so if you thought it was weird, sorry. If not, then that's great:D Also, It looks like I'm sorta abandoning Carl so he'll appear (hopefully if there's room) in the next chappie! Or if not, maybe the next chapter:D


	14. Blinded by Emotions Unexplained

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: This took forever to write, lol. Sorry for the lateness! **Okay guys, here's a little twist for you to bite on! ;D I was trying to include this scene for _quite _a long time! lol :P It's new so I hope that it's not confusing for you! If it is, I'll be happy to explain! (: (And try not to spoil you too!)

Please have a visit my livejournal, **Elwyndra**:D The link is in my Profile! I'm going to post some stories (Fics and Fan Fics) on it with some previews of the next chapter. I'll probably post faster there! (: Thanks! (The journal is still under construction btw- I'll finish updating it soon!)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! XD I dedicate this chapter to all of those who reviewed: Dizzles the Dizzy, Lady-of-the-gray and Sara! XD -hands out sweets-**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! I think OC-ness is inevitable! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**MULTIPLE WARNING! MALE / MALE KISSES INCLUDED! Don't read if you're not into it!**

**Playlist: **Looking Up the Sun – Poets of the Fall, Never Alone – Barlow Girl, Poison – Groove Coverage, Rebirthing – Skillet, Curse of the Moon – Okina Reika (Loveless Anime Soundtrack), Lithium – Evanescence, For the Heart I Once Had – Nightwish (!!!)

**Chapter Fourteen – Blinded by Emotions Unexplained**

_Keep running..._

_Follow his scent._

That voice kept repeating inside of Velkan Valerious's mind, growing loudly with his escaping breath and strong, beating heart. The flowing, artificial wind had gotten a hold of the Prince's beautiful, dark brown curls and brushed it back from his fluorescent eyes and flushed cheeks. All he could depend on was his nose, which had the ability to catch any smell in spite of any boundaries.

_His face._

_It haunted him... _

_He needed to reach him._

_But no more._

Velkan staggered, but he got up to his feet as if he had never fallen. His skin was chilled by the coldness of the Palace. There was nothing to keep him from feeling warm except for his running. The back of his hair prickled as he stopped. He stared at a narrow passageway. He could smell the faint traces of Van Helsing's smell grew stronger. He grinned and rushed through it quickly.

_He was going to save him._

The Gypsy Prince ripped open each door he could find, ignoring the pain when he dug his fingernails deeply into its material. He didn't matter whether it be wood or metal, he would take it right off the wall and throw it aside in frustration when it wasn't what he was looking for. Velkan was about to open another door next to the one beside it, which had been destroyed, laid to rest in pieces on the floor, when his eyes locked onto a door that had a small window.

_And protect him by any means._

He started to walk up to it, and almost immediately knew that this was the door. He could hear a heartbeat drumming inside. He sniffed and a whiff of human odor came from inside the room.

"Van Helsing!" Velkan cried out, tearing the entrance. He dashed into the room and he quickly he saw the hunter lying asleep on the bed, his eyes closed. From hearing his name being called, Van Helsing's lips twitched, and he shifted in his sleep.

Velkan looked around and saw the half-finished dinner laid out on the silver trolley. He was confused at first until he saw the faded shade of pink on Van Helsing's cheeks. Almost immediately he blamed himself. He had been the reason why Van Helsing had almost died. If the hunter hadn't taken the risk of seeing him, he would not have lost any blood from the pressure. He was somehow comforted by the fact that in spite how pale Van Helsing was, he was still alive and breathing. He had been afraid for him.

The Prince quickly walked up to the sleeping hunter and spoke, "Van Helsing, wake up..." Velkan shook Van Helsing's shoulder, and his brilliant hazel eyes flourished the area with color, meeting Velkan's gaze.

"Velkan..." Van Helsing murmured with drowsy eyes, but he forced himself to widen them so he can see clearly. Quickly the edges of his blurry eyes became clear and he saw the Prince smile back at him. It had been a while since he had last seen Velkan this closely, but there was something about that face that he knew before. However, he couldn't think about that. Urgency crept up his whole body, tingling through his body like a jolt of electricity.

"Why are you here! How did you get out of there? You should have left me here and run!" Van Helsing suddenly shouted angrily and he grabbed Velkan's shoulder as if to demand answers. The Prince looked at him in surprise, not expecting the words that came out of Van Helsing's lips.

"I came for you!" Velkan countered back, "I came here to rescue you!"

"Fool! At the risk of your _life? _No! **Go! **I'll only be a load to you!" Van Helsing yelled, shoving Velkan away, but the young man didn't do anything to obey. He looked at the hunter with steady eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here, Van Helsing! Stop pushing me away!"

"I'm still weak! My body won't respond to me quickly. You are my assignment, Velkan. I need you to keep yourself safe. If anything happens to you, my effort will be a waste!" Van Helsing shouted.

Velkan drew closer, "And what of your life! Dracula will kill you, Van Helsing. He has no heart, he feels no love. He is a hollow bastard, and when he gets what he wants, he will finish you!"

"But he could have done that ages ago, Velkan," Van Helsing murmured, his anger disappearing.

Velkan grabbed his hand, gripping it firmly with his own. "Come with me, Van Helsing. I cannot leave you here alone with the Son of the Devil."

Van Helsing didn't reply. He just glanced at the Velkan's hand, and then the Prince himself. Reluctantly he nodded, dreading the consequences of what will happen if he did not have the strength to keep himself up. He hated being helpless, let alone a burden to the man _he_ should be saving.

"Come on, we do not have time! I'll help you.." Velkan said and pulled Van Helsing to his feet. The hunter wavered, but the young werewolf was holding him tight enough to stop him from falling. He smiled in spite of all the danger. He didn't shy away from the helping hand. Velkan grinned gladly.

"Wait..." Van Helsing said, putting a soft hand on Velkan's shoulder. He limped towards Mihai, gripping the handle. He felt the same familiar touch and smiled.

"Van Helsing!" Velkan cried out and Van Helsing nodded, putting the sword through his belt with a little bit of difficulty because of his numbing fingers. The two of them left Van Helsing's room, its doors left wide open as they ran...

All the while a silent, dark figure stood outside of the room with his glowing, fiery eyes observing them invisibly with a darkening frown on his face. He followed the mortals with black intentions...

**X**

"Can you find the exit, Velkan?"

Velkan sniffed, scanning the walls and corridors with his wolfen senses. He nodded. "I smell the trees, and the whiff of wind from down below. There are a flight of stairs we can use to go down. Come on!"

Van Helsing didn't say anything, but he smiled in slight relief. Velkan smelled it. He hoisted Van Helsing's arm around his shoulder and half ran, half dragged the hunter. Van Helsing was also attempting to run as well, but his legs felt weak every time he tried to stand.

"I am sorry for this. If I had called for 'help'sooner, I would not have lost much blood..." Van Helsing said as they escaped through the passing walls. They were quickly reaching the stairs that the Prince had been talking about.

"You are not at fault here, Van Helsing. But why were you hurt?" Velkan replied.

"I'm not sure... I saw a dream. Or more of a nightmare. There was a werewolf. It lunged at me, and gave me this wound."

"But dreams are not real."

Van Helsing turned to look at Velkan, his eyes meeting the Prince's. With an unreadable expression on his face, "And vampires are a myth."

"But-" Velkan began but stopped as he felt the hairs on his back prickle in warning. The palace had gone quiet. Deathly silent. And this disturbed him.

Van Helsing felt something too. He did not hear, smell or feel the same things as Velkan did, but he could sense it. His instincts told him that something wasn't right.

Their feet had stopped moving. They were downstairs, and if they moved a few more steps, they could have walked towards the exit. But they did not move a muscle.

"Velkan..." Van Helsing whispered, "why were you able to escape?"

"Because of a deal." Velkan spoke heavily.

Van Helsing turned to looked him with a dawning suspicion.

"What _deal?"_

Velkan stiffened, "It...was a bargain with Dracula's brides..."

"Tell me you didn't, Velkan-"

"-I'm sorry, I had to-"

"You should never have _accepted!_"

"I could not stand and do nothing!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE! Dracula's servants cannot be _trusted!_"

"I--"

**X**

"_**FOOLS!"**_

There was a resonating cackle that cut Velkan's words short. Two colors of pink and faded silver swirled like a violent storm before their eyes. In a quick, thundering motion, the hunter was ripped away from Velkan and thrown to the nearest wall by a terrifying force. Van Helsing gave out a chocked gasp, agony rushing through his body as he slumped to the floor, his breathing becoming faster along with with his rising chest.

"No!" Velkan yelled, attempting to run to Van Helsing's aid but in a flash his movement was stopped. Claws sinked into his chest, hissing agony as his eyes were blinded by red and flickers of gold. He felt a chilling breath on his neck and a satisfied sneer, "You thought we would release you so easily?"

"You.. cheated!" Velkan was barely able to utter those words before another claw pierced his back, his blood pouring. "We had an agreement!"

"Hah! And you thought we would agree to it? There was one thing your frail hunter was right about; _we _cannot be trusted!" Aleera chuckled before thrusting the werewolf into the air, watching as Velkan fell and crashed painfully onto the cold, marble floor.

"Humans, they are easily broken. Even werewolves! Your uncontrollable thirst for blood is a weakness. Without control, you are just a mindless beast!" This made Velkan snarl. He was having a hard time getting up because of his aching back, but unlike Van Helsing, he had a better advantage. His wounds were healing back quickly.

"Aleeeeera!" Verona yelled and the red-haired vampiress smiled cruelly. While Aleera had been occupied with the Wolf Prince, Verona had pulled the bleeding hunter into her forked fingers. The dark-haired vampiress grinned back, "Come, sister! Finally we shall share our victory!"

"_NO!"_ Velkan roared, and he got up, his eyes flaring with a blinding intensity. With a hideous snarl, he had no choice but to turn. Fortunately for him, the moon had no control over his actions. Before Verona was able to bite Van Helsing's bare neck, the dark, brown werewolf lunged for Dracula's Bride. The vampiress shrieked when claws dug into her pale skin and she transformed as well, temporarily releasing her grip on Van Helsing.

The hunter in question was numb from newly, cut wounds, but he had to move. Unsteadily he reached for the wall for support, and managed to get back on his feet. His eyes swirled with blinking lights, and he could see the blur of the werewolf form and the winged bride in their battle. Unfortunately, he was unable to detect the presence of Aleera fast enough.

A white, clawed hand roughly grabbed his neck and slammed him back to the wall. Aleera gave a hideous cackle, her long tongue reaching to lick the blood away. Van Helsing shivered, hatred and disgust showing on his face.

"Yum!" Aleera mocked, her beautiful face disappearing, replaced with the look of a deadly predator. She brushed Van Helsing's hair back as if to tease her prey, and Van Helsing flinched. He struggled furiously, kicking and digging his fingers into the skin of the vampire, but it was no use. Aleera did not let go of him.

"You will suffer, hunter, for the death of our beloved sister Marishka!" Aleera snarled, her eyes glowing red. Her fangs sharpened as she continued, "You will endure pain like no other mortal has ever felt! You will pay for deceiving our Master in your twisting arms! The blood that flows within you will empower us!"

Van Helsing flinched even harder when he heard the bride's last sentences, "Dracula is _nothing_ to me!"

Aleera laughed disbelievingly. "Oh really? Then you will not be missed!"

The hunter felt a vice-grip on his neck as he felt the remaining air he had left being pulled away. He tried to pry the hand away... Life was slowly whispering a silent goodbye.

_Mihai! _Van Helsing thought frantically as he tried to reach for the sword. But the Bride noticed and her talon-like fingers sunk deeper, striking his skin like thorns. Van Helsing gave out a pained yell, causing the vampiress to chuckle with exhilaration.

Aleera leaned forward to sink her fangs deep into Van Helsing's neck, almost tasting the blood that she expected will gush sweetly into her frozen lungs. Unfortunately her moment was stolen when claws suddenly ripped at her skin, leaving scarring wounds. She gave out a howl, her grip on Van Helsing's neck being lost. Van Helsing gave out a huge gasp, breathing in as much air as he can.

He watched as Velkan had managed to save him again. The werewolf was trying to pull Aleera's wings out cruelly, the vampiress having been crushed by the weight of the wolf's claws. She shrieked in hatred, pain and frustration, calling for her sister desperately. _"Veronnna!"_

The werewolf, or Velkan, turned to look at Van Helsing's direction with its glowing, large eyes. He knew what Velkan was trying to tell him, but Van Helsing was no coward. He would not run without his innocent safe from the hands of evil. What sympathy he had for Dracula was yet again extinguished by the appearance of his Brides. These women were twisted to become Dracula's servants, eternally cold like their master and always longing for his touch that never gets returned. Van Helsing had felt disdain against these once-mortal vampiresses. But now he pitied their existence.

"I am coming, Aleera!" Verona yelled. Her wings were in a horrible state as well, the wing on her right having been bent so much her healing powers were working very slowly. She didn't seem to care that Van Helsing was near enough to claim. Her eyes were locked onto Velkan and Aleera as they fought. It was clear that the wolf was winning. "We will defeat the insolent beast once and for all!"

She dived in for the kill, but she was unexpectedly blocked by Van Helsing. In his bleeding hands he held the glinting sword Mihai, a determined look on his face. He swung it with all his might, slicing at the Bride's chest deeply. No blood poured but the wound was there. She cursed and grabbed Van Helsing's wrist too quick for the human eyes to catch. Van Helsing gritted his teeth in agony as he felt it being twisted. The vampiress forced the hunter's neck bare.

"You have been a nuisance to us the day you had arrived to Vaseria! I do not know what Master wants from you but he will not get it! And you will not **live **to help him receive it! _DIE!"_ Verona screamed, her dark hair lashing wildly behind her as her fangs protruded. She bent for the kill, her eyes red as fire. Van Helsing knew that this was his chance, his _only_ opportunity, to strike at the Bride before she bit him. He drove the silver sword deep into her stomach. The vampiress gave out a gasp as she felt the metal slide through her undead flesh. Verona gave out a pained snarl. Van Helsing's bloodied hands soaked her dress, making it look like she was nearly bleeding.

In that very instant a large claw threw Verona backward, grabbing her vulnerable wings to leave the damage a little longer. The eldest bride crashed into the thick wall, its pieces crumbling down on her as she gave out a painful hiss.

Velkan, still in his wolfen form, rushed to Van Helsing's side and nuzzled his cheeks. The hunter couldn't help but smile; it almost felt as if he had a large dog. Soon the creature before him vanished, the fur falling to the ground in a pile. Velkan stood in his ripped clothes, barely close to naked. Van Helsing took off his coat and handed it over him, who accepted it gratefully.

"I-" Velkan began, a look of shame on his face. However Van Helsing stopped him, shaking his head. "Do not continue. You do not have to apologize. I understand that you wanted to help me."

"But I have only done harm on you!" Velkan shouted, his fists clenched. He looked like a little boy about to cry, guilt soaking up his heart and emotions. He had lost so many loved ones with his unthinkable actions and his idiotic thoughts. How could he have let Van Helsing be in danger's way?

To his surprise, he felt strong arms around him and Velkan realized it was Van Helsing. The hunter hugged him tightly in his embrace, in an attempt to comfort him. Van Helsing was still angry with Velkan for what he had done, but it was only human to make mistakes. He didn't want the prince to feel any remorse for it.

Velkan looked a little stupefied at first, but after a moment he clutched the hunter to him closely. "Thank you.." he spoke warmly.

"You are my assignment. I need to protect you... for you to _live..._" Van Helsing said in reply.

Velkan closed his eyes, feeling every part of his senses tingle. The sound of Van Helsing's breath, and the distinct smell of him reminded him that he was not alone. Anna was gone, his family was gone.. But not him. Not Van Helsing. This man always stayed by him no matter what happened, whatever consequences there may be lying wait for him... He opened his eyes and saw the hunter's face, a soft look on his face.

Before the Gypsy Prince could stop himself, all his overwhelming emotions took control of him. His hands slid towards Van Helsing's face and their lips impacted together, this time catching Van Helsing off guard for a few mere second. But soon the shock dissipated. The hunter's lips moved in response, expressing his pleasure. Van Helsing felt his eyes subconsciously close and his body relax, in spite of the pain he felt. Each of them tasted the other, enjoying and welcoming all the marvelous seconds that passed between them.

However it did not last long.

**X**

Dracula witnessed this with widening eyes, his rage eating away his icy heart. Around his body a shrouding pitch black mist curled to his feet and his hands like coiling serpents. He could stand the jealousy of the brides, and Van Helsing's attempt to escape his palace. But not this. This treachery was agonizing, and his immortal mind fumed to see _his _Gabriel being taken away by the hands of his hated foe... Dracula's face had the deathly expression of the devil himself.

"_**VALERIOUSSSS!!!"**_

**X**

I am not yours, not lost in you,  
Not lost, although I long to be

Lost as a candle lit at noon,

Lost as a snowflake in the sea.

You love me, and I find you still

A spirit beautiful and bright,

Yet I am I, who long to be,

Lost as a light is lost in light.

Oh plunge me deep in love -- put out

My senses, leave me deaf and blind,

Swept by the tempest of your love,

A taper in a rushing wind.

**I Am Not Yours – Sarah Teasdale (1884 - 1933)**

**X**

It all happened in a blur.

Claws teared Velkan away from Van Helsing's lips, and the same came to Van Helsing. Except the scenario was different. While Velkan was thrown carelessly away, Van Helsing was grabbed by possessive hands that ripped his skin and made him gasp in his pain.

"_**YOU ARE MINE!" **_Dracula roared, his inhuman appearance making the hunter feel chills running through his entire body. Van Helsing felt thin tears reach his eyes. Dracula's sharp claws were slicing deeply inside his skin, drawing blood. The agony was unbearable. Suddenly the world seemed to spin as if he was falling from the sky. The strength he had left seeped away. Van Helsing lay inside his enemy's grip, bleeding unstoppably, weakly trying to make the immortal release him to no effect.

"**INSOLENT WOLF!" **Dracula ignored Van Helsing. His fury was consuming him.

Still holding the hunter in a vice-like grip he walked towards Velkan. The Prince was quickly trying to get up to his feet. However the Count was faster. He lifted Velkan easily with his will using just one rise of his fingers. Van Helsing watched in horror as he saw Velkan's face contort in pain, his eyes growing blood-shot.

"_I should have killed you when I had the chance!" _Dracula hissed wrathfully.

"No..." Van Helsing breathed, his chilling hands grabbing the collar of Dracula's military coat in one violent tug. For a moment Dracula looked down at him with irritation and mortal anger, but it had vanished to be replaced with an emotion he had not felt for a long time.

His grip on the Valerious Prince wavered and was lost. Van Helsing had seized Dracula's lips in one judgmental kiss, catching the vampire off guard since the days when the immortal was still a human being. Van Helsing caressed his nemesis's cold skin with his bloodied hands, and Dracula soon returned the gesture, vigorously kissing him back, falling deeper into the abyss of his once lost lover. Scarlet smeared each others faces, and it almost looked as if Dracula was feeding from the hunter.

Velkan had crumbled onto the ground upon his release, his vision barely focusing. He held a hand on his bare chest, feeling the timid heartbeat softly returning to its original rhythm. He shivered; for a moment he didn't understand why he was not dead. Then the Prince realized that Van Helsing had somehow managed to save him. Slowly his eyes focused together... and he bit his lips hard.

"Stop.." Velkan growled, standing up. All the while he watched as the man he had kissed before was being taken by his cruel rival. He could smell blood, and Velkan's eyes ignited with hunger. He pushed the emotion away desperately but it lingered within him.

Van Helsing continued to brush his lips against the vampire's. But inside he felt a turmoil chaining him to his own discarded thoughts. He had done what he did now to save Velkan's life, but in exchange was he killing himself? Would this be a death wish over his head, ribbons of black tying him to this vampire? When the Van Helsing heard Velkan call out, he stopped, guilt washing over him in an overwhelming tide.

Dracula sensed this; he let go of the hunter's lips and grinned malevolently at Velkan's direction, sinking his claws deeper into what he rightfully owned. Van Helsing inhaled sharply in agony, fighting to stay awake.

"Release him."

The Count smiled secretively, "He is bound to me. I alone, _Prince _Velkan."

Velkan's lips twitched, "That is for him to decide."

"Emotions are what costs the lives of many, wolf. That is why no matter how hard you try to defeat me you will never succeed..." Dracula mocked, laughing as he licked his lips, tasting the ravishing essence of his hunter's blood.

Van Helsing heard all of this with a grimace. But he wasn't able to reply. The pain striking his body was severe. He felt a tug of the familiar blackness he had befriended the last couple of days. Strangely, he thought he could hear a inviting song lulling him to sleep. It was a man's voice, calling his name melodiously. It haunted him as he closed his eyes to all senses...

**X**

Van Helsing's head fell back to rest on Dracula's shoulder, crimson drenching his porcelain skin. Velkan winced as if he was struck by a needle, feeling the same jealousy inside his chest. It was just like last time, when he was in the cell and Van Helsing was in the arms of that monster he despised with his life.

"You will be punished, wolf, for tainting my tortured angel. Feel relieved that you will not die by my hands tonight..." Dracula growled darkly. Behind his back, the night was slowly vanishing. Within minutes the sunset will flourish the world with its golden colors.

Chains appeared out of the ground, slithering wildly in the air and catching Velkan off guard. The Prince emitted a furious snarl as they clamped onto his ankles and wrist as if he was bitten by an animal.

"I will defeat you, Dracula! Van Helsing will be saved!" Velkan shouted, as his surroundings started to shimmer like water. Dracula glowered, his eyes roaring like hell's blazing fire. Darkness stirred and swallowed the two opponents completely, and when the mist finally vanished... they were all gone.

**A/N: **Ooh its the beginning of a tug-o-war! XD Who will win? -secretive smile- Wanna know? The purple button on the bottom of the page is your new best friend! ;) Please review! XD I promise I'll update soon!

Now I gotta go sleeppppp! x.X


	15. For the Sinner

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: **Ooh I think I missed Carl for quite a while in the chapters... Shame on me! Poor Carlikins! -goes to hug but gets slammed by an invention by Carl-

**Carl (annoyed): **Hmpf! I like Van Helsing, remember? (minor note: Why in God's name didn't you include me! -sobs- Van Helsing, Dracula and Velkan get more showtime!)

**Elwyndra: **Eep! -guilty- I'm sorry! But I only wanted to hug you because I was a- Aiiiii!!

-gets trampled- o.O ...

-barely escapes- Gah, the Friar certainly knows what he's making! Please enjoy, and **thanks a lot to my great, GREAT, reviewers! This story wouldn't have gone if not for your wonderful reviews!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! I think OC-ness is inevitable! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Playlist:** Hold Me Tight – Your Favorite Enemies, Believe Me – Fort Minor, Rebirthing – Skillet, The Only One – Evanescence, Lacrymosa – Evanescence, Remember the Name – Fort Minor

**Chapter Fifteen – For the Sinner**

"Oh dear, that is one _long_ pathway," Carl cursed softly as he stared wide-eyed at the steep, rocky path falling downwards closely at his feet. He held his weapons and brown bag closely, gulping nervously. The harsh weather of Romania did not give any sympathy to the Friar's skin, who shivered uncomfortably from the chilling cold.

The reason why a small, frail Friar like himself was in the middle of a freezing forest was because he was in pursuit of Van Helsing. After the days staying enclosed in the warmth of the Valerious Manor, Carl felt that he needed to act instead of sit away afraid behind closed doors.

Sure, the Manor was safe. Nothing could have gotten through those guarded walls. But he had a task to do, and it was to find Van Helsing, rescue him from the Count, find the Velkan Valerious and to kill the Son of the Devil responsible for so many swift deaths.

Still, Carl was no field man. He hesitated when it came to venturing the frightening forest all on his own, and _without _a guide. When he asked the villagers if there were any brave ones who will accompany him, none accepted it. He had to go all on his own, staking his life on the weapons he had made for protecting the innocent. The irony was that _he_ had become the innocent.

He had thought about sending another telegram for reinforcements, but Carl couldn't help but feel that that would be a bad idea. Something in what the Cardinal wrote inside the last telegram still nagged Carl's consciousness.

Slowly, one foot at a time, Carl walked forward, careful not to fall over. Each step he took made all of his body tingle uneasily. But finally he was able to get through, with the help of a few huge tree trunks. The leaves fell softly onto the ground where he trailed towards his unknown destination.

"Now where would I be now...?" Carl murmured as he put the heavy crossbow onto the dirt for a moment, relieving his aching arms. From his pocket he took out a map he ripped out of the books in the Valerious manor, looking at the drawings of rising landscapes with a tired sigh. Finally he couldn't help himself anymore; he fell onto the ground with the brown bag of weaponry wearily.

_Am I lost? _Carl thought as he shook his hair, ruffling it. He looked back at the map again, a quizzical look on his face. He assumed he was going to the right direction, but alas, he was in a _forest_. He didn't know the area of Wallachia as much as he knew about the Vatican's vast rooms and floors.

The friar searched his pocket again to find another page teared from a different book. Carl looked down at it, understanding a lot but knowing nothing at the same time. Written onto the paper with deep, black ink was a chronicle.

While he was inside the manor searching through the extensive library of books concerning the history and customs of the Valerious Line, Carl had stumbled upon a particular book of interest that had helped him understand a little about the family's mysteries.

Within the dusted pages written in latin (which he translated), Carl had read the beginning of Dracula's resurrection...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Carl gave out an excited intake of breath. He couldn't help it! After hours and hours of submerging into the dark history of Anna's family line, he held a written account of Dracula.

_Finally! _Carl thought, and coughed for a moment as the thick dust flew around his face when he tried to shake it all off. Waving it away at last, he got his nose tuned back to normal. He ran to the dark maroon divan and sat as comfortably as he can with the volume sitting on his small lap.

Quickly, he opened the cover of the book and to the first few pages. Carl's finger slid onto the roughly tanned vellum, touching the chapter title, crossing gently towards the chapter page, 79. He heaved, letting all of the paper slide onto its front.

Written on the pages were this... **(A/N: I'm changing quite a bit of the VH plot, but hopefully not **_**too **_**much of it!)**

_Count Vladislaus Dracula, son of Valerious the Elder, was a member of The Holy Order (more written in page 80), and proud Prince. He was said to have been a mighty Knight, always claiming victory for his people._

Carl continued downward, towards where it began at 1462.

_However in the year 1462, Dracula had died out of unnatural causes. It is believed that nobleman had given his life upon a sinner he loved, expecting death, only to be resurrected with the help of the Devil. Satan had given him immortality. But the Count was not human. He was the first Vampyre to be born into the Holy Ground of God._

_The identity of the 'Sinner' is still uncertain, but a few of the Knights claimed that it was someone from their brethren. Unfortunately, these few informants also died later on in battle and rumors had soon vanished into oblivion, never to be looked upon again._

The Friar felt an icy chill descend upon him. He remembered Van Helsing's remark about the war that had happened during the time when Dracula must have still been alive... Perhaps... Just maybe... Carl thought furiously inside of his mind. It would make sense why the Cardinal sounded so agitated in the telegram.

_This may mean Dracula might know Van Helsing... _Carl concluded, instantly disliking the ugly thought. He read further on.

_Dracula's former home, a decaying Castle untouched by humanity, is in the shrouded parts of the Carpathian Mountains._

_This is it! _Carl cried out thoughtfully. If he could find the old Castle, perhaps maybe he will be able to locate the Icy Fortress the Son of the Devil was locked inside before the Devil had given him wings. And if he was able to find the Count, then he knew that Van Helsing will be there. Or at least, that's what he hoped.

The blonde haired Friar put aside the big book and asking for forgiveness, he guiltily ripped the chapter page, putting it in his pocket robes for safe-keeping.

Hurriedly Carl went back to the library and took out a bunch of old maps, spreading them onto a table as much as he possibly can. He looked down at the map carefully, biting his lip. He pointed to the Mountains and traced it invisibly with his finger.

_Where could it be...?_ the Friar pondered, until something clicked. A distinct memory of a volume about the history of the Holy Order drifted into his mind. He remembered that there had been a small list written about its early headquarters and where it had been. There were a few places he be able to relate with the Count's former home.

_There was a headquarters in Borsec... And if Dracula was a Knight of the Order, then he must live closely around the area..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Now, what to do..." Carl spoke softly. He looked out at the seemingly never ending crowd of trees. He wished he had bought a stallion, or at least a steed to help him through. But Vaseria did not want to help him when it came to their animals. They accused him of 'stealing' what was rightfully theirs. (And this also included the terrible death of Anna Valerious, their last hope for Dracula's imminent defeat. Carl had no choice but to enter the unknown steed-less, with his inventions as his shields and weapons.

"Borsec... It is not that far from here. **(A/N: I'm not quite sure actually.. lol **_**o.O Maybe **_**it's close, lol.)**If I just walk a little bit more, hopefully this path will grow smoother..." Carl spoke to himself, trying to stay optimistic as he got up again. He took the crossbow back into his arms, put away the two pieces of paper and then walked.

He looked up at the sky, shaded by the growing trees. The sun was up, but the color was growing orange. Soon, the sun was going to set. Until then, he was going to either have to find a place to stay or camp inside the forest.

And to Carl, staying outside and sleeping unprotected outside in the biting cold was not too appealing. Especially if he knew what kind of creatures liked to stay awake in the dead of the night...

**X**

Sunlight had entered the broken foyer, its once beautifully built walls and ornaments now in a devastating array marked by the violence of its owners. But contrasting to the light, the shadows had also made a home beneath whatever place they could hide.

Beneath one of these shelters were two beautiful women, both bleeding away in dark blood. On their skin were traces of bruises, swollen badly. And their bodies were barely hidden by their dresses, which were cut apart as if they taken some scissors and decided to tear it apart.

However, for _these _two ladies, their circumstances were different.

"Sister, this is a disgrace!" Aleera spat, wincing as her slowly, healing wound made her feel the pain made by the Valerious.

"We cannot do anything. The sun will pass. Until then, we shall only hope that it does not kill us. It is far better here than to stay inside, at the mercy of Master."

Aleera gave out a frustrated scream, causing Verona to grimace distastefully. But she said nothing. The incident with the Valerious and the hunter, Van Helsing will outrage their Master.

"_**My Lovelies..."**_

Verona's heart felt like a stake had passed through her heart. Even Aleera, who had been cursing endlessly under her breath, stopped when she heard her Master's voice in the blinding light.

"M-Master..?" Aleera said, fear over taking her senses.

"The light, Master... we cannot see you..." Verona whispered with a shiver.

Quickly the light was fading, and both of the brides looked up and saw Dracula's vengeful face looking down at them. The expression on their Master's face frightened them both. Never had they seen such murderous fury within the darkness of those eyes.

"You have _disobeyed _me, darlings..."

"Master! We were attacked! The Valerious wolf had escaped, and tried to kill us with its piercing fangs! We could do nothing to-" Aleera began, lying fluently, hoping that this will make Master's expression soften just a little.

"**_SILENCE!_ I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR _LIES!" _**Dracula bellowed, causing both his Brides to hide more deeper into the shadow, sobbing in terror.

"I have warned you, my brides. You have stabbed my back in darkness for far _too long..._ I will **NOT HAVE YOU DESTROY WHAT I HAVE BUILT! **_Your Jealousy..._"

Dracula stopped and took three steps closer. He could feel the agonizing stabbing of the despicable Sun. His enemy. He looked at the two vampiresses, their tears falling from their face. These women had become a hindrance. Feeble and _useless.._

The Brides cowered, hugging each other as they watched the man they loved and adored deeply in their blackened hearts raise his hand. The roof that had been giving them a temporary night was now gone, vanishing with the power of Dracula's will.

They realized too late that this time, they would not get an ounce of mercy from their Lord, who they had entrusted their lives with.

Dracula watched this with hollow emotions, eyes cold and unfeeling. The screams did not effect him. Their looks of sadness and anger did not sting him. The blood did not make him feel. The building fire did not make him want to shed a tear.

The Count only watched silently, until finally he uttered five words.

Five words that spoke of the end to Aleera and Verona's lives.

"_...will end to this day."_

**X**

**A/N: **I write scary Draculas, lol. Really. I just scared myself while writing this.

Somehow, writing about Carl makes me very descriptive.. Hmm... I wonder why? -raises eyebrow at Carl, who grins innocently and continues to read a book called 'How to Get Attention from the Writers'-

**Please review! ;) I know you want that next chapter:P**


	16. Trust Too Deeply

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!!! XD -squeals-** And for taking the time to review – I'm very grateful and happy! (: This is a chapter inspired by lots of slashy-ish songs, many of which are Metal Rock! XP So I have all those brilliant artists to thank for inspiring half of what I'm writing! (;

**Oh! I almost forgot! For those of you who don't know yet, I put up a poll 'Who would you like Van Helsing to fall in love with in the end of 'Deep Sky'? on my profile! You can vote! XD If you do, then I'll write with the results! (; Isn't this fun! XP lol!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!!! (: -hands plushies of Dracula, Velkan, Van Helsing and Carl- **

_**Now without further ado, you may continue on to the chapter! XP**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the marvelous movie, Van Helsing! And all quotes written on various chapters.

**Summary:** A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! SLASH included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! I think OC-ness is inevitable! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Playlist:** What Have You Done – Within Temptation, Comfortably Numb – Pink Floyd, Crashed – Chris Daughtry, What About Now – Chris Daughtry, Get Naked (I Got a Plan) – Britney Spears, The Last Night - Skillet

**Chapter Sixteen – Trust Too Deeply**

The following morning burned with sunlight, but the weather changed abruptly to be replaced with a thunderous gale that never ceased to stop. Outside the icy fortress of Dracula's domain, the world shook, the lightning crashing down, as if it had feelings of rejection.

Usually in a day like this, the Count will stay inside his private quarters and stare at the passing weather with a glassy eye. In his right hand he will be holding a glass of blood, his other hand settling slightly on his cheek in a thoughtful position. But alas, this was not the case.

Today the Vampire was not in the mood to sit back and relax. Dracula was _furious_. His whole body roared, his face contorting in a beastly snarl. Inhuman jealousy was threatening him to make a decision. The Count's eyes was colored ruby red by an invisible painter, his fangs lengthening.

The Valerious had to be destroyed. The kiss between his beloved hunter and the abhorrent werewolf still plagued his mind in nightmarish flashes.

_**I should have been the one who had him FIRST! Those pure, exquisitely addictive taste of **_**MY****_ angel had been stolen away! TAKEN by my FOE!!_**

The vampire knew that Van Helsing had not kissed him out of choice; it was only when Velkan's life was threatened did the Hunter kiss him to take Dracula's mind off of the werewolf. And _this..._ was unacceptable!

_Van Helsing had always belonged to him; the moment their eyes had first met and the single second when their lips met.. the hunter was _hisDracula bit into his lips, drawing unnecessary blood. _He knew that man, the one he had first saw and fallen in love with, was in this new, unique and resilient Van Helsing._

Dracula gave out a loud yell as he let everything break and rain to the floor. Windows shattered, books were ripped and the ground was clawed by an undetected monster that tore apart whatever was in the room. Objects gave out a sad wail before it was demolished.

The Count didn't care. He felt nothing for these _things_ he held now. There was only one thing in this world that he cared and loved, this man he never forgot. It was Van Helsing. And if he was snatched away from him again, then there would be no forgiveness from Dracula's blackened soul. Mercy was such a petty thing to give.

A thought crossed Dracula's mind, causing the Count to think deeply. _There is something suspicious about the Valerious's actions. What was the mortal's motives?_ _He means to pull me down with his trivial tricks..._

He circled his room impatiently, but finally he couldn't take his unease anymore. He disappeared and appeared again in the room where Gabriel Van Helsing lay asleep, eyes closed. Dracula entered gracefully, but it was rushed. He stood by the man, watching as Van Helsing's head snapped back and forth in troubled movements. The hunter's chest was bare, but it was bandaged with white strips. Unfortunately the blood was soaking through.

When the Count had brought this man back to this chamber, bleeding continually, he did nothing to stop the crimson from flowing. It was one of his punishment towards Van Helsing, who had gone against his wishes. His anger and bitterness had took over his senses first.

"Gabriel, you are the only who makes my pain go away..." Dracula whispered, delicately brushing aside the loose curls on the hunter's face. He moved closer towards Van Helsing's bare neck. The temptation to bite him was always strong, but he was not going to taint this man just yet. The time will come when he will become his forever. Until then, Dracula was going to wait.

The Count rested his head lightly on the hunter's shoulder, remembering the old comfort seeping into him like water traveling through his throat. It was such a fresh sensation, he closed his eyes, his beat-less heart feeling just a hint of emotion in this moment.

A pained moan left the hunter's lips, causing Dracula to wake up and stroke Van Helsing's cheeks as if he were touching a cat. "What are you_ seeing,_ Gabriel?"

Without even feeling any guilt for what he was about to do next, the vampire put a hand above Van Helsing's eyes and entered his dreams...

**X**

_A World of Light and Darkness._

_It struggled to dominate each other. Lightning struck through the surfaces of this fragile dream, but its golden sparks quickly faded into a visible echo. This made the colors blend together furiously, clawing at each other like two beasts from different sides._

_Dracula shimmered into this dream with a charming smile, his eyes observant and his movement seeming almost casual. He was quite used to intruding other people's privacy by now. He was not the Son of the Devil for nothing. The vampire pushed back his hair that fell down his face._

What is this..?_ the Count thought, looking around him curiously. His surroundings were so radically bizarre, but just as fascinating. He watched as the hunter appeared closely a meter away from him._

_Van Helsing stood in between the colliding forces. He looked weary and confused, but striking in his features. Drenched in sweat, his hair was wet and ruffled but flowing slowly in the invisible wind. The man was staring away from Dracula, oblivious that the Count stood nearby._

_Suddenly a silver chain with a forked arrowhead in its front came snaking through the air for a moment until it pierced Van Helsing's chest, digging directly into the heart. The hunter let out a sharp gasp, his eyes widening and his feet faltering. Blood burst from the wound, the crimson liquid pouring into the ground._

"_**No!** I won't give in!" Van Helsing yelled, pained tears building in his eyes. He grabbed the chain, pulling at it. The other end was unseen by the shadows._

_Now Dracula was intrigued. He moved closer, his hand outstretched. The air changed abruptly, and a strong wind thrust its mighty hand, causing darkness to grow smaller and the light to flourish just a little bit. But he did this not because he wanted Van Helsing to win; it was to see the opponent holding the chain in its hand._

_The result of this act made Dracula cry out in bitter laughter. He saw a dark, chasm-filled monster with devilish wings and claws. It had no eyes, only a cruel smile that stretched so widely the mouth was bigger than its head. It was pulling the silver chain, not caring of the agony Van Helsing may be feeling. The Count guessed, no, he _knew_, that this demonic creature was a deformed image of his shadow. Of him. And this... This _pleased _him!_

"_Gabriel..." Dracula called teasingly. Finally the mortal looked up, recognizing the voice. Immediately a mixture of fury and torment flashed on his face. This made the Count smirk inwardly._

"_Stay away, Dracula!" Van Helsing growled, hatred filling his eyes._

"_You can try, Gabriel, but nothing will stop me from coming after you..." the Count drawled pointedly, raising an eyebrow._

_The hunter glared back intensely. But this action resulted more pain. The grip Van Helsing had on the chain was loosening, and with each faltering slip, he felt himself being pulled.. Tugged so hard towards the darkness and away from the light. Finally, his hold failed him. Van Helsing watched with dread, feeling as if the whole world and his soul was falling... until something saved him._

_Or someone he despised so dearly..._

"_Be careful, Gabriel, or you will fall..." Dracula hissed with a widening grin. "Or is that what you want?"_

"_Never with you, bastard!" Van Helsing snarled, and Dracula chuckled coldly. His lips twitched but anger was thwarted with a new emotion he wielded well. Gabriel may have been the one who was cursing, but in this dream, he was the master. Anything could happen._

"_Where have all your manners gone, dear Gabriel? I remember you were a gentleman in my time!"_

_Van Helsing's turned to laugh at him with sarcasm, "Oh, and you consider yourself a gentleman too, Count? Because frankly I do not see the connection between evil and kindness!"_

_There was a cunning gleam inside Dracula's eyes. "Gabriel, you need not fear _my _evil. What you must fear is the unseen smiles of your unforgivable captors..." _

"_Unseen smiles?" Van Helsing repeated his nemesis's words with a tilt of his head. "I have no one laughing behind my back, Dracula. You are the one with all your treacherous games_."

_Dracula scowled, "Gabriel, you trust too deeply. You do not see..."_

_Van Helsing would have thought up of a better remark to counter the vampire's words if not for the dream's violent storm. The light and darkness was now washing together, turning into the color of gray. It floated and then smeared each other with its paint, swallowing Dracula and Van Helsing, who was still being held forcefully in his enemy's twisted arms._

_However they did not disappear._

_On the other hand, the illusion started to squeeze both the hunter and the vampire together. Both men gave out a loud gasp, one out of pain, and the other out of surprise. Eyes widened as Dracula felt his cold wither away. Heat was stabbed into him like the merciless strike of knives. He did not feel pain, but it was certainly a disturbing sensation. _

_Van Helsing, on the other hand, was feeling colder... and colder.. He wavered inside the silver ocean, his eyes glazing over until finally they shut closed._

**x X x**

_The hunter saw._

_And he felt._

_The sorrow. The pain._

_**Hands traced the neckline of a woman, her bare skin gleamed palely. Fangs lengthened as the predator stopped toying with his victim. It was little fun when the prey soon submitted to his commands. The mortal's eyes widened to a certain degree, but her body was too frozen and her mind intoxicated for her to resist.**_

_**Blood was drawn.**_

_**Thousands of innocent lives were taken to sustain the body of **_**one****_ immortal._**

_The betrayal._

"_**M-Master..?"**_

"_**You have disobeyed me, darlings..."**_

"_**Master! We were attacked! The Valerious wolf had escaped, and tried to kill us with its piercing fangs! We could do nothing to-" **_

"_**SILENCE! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR LIES! I have warned you, my brides. You have stabbed my back in darkness for far too long... I will NOT HAVE YOU DESTROY WHAT I HAVE BUILT! Your Jealousy..."**_

_Screams tainted with fear. Hope failed to shine for these misunderstood souls. Dracula's brides, once mortal and alive with happiness. Fire consumed, it did not leave a trace of any life except ashes and the smell.. of death._

_Merciless monster._

"_**...will end to this day."**_

**X**

_Both of them breathed heavily inside the slate colored waters as the electricity that sparked this phenomena went away. Van Helsing shoved the cold hands away from him, knowing inside this dream he will not fall again. He brought himself back to his feet. _

_Dracula tried to gather the hunter back into him, but the man did not submit. Van Helsing stared at the enemy with pure disgust. His hatred against the immortal grew even more deeply than before._

"_I am going to destroy you, Dracula!" Van Helsing yelled, his fists clenching. **"For what you have done!**"_

_The Count stared at the hunter impassively. He knew from the expression on Van Helsing's face, and the look of justice inside those hazel orbs that his memories – a part of it – had been revealed._

"_Guiltless deaths... all caused by your bloodied hands. You will not live long, I will not let it happen! And your Brides.. they have done wrong, but one should get the choice of death before they die!"_

"_And yet you easily killed my Marishka," Dracula said, but there was no anger._

"_I did what I had to do to keep the others safe!"_

"_You misunderstand me, Gabriel. I did what **I **had to do to save you. My brides will not disturb you any longer."_

_Van Helsing glared angrily, "You **repulse** me..."_

_Dracula felt a frown creep his lips. "Mercy is something I cannot give to anyone but you."_

"_I will not show **you **any forgiveness, Count." Van Helsing spoke sturdily._

_The Count moved just a little closer towards Van Helsing, who stood his ground. The air around them wavered, rippling unsteadily. Dracula smiled as if nothing the hunter said had hurt him. But the truth was quite different from appearances. He was, in fact, deeply wounded by the words that came out of Van Helsing's lips. It was ironic really; he was not _supposed _to feel._

"_I cannot help being who I am, Gabriel."_

"_You have betrayed the world, Dracula..."_

"_And have you not also?"_

_Van Helsing felt surprise well inside of him. He did not expect such a question, but the answer was clear to him._

_Before the hunter could answer, the Count read his mind, and answered. "Guilty as ever. Like me, you will always be hunted."_

"_Tell me, Gabriel. How well do you know the Valerious?"_

_Van Helsing flinched, "Well enough."_

"_Really? Is that what you _think_ or is it just a foolish hope?" Dracula hissed. _

_He moved his hand, and Van Helsing's dream mystified into an image of Velkan Valerious._

_Then it turned to an image of Van Helsing and Velkan kissing inside the huge foyer. It was just before the hunter and Velkan was separated from each other. _

"_What are you getting at?" Van Helsing retorted._

_Dracula let a twisted simper form on his face. "Is it not curious that the moment I took an interest in you, the Valerious is in love with you? How would you know if this 'love' is even real, Gabriel?"_

"_It is clearer than your interpretation of 'love', Count!"_

_This time the mist that showed its previous image was replaced with a flash, time-traveling into a moment with Van Helsing and Dracula, kissing bloodied lips._

_The hunter watched all of this with a deep frown. Dracula studied the look on Van Helsing's face. "If you do not love me, Gabriel, then why would such an intimate kiss like this be filled with so much surreal emotions...?"_

_When the last syllable left Dracula's lips, Van Helsing felt a thunderous shock. He gave out a fearful moan as his early emotions (the moment when Van Helsing had kissed the Count willingly) seeped away from him._

_**Doubt. Fear. Confusion. Anger. Heartbreak.**_

_**Compassion. Allurement. Lost.**_

_**Love.**_

_Van Helsing began to open his lips, looking flustered. But nothing came out. His voice vanished... _

_Without a second to lose, Dracula had disappeared from his view, only for the vampire to reappear again. Van Helsing wanted to resist when the enemy came closer, but his body responded differently. Hands brushed against his back, sliding down masterfully. The hunter shuddered as the intruding tongue devoured him, teeth biting his lower lip in silent agony. It was a torturous moment for Van Helsing, and even more terrifying when the temptation to continue blinded his common sense._

_The binding coils of his enemy's arms let go. Van Helsing was left standing with swollen lips, tears of anger floating around his eyes like raindrops from the sky. There was no gravity in his dream._

"_You will feel, Gabriel.." Dracula twisted into a smile. "Nothing shall stop you..."_

_How will you know that? Van Helsing thought inwardly, afraid to speak._

"_Because you have already felt it."_

**X**

Van Helsing woke up screaming with dark, deathly yell. His hazel eyes shot wide open in a mixture of horror, anger, puzzlement and sadness. There was no one there.

Almost immediately, the wounds on his body attacked him viciously, and Van Helsing slid back into the bed with sweat pouring down his face.

_He hated this._

The instant Dracula had touched him, and kissed him, Van Helsing did nothing to push the vampire away. This time it was his body which reacted for him. It had made him long for more. For those cooling hands to continue washing over him like falling rain on clear glass.

_**NO! **I... do not love him! _Van Helsing roared inside his mind, shuddering as he curled up in a fetal position. Dracula's words was still digging its claws inside of him. It made him feel so cold, and alone..

"_**Is it not curious that the moment I took an interest in you, the Valerious is in love with you? How would you know if this 'love' is even real, Gabriel?"**_

_You know him. Velkan is not a man who will betray; it is an unconditional love... _Van Helsing thought. This time the hunter tried to remember the brush of Velkan's lips on his own. It was sweet, caring and passionate. Unlike Dracula's, it was not forced nor agonizing. He had initially been surprised when Velkan stepped forward to catch him in a kiss, but that had worn away quickly. The small fire inside of him had been ignited. It had been such a satisfying moment, and most likely Velkan felt the same.

Van Helsing smiled. His uncertainty was vanishing. _Velkan, you are my absolution._

Very slowly Van Helsing rouse himself, managing to get up and sit on the bed. His chest was colored with red and white strips. He wore dark pants, slightly loosened but not enough to hide the curves of Van Helsing's bottom. The hunter found it disturbing that someone had changed his clothes while he was unconscious.

Something caught his eye, and Van Helsing's attention was pulled towards a certain letter put delicately on the bedside table. Beside it was a black rose, freshly picked with sharp thorns. Van Helsing took the slip of paper and read it swiftly. What was the Count playing at?

_Dearest Gabriel,_

_You have probably noticed that I am not with you now. I shall leave you with your thoughts. Your dreams are far more invigorating than real life. Perhaps we can make a moment to assemble our own together..._

_A small piece of advice; if you wish to understand the deeper art of remembrance, then my kiss will be a reminder. It can have the power to let every shield in your mind to dissolve. All you must do.. is feel._

_If you do not agree with me, well... I shall have to show you **how. **_(There was a smudge of ink there at the end of the line.)

_Valerious is a poison; it mesmerizes its victim but it always knows when to kill. He is not your salvation.._

_I have mended half of your wounds when you were still asleep. I know you like to move around a lot, Gabriel. You never cease to stop. That is part of what I have always loved about you._

_I shall come to you again._

_Be prepared._

_Eternally Yours,  
Count Vladislaus Dragulia._

Van Helsing crumpled the letter furiously.

_You are a stained man, Dracula, drenched with the blood of every man, woman and child you have killed. If you expect me to believe you... you are **mistaken.**_

**X**

**A/N: **Sorry, I know I made Dracula say that he'll try and make Van Helsing trust him? Well, now that that didn't seem to work he's going to use another method to get what he wants. A means of force... and persuasion! -grins- _Enjoy! XD_

As for more of Velkan & Van Helsing, more will come! XP Just not yet:P

**1- Look who's got an obsession eh? (:**


	17. I Will Protect You

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: **Heylloo everybody! -grins widely- The chapter is here:D Chapter 17! -runs around happily- This story never ceases to make me stop writing! Yays! I'm listening to the Sweeney Todd Soundtrack, and _Whoa... _-speechless- Johnny Depp's voice is like.. marvelous. So dark and rich. And Helena Bonham Carter's voice is enchanting, almost enthralling when she stretches her high note. (: Epiphany is my fav! I can sing it daily! (gets quirky looks) Hehe, can't help it! Lol

And **WOW! I have 103 Reviews!** This is awesome! XD I didn't even think I would get so many, and I'm extremely happy for it! **Thank you so much to everybody who read, viewed and reviewed! This is all happening because of you! ;)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! All quotes and lyrics are not mine. Van Helsing is owned by Stephen Sommers and Universal Pictures!

**Summary: **A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! Slash Included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! I think OC-ness is inevitable! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Playlist: **Sweeney Todd Movie Soundtrack! XD

**Chapter Seventeen – I Will Protect You**

There is something wrong with me, Velkan thought. He knew it. He could _feel it. _Perhaps it was the deep longing, the sadness and the growing anger that was making him feel ill. But no, it was not that. It was a physical matter, one that made his heart pound abnormally and make him slump to the wall as if he had caught a fever.

_Van Helsing, you are beautiful.. _Velkan thought, seeing the image of the hunter's face inside of his mind. He wanted more of the man, to touch him, to know him more better. Luckily for him, his naked body was still covered with the black trench coat Van Helsing had been wearing before. It warmed his trembling body, comforting him with the distinct smell of the hunter washing over him. He curled the coat tighter over him, wanting every bit of the clothing to coat itself to his skin.

Velkan still wanted to curse himself for being so naïve when he took the vampiress's offer, but he needed to put the past behind him now. After all, because of what happened, he was able to share his first kiss with Van Helsing. At this thought, Velkan smiled softly.

However, the sickness came back to him again. It tingled his insides, making him want to throw up onto the floor if only to take away the silent poison that was quickly starting to overtake his senses. Velkan stared out of the bars of his cell, his lips turning into a frown. He needed to find a way to escape again. And soon.

**Xx**

Dracula's words seemed to echo endlessly in Van Helsing's head, in spite of his attempts to forget them. They had embedded itself in one part of his mind, and this made the hunter frustrated at both the voice and at himself.

"I need to get out of here," Van Helsing stated, growling unhappily.

He was back where he started. Trapped, lonely and wounded. Needless to say, that was not good. There was only one thing that motivated him now, and it was the thought of Velkan Valerious. And perhaps, just maybe, the history between his enemy. But this notion seemed like a faraway thought. He could still recount the moment when Dracula had lured him with words that made his whole mind ache. His past had gotten him into this disaster. Now he needed to make this nightmare go away for good.

He got up to his feet, wincing along the way from the deep cuts and bruises lingering on his body. The air was chilly, most likely because of the little heat this Castle contained. He found Mihai beneath the empty coat hanger. The shadows made the scabbard glitter in a blurred moment of unfocused light. Van Helsing sighed, and took Mihai into his hands, strapping it to his belt.

He wondered if the door to his 'room' was open as well. Van Helsing thought it may be worth a try. He touched the doorknob, attempting to open it. But as he thought, it was locked. He smiled smugly. He could almost hear the Count's sarcastic reply to this action. _"Useless. This time, no mistakes.."_

Then a thought occurred to him. A few months ago, when he and Carl had gone after a huntress obsessed in destroying the existence of Unicorns, they had been locked inside a huge cage because the woman had found them searching through her room when she was away. At that time, Carl seemed to know a helpful trick in opening the door. Van Helsing had felt stupid not knowing it, but nonetheless was amazed when the little Friar grabbed a thick wooden plank and pushed it at the gap of the cage door, enough to make it fall to the floor, its hinges broken. They had successfully gotten a hold of the mad huntress and locked _her _up for her damnable deed. It was a triumphant moment that both Carl and him had celebrated upon.

A slightly mischievous smile started to spread over Van Helsing's lips. He hoped that this method may work on this door. He pulled Mihai out of its scabbard, and he held it tightly as he searched for a gap beneath the door. Indeed, there was one.

_I'd have to thank Carl for this.. _Van Helsing thought, grinning as an image of Carl appeared in his mind's eye. As he worked on the door, sliding the sword through the small space, he wondered again on what Carl might be doing right now. Did the friar call for help? Or is the stubborn young man going after his whereabouts all on his own? Knowing Carl, Van Helsing would have probably chosen the last one.

The hunter wanted to believe that nothing awful had happened to the his dear friend. Van Helsing's grin quickly started to fade a little.

With one final tug, Van Helsing heard the beautiful sound of hinges breaking. The door wavered slowly for a few seconds before it fell to the floor, the lock being dismantled rather harshly.

_Yes! _Van Helsing cried out. He sheathed Mihai back, and looked to his left then his right. There was no one there. Nothing that stood as an obstacle. Nobody to harm him. This made him remember what Dracula had done to the Brides. He gritted his teeth in anger. No human could kill with so little mercy. And that is why the hunter distasted the Count even more.

_Velkan._

Van Helsing was heading to his right before his instincts could even kick in. The hunter was not sure if he could even find a way to escape this fortress without being found by the son of the devil, but he needed to find the werewolf. The more Dracula tried to tear Velkan apart from him, the more he wanted to stay with the Valerious. His charge.

The man he was starting to fall in love with.

This brought a smile back on Van Helsing face.

His strides, each seeming slower than the next became faster when Van Helsing couldn't stand walking anymore. He ran in big strides, passing beautiful portraits and artworks of landscapes with nebulous tones. As he continued to run by wide windows, he saw that the world outside was raining. The howling wind was swaying the trees in the forest roughly. His eyes seemed to focus on each raindrop as it fell, beating down on the glass as it impacted...

Suddenly Van Helsing gave out a pained cry, blinding light blanking out his eyesight. He halted to a stop right in front of the next window he was about to slip away. He held his head, gasping as voices weighed over his every senses.

**FLASHBACK**

"_**There is nothing in this world that will stop me from finding you, Gabriel. Nothing. War will make us shed blood and perhaps withdraw some of our own, but it will be worth it.." There was a pause, before the voice spoke again, "...because I shall be protecting the man I care for most deeply."**_

"_**And I to you, Vladislaus. Do you remember the day we first kissed? It was raining hard, much more harder than usual. You and I had been discussing our moments of triumph and loss. And when you had looked into my eyes, I knew you loved me. Beneath those concealing orbs of yours, It could not be denied."**_

"_**I remember, Gabriel. How would I not? It had been the most happiest time of my life, and even more enthralling to know that you had felt the same way as me. It had been so hard to resist, to try and stay naïve to the fact that really, I wanted to kiss your damnably, sweet lips."**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Somehow Van Helsing's lips forced its way up, even though the man himself was not trying to smile in a situation as excruciating as this. It was as if another entity had taken a part of him for just a second.

There was a flash as something jerked him out of his trance and back to reality. Van Helsing wavered, his hands clinging desperately over his neck. His body was aching all over. He had a bad headache as if someone had beaten him badly. He leaned on the wall, panting as he blinked furiously.

_What in God's name... _Van Helsing thought with a furrowed brow and a frown. Those voices had been familiar. Very familiar. He knew that one of those voices had been him. And the stranger... he had the dreadful feeling that it was the Count who was talking to him. He felt his fingers tremble, half from the shock and half from the fear that his prediction may as well be true.

Still shaking somewhat, the hunter got back up and walked this time. He avoided watching the windows, and tried to shut out the rhythmic _thud, thud, thud _of the constant fall of rain.Eventually the windows started to be less frequently seen and Van Helsing gave out a sigh of relief.

The stairs leading to the dungeon slowly started to fall to the ground until they were no more than icy cobblestones with an echo. Van Helsing looked up and found that the door leading to Velkan's cell more guards. Two creatures stood in front of it, the hunter vaguely remembering the name of these species as 'Dwergi' from what Princess Anna had said. They were talking to each other in an incoherent language, snapping and biting empty air.

When they spotted Van Helsing, they gave out a hideous squeal and raced at his direction. The hunter was quick to defend himself. He brought the sword swinging at their necks, sinking in to their unprotected flesh. The creatures gave out a deathly shrill before they both collapsed onto the floor, spilling black blood from their ajar jaws.

Van Helsing grimaced as he put Mihai back in its place. Fortunately for him, he found the silver key to unlocking Velkan's cell on one of the Dwergi's belts. He took it, balling it into a fist protectively. He looked up at the familiar, iron door and then at its keyhole.

"This time, I am coming for you." He took a deep breath and walked up to the iron door that had, at one point, been barred shut. He let the key slide into the hole, and then the hunter turned it. With a resonating _Click _it opened.

"Velkan!" Van Helsing shouted, pushing the door widely as he entered. His eyes focused itself on the newly built bars surrounding Velkan. Inside sat the Valerious in a curled position, the cold wall behind his back. Velkan's ears perked for a second, and when he looked up, his expression was a look of happiness. His eyes twinkled with life.

"Van Helsing.." Velkan spoke, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. He cracked a smile as Van Helsing came closer. The werewolf could still smell the blood staining Van Helsing's injured chest and back, but he shut it out as much as he can by flinching.

"Are you alright, Velkan?" Van Helsing responded, looking worried. His lips were apart for a moment, unconsciously breathing in air. The hunter touched the wide bars, gripping it tightly around his palm.

"I think so.." Velkan said simply, not wanting to make Van Helsing worry for him. But he knew he was probably lying. "Are you alright?"

Van Helsing nodded as he continued to examine the space between the bars confining Velkan inside. "I may be able to slip through, they look wide enough." He put his hand through, and then his whole body without much difficulty. He was able to go in successfully.

"How did you get in?" Velkan asked curiously, smiling as Van Helsing turned to sit beside his shivering charge, putting strong arms around him. Van Helsing grinned.

"A trick I learned from a friend," Van Helsing responded. Velkan smelt something similar to affection from Van Helsing.

"I do not think Dracula will come for me... yet." Van Helsing said, his expression growing colder. "I will be ready for him when he realizes I am here."

"You will be hurt," Velkan said, concern in his voice. Van Helsing shook his head.

"I do not care if he hurts me. I need to protect you."

Something crossed across Velkan's eyes and Van Helsing thought it looked like a glimmer of touched tears and.. hurt. He was confused, until he felt Velkan tremble violently. He narrowed his eyes a little closer to see what was wrong, and realized that something was making the man give off a shiver similar to that of a cold. Van Helsing put a hand on the Prince's head and found that it was burning. The hunter brushed aside the wet locks of hair away from Velkan's face. He watched with horror as he saw the lips he had kissed earlier had become pale shade of ruby red.

"Velkan, Velkan.. what is happening to you? What is making you unwell?" Van Helsing demanded, touching Velkan's face, trying to maintain a calm posture. Velkan's eyes flicked to the bars of the cage, and Van Helsing followed the gaze.

_There is something suspicious about these metallic poles. _Van Helsing thought with pursued lips,_ It is too unprotected. Dracula must have some reason to keep it that way._

The Gypsy Prince gave out a pained murmur as Van Helsing shook him lightly to keep him awake. Velkan's head was lowering downwards. But the man's eyes were open. When Van Helsing tried to get up, Velkan reached out for his wrist, catching it in a wavering, but somewhat firm grip.

Van Helsing kneeled back down again, looking into those marvelous eyes and smiled reassuringly. "I will be right back, Velkan."

Velkan nodded and let go, although he didn't seem to want to. Van Helsing got back up again, and walked to the bars. It seemed to be coated with a black paint, but when he rubbed his finger over it, he found that it had hidden away its true form: silver. He cursed angrily, and hurrying back to the Gypsy Prince's side.

"What... was it?" Velkan whispered. He leaned closer towards Van Helsing, and the hunter did the same.

"_Silver."_

Velkan's eyes widened slightly, now understanding the reason why he was feeling incredibly ill.

"How long has this been going on?"

Velkan opened his lips, but this time he couldn't speak. His throat was dry.

Van Helsing seemed to notice this. "Wait."

The hunter did the only thing he could do for the man right then and there. He kissed him. His lips touched the silky surface, saliva being passed down by the other. Velkan looked surprised at first, but his sickness took away half of his human awareness. He sucked on the perfectly shaped mouth as if it depended on his life. Van Helsing let him. The hunter wasn't going to let Dracula win. He pulled Velkan even more deeper.

When at least they released each other, Velkan was able to speak again.

"It.." Velkan took a second to stare at Van Helsing face, as if he was looking for the first time, "..started today."

Van Helsing licked his lips, "Today. This could still be fixed-."

The hunter's voice seemed to be cut off suddenly inside Velkan's ears. He gave out a choked snarl as agony stabbed at his eyes. He squeezed them shut, but it didn't make much of a difference. It felt like his whole body was on fire, burning alive and being eaten away by creatures who never cease to hunger.

"It is.. coming." Velkan choked, and Van Helsing blinked in momentary confusion. However when he realized the pain Velkan was going through now, he understood.

"Then do not let it. _Fight it. _Do not become its victim." Van Helsing answered, and he wrapped his whole arms around Velkan's body to show that this tainted man was not alone. He kissed Velkan's forehead, trying to comfort him. The Prince could only give a slow nod as he snuggled closer towards Van Helsing's warm chest.

Van Helsing opened his lips for a second, sensing something close to familiarity at Velkan's action, but there was nothing he could have said then. Something... an image... crossed his eyes and made all of him.. cold.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Dark chocolate hair, eyes the color of honey, but with a glimmer of ashen gray mixed within those beautiful pools. Lips spread in a wide, gleeful grin, almost mischievous looking. And yet there was something utterly different from the other faces in the crowd. It shined like a glowing stone in the pale darkness...**_

_**Xx**_

"_**What is your name?"**_

"_**What use would you need it for?"**_

"_**I would like to know you better."**_

_**A scoff. "A brave knight such as yourself asks its enemy, **_**the ****_enemy, for a name? It is highly amusing. Why not cut my throat and call me the betrayer?"_**

_**A disapproving look. "Yes, you have betrayed. A sin that should have you killed. However we are not perfect. God has not taught me this, life has. And I wish to give you another chance, if only you will try by giving me a name I can call you correctly?"**_

_**A pause. "... Valdemar."**_

_**A warm smile. "Thank you."**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Van Helsing was brought right back to reality again, flustered and pale. He looked down at Velkan, who still had his eyes shut and was shivering tremendously. He needed to do something. Anything. Van Helsing turned to look around his surroundings again. He released Velkan for a moment and headed for the bars. He grabbed them, trying to break them with his bare hands. But he knew it was no use. This was something only a creature with tremendous power can break. Or a few tools, which he did not have.

The hunter returned to his place by Velkan's side, gathering the man to him. The Gypsy Prince did not say anything. He only wanted to stay close to the only warm body he found comforting. The person he wanted close the most.

"Velkan, I'm going to have to leave you here for awhile."

The werewolf seemed to hear this, but he did not open his eyes. His mouth opened and Van Helsing could barely hear it.

"Where?"

"I will make cure your curse, Velkan. By whatever means."

This seemed to make Velkan shake. Immediately his reaction to this was a sudden pull. Van Helsing looked startled, especially so when he was inches from the man's face. His eyes had opened, to show the fiery red similar to the color of the sun.

"No.."

Van Helsing did not respond.

"Do not... go. Le..ave.. it."

"You are no better than a man with a very high temperature, Velkan. If you continue to stay this way, the silver around you will make you fatally weak and death will be swift. I cannot let that happen."

"N..o.."

"I won't be long..." Van Helsing spoke. He kissed Velkan's lips slowly. Velkan blinked, and his golden eyes were faded just a little, making it look like hazel for a second. Van Helsing furrowed his eyebrows at this, but said nothing. It was merely a trick of the eyes.

He pulled away from Velkan with an agonizing slowness as the Prince tried weakly to cling on to Van Helsing's hand. But nothing helped.

"N..o.."

Van Helsing shut his eyes and tried not to listen as he moved away, slipping through the silver bars and headed out of the dungeon, still gripping the key tightly. His mouth still tasted of Velkan as he ran away.

_I will cure you. I will cure you. I will cure you. _

These words were the only thing that kept him going up the castle to seek the help of his worst enemy.

_I will be back for you..._

**X**

Ooh this made my heart ache writing it. Ahh.. You know where Van Helsing is heading for now, don't you? (: Yes, our infamous Count Dracula. He's going to have a wonderful surprise. The vampire was going to see him, instead Van Helsing is running to him. (In a way)! XP

As for the mystery man in Van Helsing's memory, well.. I gave you a small hint. MAYBE you will be able to find it. If you did, I congratulate you! If not, well, you'll know eventually! (; He will be revealed more and more as the story of Van Helsing's history unfolds! -suspenseful music- XD


	18. Parallel Consequences

**Deep Sky**

This took a bit of a while – I was intending on updating it _way _more faster! But things came up, and not enough music in the world could inspire me to continue with this particular chapter until today, I dunno why! It was killing me – really! So here it is, at last. Glad it's out and done! The next chapter would be much more interesting to write, lol. XD Okies, well, enjoy! Reviews would be lovely!

**WHOA! 114 reviews?! SQUEE! XD THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY! :D I really, _really _appreciate it! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I OWNZ NOTHING. MUST SOB IN CORNERZ NOW AND EAT MA CHEEZBURGARZ. lol.

**Summary: **A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now...** SLASH**

**WARNING! Slash Included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! I think OC-ness is inevitable! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Inspirational Music (the AWEsomest songs EVA!):** Apocalypse Please – Muse, A Lot Like Me – The Offspring, Viva La Vida – Coldplay, Fully Alive (Acoustic) – Flyleaf, O2 – Orange Range, Doctor Who Season 3 & 4 Soundtrack (mostly Doomsday)

**Chapter Eighteen – Parallel Consequences**

This time it was Van Helsing's turn to run.

For his breath to catch in his throat.

His feet to carry him in a direction of certain death.

Hope balanced precariously.

Like a dancer about to finish her performance.

To risk his own life to save_ another..._

**x X x**

The silent corridors and hallways of Castle Dracula were disturbed by a sound when a discordant blur flashed by. The hunter passed each golden framed mirror on the wall like a silver bullet, his target aimed - his will unstoppable. He climbed each floors with a pounding heart, not heeding his screaming back. However, to this man, pain was the least of his problems.

Finally when Van Helsing thought he could run no longer, he stopped, panting desperately in the middle of a hallway. It seemed the vibrant palettes of ruby, black and gold had washed away from his surroundings, replacing it completely with a cold shade of gray. He was barely out of breath, but Van Helsing yelled with all he had left.

"_**DRACULA!"**_

Van Helsing's eyes were flaring furiously with a rich color of deep hazel green. He paced impatiently, knowing that if he stayed still he will be taken by surprise. It was instinct that told the hunter to keep moving, and he obeyed it.

_Until..._

"Why the hurry, my love?" spoke the voice.

That teasing, familiar voice that Van Helsing anticipated.

Van Helsing turned to look behind him to find that Dracula had already appeared, without him noticing the vampire's presence. The hunter flinched as he felt icy breath on his neck. However he managed to maintain an emotionless façade. He glared coldly.

"_Stay away from me."_

Dracula's smile vanished. But something in his eyes sparkled.

_Hope? _a voice in the back of Van Helsing's head questioned.

"Your heart pounds.."

Van Helsing grimaced. "I am not afraid of you."

"No, Gabriel.. you lie. You _are_ afraid."

"But not of _you, _Dracula... You have poisoned Velkan's cell. You _will _give me the cure._"_

Dracula frowned irritably. "Our _favorite_ Prince deserved to have some company, so I gave him _exactly what he needed._" His last words were dripping carelessly with sarcasm.

"You gave him nothing but _pain!"_

Cruel, resonating laughter slipped from the vampire's lips. Dracula took a step forward, and just like any other time, Van Helsing was forced to move back.

"Is this all you came to me _for,_ Gabriel? Do you remember _nothing_ yet? Or are you just hiding it from me?"

Inside of Van Helsing's head, he was_ screaming_, howling over the indifference this single creature, this man that had once been human, could have in one single change of heart. _What FOR? _Van Helsing thought, but he bit his lips hard. He couldn't lose his temper now. If he did, he may be losing a chance to get the cure for Velkan.

One man was sliding back even as another moved further closer to him.

"There's _nothing _to remember," Van Helsing spoke as firmly as he could. The sudden shifting eyes, the way he licked his dry lips and the uncomfortable erratic movement of his shoulders spoke the truth of what he was _really _saying.

Dracula grinned widely. "You were always a bad liar, Gabriel."

Van Helsing cursed himself for it. "You are straying, Dracula. _Give me the cure."_

"Now why in _Devil's name_ will I do that? What makes you assume I _have_ a cure for lycanthropy?"

"You _do _have it." Van Helsing searched Dracula's black orbs as if to confirm his suspicions, "I know it."

The Count sighed, giving away a chuckle, "Always the one to see through a lie."

"And devilry of any kind," Van Helsing growled back sharply.

Dracula gave out a small laugh and it seemed genuine. Not for the first time, Van Helsing wondered how such a creature who was meant to have a devoid of emotion was able to feel and be inhuman at the same time.

"I see you still do not trust me enough. However that will not last. Eventually you will come to see from my perspective, Gabriel. The things you know _will change."_

Van Helsing shivered. He did not like the way Dracula had said that. The way he smiled knowingly, as if he was confirming his own remark. His body was beginning to ache again. The hunter groaned. He tried to stifle the sound by gritting his teeth but without success. He felt the Count's eyes boring into him.

"I can heal you, Gabriel."

Van Helsing looked at him with disgust and disbelief. "How could you say such a thing when it was _you _who had hurt _me?_"

Dracula fell silent, and Van Helsing felt the air become colder, the heat (or what little there was in the Castle), seeping away from them like a blown away candle.

"I had no choice. I needed for you to understand, Gabriel..."

It was a strange sentence to be angered by. However Van Helsing felt something in himself snap precipitously with these words. Without even thinking, he was moving. It had been the last straw, the final line that had been restraining Van Helsing from making him do anything foolish. But after trying to bear this for so long, it was too much to handle any longer.

It finished as quickly as it started.

Van Helsing's fist had tightened, and his world became unfocused except for Dracula. His eyes were fixed towards the vampire alone. His fist almost reached its mark. But that was till he saw the Count move _faster _than him. The blow he was about the inflict never happened. Instead his wrist was shackled by Dracula's iron grip and he was pulled backwards so that he lost his footing. Van Helsing slipped, in the process kicking and struggling furiously.

"**You _BASTARD!"_**

The Son of the Devil forced the hunter to turn around, twisting his wrist but not enough to break. Van Helsing gave out a agonized yell. It would have looked as if they were dancing if not for the expressions they held on their faces.

"You are MINE, Gabriel! MINE!" Dracula snarled, like a pouting, spoiled child. Van Helsing glared right back at him, absolutely furious.

"_Yours? I will **NEVER **be **YOURS!**" _The hunted yelled, trying to lunge at him. He had been trained as a hunter, he should have been able to somehow restrain Dracula. _Ooh _but if only he were _human, _then he would have succeeded. Instead, every attempt to break free were hindered, earning Van Helsing a few bruises.

"_You are ignorant of everything!" _Dracula hissed as he prevented Van Helsing from injuring himself more than it was needed. He had tolerated many of Van Helsing's curses directed towards him, but these words shattered his heart with pain, puncturing a hole of emptiness in his chest. An emotion that he was fully aware of... The only feeling that had previously been most real.

_But that was until I got you back, Gabriel! Everything has changed! _Dracula thought, his usually calm thoughts now swirling out of control. This man, this lonely immortal soul, gripped the other struggling man as if by letting go, it would wither and die in mere seconds.

"What is _everything _then, Dracula? Change is impossible, dear _enemy. _Because nothing could make me change my mind about my love for Velkan."

Time seemed to have stopped. Van Helsing was no longer in Dracula's grip. Instead, he was far away. Far, far away. The hunter was standing alone. The instant he had blinked, the Count... he was gone.

Out of sight.

_Just like that._

**A/N: **So I know you guys have been waiting for a long, long time for this chapter, and I'm sorry it took me so very _long _to get this out! And the unfortunate side of it is that its short... But I think its a very good sort of shortness. When I write short, I try to make it a great one. At least, I try! (: lol I hope you guys liked it, reviews would be awesome! You know that, cause I'll continue with this! ;D Ideas are welcomed, I'll credit you if I use it!


	19. Nothing is More Alone than Being Lied to

**DEEP SKY**

**Chapter Nineteen – Nothing is More Alone than Being Lied to**

Okay, what you're about to read here may either make you shocked, sad, maybe even angry or simply give you the kind of 'I knew it all along' grin you've been waiting to flourish over your lips – this is a twist I've been itching to write since this idea came to blossom in my mind! XP And now that it's here, I feel great writing it! (Smiles a bit oddly) So anyways, I guess you should probably read now, lol. I'm babbling! **Please read and review! XD**

**WOW! 125 reviews! I feel extraordinarily happy and thankful! Thank you so much everyone! :D I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to reply back, my hotmail's been going crazy lately and it won't let me reply on my Pms! (It's the slow internet connection.. -grumbles-) But I'll be getting a fast connection soon, so I'll email then! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing, nor the**** characters, plot, etc! -growl-**

**Summary: **A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**WARNING! Slash Included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! I think OC-ness is inevitable! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Inspirational Music (bucketful!): **Get Out Alive - Three Days Grace, Wipe That Smile Off Your Face – Our Lady Peace, Time of Dying – Three Days Grace, Take a Bow – Muse, Map of Problematique – Muse, The Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin, This is Gallifrey (Doctor Who Season 3 Soundtrack) & Madame de Pompadour – Murray Gold, On My Own – Three Days Grace, You're Gonna Go Far, Kid – The Offspring, Blood – Editors, Tears of an Angel – Ryan Dan, Swans – Unkle Bob, Black and Gold – Sam Sparro, Knights of Cydonia - Muse

**X**

_Now it's time for goodbye  
__He said,  
__As he faded away._

_Don't put your life in someone's hands,  
__they're bound to steal it away._

_Don't hide your mistakes,  
__'cause they'll find you,  
__burn you._

_And he said..._

**Get Out Alive – Three Days Grace**

**X**

_Where was his Gabriel?_

_Where had he **gone?**_

_This was not the man he wanted, the one he cared for._

_The one he took into his arms, whispered his name countless times in a razzing manner that drove them both to play a little game on each other. The Gabriel he had kissed so passionately once... he was effaced, gone without saying goodbye, ripped away from his hands like a broken photograph with a jagged remnant of a picture that had once been stuck together as one piece. It had happened so fast and cruelly._

_The man he held now, the one he thought had cared back, even without a memory, was an enigma... a shell of the knight he once was. He acted like Gabriel, talked like him, even thought like him but it was just an illusion. This new soul inhabiting his lover's body was another creature altogether, a newborn that should not have been the one to take anybody's place._

_But it had happened._

_And he... he should have been more careful._

**X**

_**Oh god... **__What have I done? _

Van Helsing felt his eyes widening slowly with the cold thought. He was in a state of shock, but the horror was quickly pumping through his body, making his heart feel as if it was splitting in crackling fear.

In milliseconds, Van Helsing imaged the future he may have to face...

_.. The murder on Dracula's chiseled face, as he enters Velkan's poisoned cell. _

_... The blood of the Prince, pouring through milky colored fingers, like a snake coiling over its victim._

_... The blank, empty face that would stare back at him when Van Helsing, breathless, finds too late the body of his beloved._

"**No.. NO... NO!!"**

Van Helsing felt his whole body convulse in shivers, felt each part of him die just by foreseeing this possible outcome. Guilt that he could usually bear so well was no longer something he can easily tuck away in his chest. No, this was the feeling of a control lost in the hands of hysteria. His calm betrayed him, instead bringing about unease.

He ran down the hallways, running downwards towards the cell that he knew where Velkan dwelled, his body slowly being broken down. He had left him there, _all alone. _Van Helsing felt tears pour down his eyes, leaving his skin in blind flight. He could feel his back being pressured by the sudden movements he made, but the pain was nothing more than an itch now. His body did not agree otherwise, making it harder for Van Helsing to breath... for him to run closer to Velkan.

_I left him... All ALONE.. With no one to care for... The worst nightmare that I had flung at him... the fear of loneliness... When I should have taken in him in his arms... Held him tight... And told him that I will be with him no matter what happens... **Oh GOD.**_

Stumbling like a fool, Van Helsing ran, determined once again to save Velkan from a danger that this time, was far more closer to death than ever.

**X**

The Count stood in front of the thick iron doors of the cell without entering. He stared at the iron, its twisted design and its original strokes made from Mother's Earth's brush. It left a pointed edge, like an undefined mountain with its natural bumps and sharpness.

Dracula had countless ways and means to torture a victim in the most excruciating and unforgettable manner. He could make them do things one cannot even wish to dream. And right now, he did not know which possible way of agony would suit the Prince more. But he knew... that only _one _would be most appropriate for the last of the Valerious. He will make the werewolf die by the flames that the Prince himself would breath life to. It would certainly be beneficial to him.

With closed eyes, he willed all the vulnerable, human emotions to boil and fester deep within the other side, where Velkan Valerious lay, trying to breath...

**X**

_The Gabriel that was here now may not be the one he was yearning to hold, to kiss, to touch... but it could always be changed. The tables could be turned against the enemy that had forced his beloved to forget who he was. His Gabriel was there, within the layers of deceit and naiveness... he will pull him out, break apart the shields. _

_Make him see that they were both, truly, meant to be together..._

**X**

Velkan opened his eyes with a horrible gasp, a rough cough produced from his throat. It ached to stay awake. It hurt to know that he was left behind. He also knew that Van Helsing had not meant to leave him alone. The hunter had no choice, and the Prince understood that. However it did not lessen the agony he felt inside out. He was the only one here now to deal with the pain.

The curse was one thing. But what worried him more was Van Helsing. He did not want anything to happen to him because of him. _And yet..._

Suddenly an image of Anna appeared in his mind. Then the faces of his family. The Valerious, the protectors against evil. _Anna... Mother... Father... _He could see them all. The ache turned into a burn. He had _forgotten _them. He should _never_ have done that! _**Never.**_

They were all dead because of _him. _The cursed son of the Valerious family. _**Dracula.**_It was because of him that they were not here with him, alive and well. They were trapped in Purgatory until he saved them from their prison. Velkan gritted his teeth in fury, in spite of the pain traveling through every inch of his body. The curse was growing stronger, and so was his anger. It was almost inhuman, and yet... so _human._

The emotions overwhelmed him, taking control of him, lessening his pain and bringing forth a darkness that Velkan did not hold back now. He will control it, inflict it on his enemy. Nothing else mattered.

**X**

When Van Helsing made it to the cell that imprisoned Velkan inside, he found to his surprise and relief that there was nobody there. But his heart still beat. Fear still clung persistently. Dracula may be inside, waiting, just as he had imagined it before. If that was what lay behind those doors, he knew he wouldn't be able to bear it.

However the truth was there, just a step away. And Van Helsing had promised... he had _promised_ he will be with Velkan no matter what happens.

His body moved in urgency, in spite of the fact that his heart was screaming, terrified by what he will see inside. The door was, unusually, unlocked, but Van Helsing's didn't care anymore.

_What he saw was not what he had expected._

His tears stopped abruptly and his stiff shoulders loosened.

Van Helsing grinned wildly.

_Nothing had happened..._

Velkan sat in the middle of his cell, his back against the wall. He looked at Van Helsing, took in the situation with furrowed eyebrows and a confused frown.

"_Velkan, Velkan, Velkan..." _Van Helsing repeated his name, rushing to his side, carelessly squeezing his way through the silver bars enclosing the last of the Valerious. Hands grabbed Velkan into a sudden, tight hug, which made the Prince gasp in surprise. He could smell the moist tears that had previously been flowing from Van Helsing's eyes and the distinct odor of the dead, clasping onto his skin. It made him flinch, but the hunter didn't notice. All he could do was hold onto Velkan as if his very existence was about to bleed and disappear. And he would have faded if anything _had _happened.

With a weak hand, Velkan touched Van Helsing's cheek as they slowly parted from their hug. Van Helsing closed his eyes, trying to soak up the warmth and care he felt from that one, single stroke.

"Van Helsing..." Velkan began slowly. It was painful to speak, but he forced himself to do so. "What... happened...?"

Van Helsing looked into his eyes, saw the life in them. The image of those bare eyes, the naked blankness that he had previously imagined in his mind made him grow cold. But when he blinked again, he could see Velkan, alive... not well, but _alive_.

"I-" the hunter began and the name that he was about to say caught in his throat. "-I was going to get you the cure, Velkan. And I almost succeeded. However I had said something that angered... _him._ I thought I had lost you..."

Velkan had an expression of mixed emotions on his face, replaying and overlapping like a film that had been cut and then pieced together again by an amateur artist. Something between ire and sorrow crossed over his face. He did not speak. He simply gazed at Van Helsing with an unreadable stare that made Van Helsing look back, fixated by his arresting eyes.

The Prince reached out and this time he touched Van Helsing's shoulder. It was so simple, a sense of contact that most people usually took for granted. But here he was, trying to understand and feel what Van Helsing now felt in the palm of his hand, with a thriving will to stand in equal grounds.

"Velkan..." Van Helsing began. He felt an awe at the connection they had, the red line shooting into each other, tying them both together. He could never betray it... and he would not ever want to hurt it. It was sacred and precious.

Velkan cut the hunter off in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry."

Van Helsing's eyes widened, "What..?"

"I'm sorry to burden you... to make you suffer because of me."

"Burden? Velkan, you are not a burden. _Because _of you I have changed. My world is now glittering with the light you have shown me. The darkness that creeps will wither... I had only been half-alive before you came. But now... I am now among the living. I am _truly alive. _And it is all..." Van Helsing paused and this time he reached out to touch Velkan's shoulder. "_...__**because of you.**__"_

Velkan smiled faintly. He grimaced after however, leaning towards Van Helsing's chest. The hunter embraced his fall like the wings of an angel, concern tearing away the smile that had been growing on his face.

"Velkan..."

Velkan pulled his arm outwards, so that he was lying on Van Helsing's lap, caressing the hunter's neckline. Van Helsing's arms crossed inwards, one hand touching Velkan's forehead, the other on his chest.

"Van Helsing... speak to me."

"What would you like to hear?"

"Anything. Talk to me. The pain will fade quicker if I had something else to concentrate on."

"Alright." Van Helsing leaned his head, his nose touching Velkan's unkept curls of chocolate brown hair. "But I think you will have to ask me a question for me to do that."

Velkan seemed to think for a bit. Wavering particles of a golden ocean began to show over his brown eyes. Van Helsing's anxiety deepened, but he did not say anything. He knew Velkan was fighting his own battle within himself right now.

"Why did you choose to become a hunter...?" Velkan questioned with a hushed voice. "For me... this is all about honor. But you are able to choose a path... You... you could have lived as a peasant. Or a father to a child of your own..."

Van Helsing felt his heart skip. He had never thought about it this way. His life had always seemed to revolve around assignments, of defeating evil to redeem his penance for past sins. He had never thought of being a peasant... and even if he had, he would not have been able to do so. He couldn't have lived a life where he knew he could do so much more good for the world. But when Velkan spoke of a child... that hit an emotional note in Van Helsing.

_Children... _

Of little boys and girls, rushing to meet their father. Of him taking their small hands, outstretched before him. Of them, bringing sunlight in their eyes and sharing laughter to all those around them. Something ached inside... it hurt. This reminded Van Helsing of his own childhood... the one he could not remember... his lost memories. What kind of boy might he have been? What were his parents like? Who did he care and who might he have despised? What gave him purpose in life?

"Van Helsing?" the familiar voice brought the hunter back to reality.

Van Helsing let out a sigh of what might, or could have, been.

"I thought by doing God's work, I would be able to find out who I really was in the past. When I was first found by the Vatican, nearly bleeding to death, I had only my name to know that I existed. I could not remember anything else other than that. My past... it was what motivated me. And now... it has become a curse."

Velkan watched Van Helsing intently, but he did not interrupt him.

Breathing deeply, Van Helsing continued, "If I can, I would retrieve what has been lost to me. My history... I would pursue it..."

Both pair of eyes turned to look at each other. Van Helsing stared back with striking eyes.

"But _not _at the cost of an innocent's life."

Velkan released a breath, although of what Van Helsing could not fathom. But judging from the pain on the Prince's face, he knew that something was wrong.

"Are you alright, Velkan?" Van Helsing asked. He could feel the rising heat radiating out of Velkan. Quickly his breathing was starting to fray. "Velkan?"

And then Van Helsing felt it. Moisture. It splashed onto his skin, finally making it apparent. Velkan was in pain, but not physically. No, he was hurting.

The last of the Valerious... was _crying._

What he spoke next was a barely a whisper.

"_But if history is returned... what will you... become...?"_

Velkan weakly pulled Van Helsing to him, dragging the hunter down, causing a gasp of surprise to escape.

"Velkan, what-" Van Helsing felt Velkan's arms engulf his throat, like waves over an ocean sand. It should have relaxed him, but instead it made him uneasy.

Velkan's tears dropped, an imitation of a stone splashing into a river, beaten and then reshaped again. His lips kissed Van Helsing's neck as those salty tears slipped onto his skin.

"_I'm sorry..."_

Van Helsing suddenly felt something ominous. A foreboding. It tapped on his shoulder like an old friend, reminding him of something he could not remember. Pointing to a wrong door, where the right one stood beside it. A resistance, a friction, grew in him.

"No, Velkan-"

_Tear._

"Velkan, stop-"

_TEAR._

"_Please-"_

"_I'm sorry."_

Time flashed by slowly for Van Helsing. He could feel his heart beat in a slow pace, as if he were dying. Velkan was moving with each bit of time that was being chewed away by fate. When it finally quickened again, he was falling, digits of numbers, relaying the hours, crashing and breaking.

This time a new horror arose inside. His eyes flicked towards the right side of his neck. His hand touched the source of agony and when he raised it, he saw the blood on his fingertips, flowing downwards. Van Helsing turned to look at the man who afflicted this pain on him. His mouth opened to form one word.

"W...h...y...?"

Velkan sobbed, clutching Van Helsing weakly. "I had.. no choice!"

Van Helsing lips _trembled._

"We **always... **have a... choice."

Velkan's face turned **aghast.**

"I'm sorry!"

Van Helsing turned away. He gazed at his blood again.

It was a rich crimson, the color of rage. He thought it odd that it did not already blacken.

Then...

Velkan was no longer beside him.

He.. he was standing alone, his hair strewn over his shoulders.

A voice was speaking.

Van Helsing could hear it, through the racing heartbeats and harsh breathing slipping from his lips.

Now it was no longer something he could faintly hear. This time it sounded like the painful throes of drums, washing away deathly melodies. It was the voice that carried cataclysm into his world, echoing richly carved notes of laughter booming through the cell.

And It did not cease to stop.

**X**

**A/N: **You can only guess who it might be, right? I'm evil, really, lol. I've been planning this for _quite _a long time! But I'm not really the **OMGNO!THERE'SNOHOPE** sorta writer, so this is not over! ;D I'll give you a **glimpse of Carl **in the next chapter! **Van Helsing's past is hinted** in this chapter, if you can figure out the misplaced pieces of the puzzles!

**OH AND I MADE A DEEP SKY TRAILER! XD **It's located in my **Youtube, **just go to my profile and the link is pasted there! ;D I'd love it if you checked it out! (There's a few hints there for the upcoming chapters!)

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS SO MUCHLY! XD**

_**P.S.- **I know this has got nothing with the story, but woh! There was an earthquake! lol It wasn't that strong though, good thing it wasn't. (: And what's more fitting is that I'm listening to a song by Your Favorite Enemies called 'No Time Left for Confusion'. I guess there's no such things as coincidences, eh?_


	20. Why?

**Deep Sky **

**Chapter Twenty - Why?**

**Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for! ;) Sorry this took so long! Enjoy! Please review! :D**

**Angst Juice:** The Scar – Broken Iris, Everything Burns – Ben Moody ft. Anastacia, The Little Things – Danny Elfman, One Track Minded Age – Broken Iris, Lion – Rebecca St. James (Chronicles of Narnia ST (stunningly beautiful!), Open Arms – Cyrenic, Where Butterflies Never Die – Broken Iris, Take a Bow – Muse, Map of Problematique – Muse, Tears of an Angel - RyanDan

**X**

_People are fragile things _

_You should know by now_

_Be careful what you put them through_

**Munich - Editors**

**X**

"_Beautiful..."_

One single word conveyed what the Son of the Devil used now to describe his triumph, his absolute victory towards his enemy. The heartless 'man' relished this very moment, etching it down into his immortal memories. The immense glee completely radiated out of him.

Without a care, Dracula laughed richly, knowing his voice would echo with terrible resonance. His eyes watched the two men, previously connected, being agonizingly torn apart.

He could see the world crashing down inside of their pupils, the spark of light they had held becoming a mere, withering flicker. And it was _he _who made all of it happen! _He!_

What was more delectable was Gabriel's heartbroken and confused face. He could feel the constant tremors of shivers running down his body. The warm blood that twinkled like ruby stones as it fell, drop by drop, soaking through to his skin. The anguish as it started to melt deeply into the hunter's wavering, glass soul. It cracked and splintered. It was very close to breaking.

And he wished it would.

His Gabriel was feeling the same emotion the Count had felt for centuries, the first day he had been reborn as a man of eternal 'life'. It had eaten him away... left him merely with ashes of broken promises and vows he had foolishly thought he could keep. The mourning of never being able to hold a purpose. The tearing of having all of his existence being obliterated.

Dracula lips curled into a smile that captured the essence of his cruelty.

_Anguish... it suits you, Gabriel._

**X**

Van Helsing couldn't feel. Numerous times in his life he had felt it. The slowing of his heart, the pain of being frozen... the cooling of his blood as it rushed through his veins...

The cold numbness...

But it was never this severe. Even moments when he was close to death. He had known it would come, and yet fate never failed to surprise him. It still didn't.

However this time he really knew he was falling through the chasm that had opened beneath him so unexpectedly. His instants faded into shards of immediate time, pale in the faint light of his eyes. He could feel each and every breath being taken away along with his hearing, taste, smell, touch and soul. Only it didn't disappear. His physical senses had come to divide inside of his mind and yet the curse bleeding through his body did not let him die inside. It suddenly brought back every nightmarish detail to life. He could smell everything, taste things in the air and hear the smallest sound that he shouldn't have been able to as a human.

And all of this concentrated on one single man he had believed in, loved and gave his heart to. This single error standing before him, looking at him with tears flourishing through the rims of his eyes.

Velkan... the Last of the Valerious.

His assignment...

_His beloved..._

Van Helsing heard something being spoken by a familiar voice he slowly recognized to be Dracula's. He should have been angry. _Enraged. _He had been used, placed in the dark to be engulfed by blind naivety just so he could later be ripped apart into a hundred pieces for his foolishness, never to be restored again. And yet there was nothing. Just the emptiness of those words passing right through him. It _meant _nothing.

A part of his mind recalled the hints and warnings coming from the Count's lips – all of which he had refused to see and chosen to ignore. He should have listened... Should have been more cautious. But Van Helsing knew, even as he thought of these regrets, that he would not have been able to listen to what was logical at the time. He could not have trusted the vampire.

However this time Dracula was not the enemy.

Velkan was.

Uncertainty slipped through his skin, infecting his thoughts and emotions, causing fear to spill like a poisonous waterfall inside of him. Van Helsing continued to stare at Velkan's eyes, those guilty, grief-stricken eyes, pleading so quickly for forgiveness. If he had any left, he would have at least tried to share it.

If his heart was not fragmented, the hunter would have forgiven him.

But alas, it was nowhere close to whole.

"Van Helsing, I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry..." Van Helsing could hear Velkan's cracked voice shimmer faintly in his conscious. The hunter could not respond. All he could do was continue to stare at Velkan's eyes.

He wanted to speak, to question, to understand so hard. And yet Van Helsing could not. He was afraid to ask... fearful of what would be the source to Velkan's betrayal. His lips failed to move and obey his burning wish to communicate. The torturous pain made every senses of his body a living, bleeding stone from within and out.

"_What have you done, Prince Velkan?" _Dracula hissed but it was not out of concern for Van Helsing's welfare. Van Helsing did nothing in response. All he could do was stand and stare into Velkan's golden eyes. Pupils that he would inherit. The same venom he will soon feel, torching through his body like hell's fire.

Velkan roared loudly – it was the first time Van Helsing ever heard the man release a cry so inhumanly betrayed. It cut his mental skin with every heightening note.

"**YOU DID THIS! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

Like always, Dracula was the only man in the scene to laugh with irony. "_My _fault? I disagree, Prince Velkan. Do you not see what _you _have done here? I play no part in your treachery!"

Van Helsing could see the tears slipping still, but now it did not smell of sadness – it smelt of fury. An old, prolonged anger that had been aging upon birth.

"**YOU. KILLED. MY. FAMILY!"**

Velkan's scream scarred the hunter – he could do nothing but frown as he started to realize the reason. It was very hard to look away from the devastating evidence.

"_Oh_ not _really. _Technically speaking _they _killed themselves in an attempt to kill me when I am _already_ of the dead. So I do not count it as murder. On the contrary, I think of it as self-defense. I was merely protecting myself from your family's petty vows of revenge," Dracula spoke as if he had this conversation everyday. He did not even flinch when he spoke. He smiled slowly, his eyes glinting with pleasure.

An unearthly howl erupted from Velkan's throat. He seemed ready for attack, and would have leaped if Dracula had not already predicted the werewolf's moves.

Velkan gave out a choked gasp as his posture wavered and the voice that burst from his air pipe dwindling into a pained whisper. His hand was clutching desperately at where his heart continued to lie drumming abnormally.

Van Helsing could hear it all – its beating as it continued to live within Velkan's flesh and blood and the slight slowing as if it was being crushed by an invisible entity. He wished he could make it disappear... his life had always consisted of believing in his sensory abilities. Now he wanted nothing more to be unfaithful to the one thing that told him the truth.

"No.." he murmured in a hush, his strength to shout a minuscule amount.

Fortunately his body responded for him. His hands reached out to slam his right hand on top of Dracula's chest. He turned to look up at the Count's face, who seemed to have had the most enjoyable time.

"No..." Van Helsing repeated, trembling from the effort of speaking.

Dracula looked down at him now – and his outstretched arm, which had risen forward in the air to capture the invisible object that was Velkan's heart – dropped reluctantly with a slowness that seemed to last forever. Van Helsing watched it fall and when it finally stopped, his eyes were the only thing that showed his relief.

Behind the hunter's back there was a sound. And in spite of himself, Van Helsing turned. With each second that his shoulder shifted in the open air, all he wanted was for him to forget the man that he had just saved from certain death.

He could have let the Count do his doing. _He could have. _But the mere thought of Velkan being hurt, let alone _dead_, when he could have intervened was something that wronged his very nature.

"_Van Helsing..."_ Velkan's voice trailed softly. It was soaked with sorrow. His wavering hands were shaking, pleading to be held tightly. "I never meant to hurt y-"

The werewolf prince was cut off by Dracula, who stepped forward with a humorous smile. "Would you like your cure now, Prince Velkan? _Hmm?_" he taunted, circling the last of the Valerious, "You would be a _free man!_"

Velkan gave out a frustrated yell of curses, and attempted to lunge out at Dracula. But this time his body did not respond. He fell on the ground in an agonized heap, flinching from the essence of silver which was now quickly entrapping him in its jaws.

"**NO! I do not want it!"** the Prince roared, his tear-streaked eyes a reflection of split truth. He turned towards Van Helsing, a frozen statue of a living being. His blood still poured down, which had now blended itself with colorful precision. The black of his pants looked as if it had been waiting for the darkest red to cross through its surface.

Seeing the blood, Velkan flinched, but he refused to look away from Van Helsing. The hunter's eyes were not cold nor angry, which gave the Prince a slight bit of hope and perplexity in his chest. However one thing was growing certain with the growing mist shrouding those orbs. And he knew it was all because of him.

"**I DO NOT WANT IT!"**

Dracula burst into deep laughter as he walked up closer to the werewolf, who was now kneeling over with both his arms wrapped around his stomach. The Prince's eyes were turning red and gold simultaneously. "But how could you _refuse? _Such a precious gift! I am being _generous, _dear _Velkan!_" Dracula mocked, emphasizing his words. It was now his turn to look back at Van Helsing. The hunter did not seem to come forward to protect Velkan from the monstrous spite the Count was spitting at him.

"_What do you_ _say, my love?_"

Van Helsing slowly gazed at Dracula's dark blue eyes.

Then he looked at Velkan.

"Why?"

Velkan starred back and he looked defeated. "B-Because I want you healed!"

"Why?" Van Helsing repeated.

"**_Why?_ BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" **Velkan screamed angrily. Blood started to slip from the corners of his lip.

"Why?" Van Helsing whispered.

The Prince opened his mouth to answer. But the throbbing of his heart, the stab of silver poison that was affecting him more torturously than before let each firm syllables of his sentenced words crumble into dust. And the truth he only knew inside of him was not something he could be proud of.

Dracula took a step forward and with a balanced smile of irony, he spoke, "It is time for you to leave us now, Prince Velkan. I am letting you _live... _You are too pathetic to kill, and so much more useful in this world as a vagabond of your own _ruthless _mind..."

Suddenly panic and awareness writhed inside of Velkan. _"No. _**NO. **_**NO!!"**_

Dracula licked his lips in the same manner he may have acted during his dinner. "This is how it all comes down to, werewolf."

The Count snapped his fingers. A ghastly sheet of darkness swirled around Velkan, ready to pull him away from where he was. The Prince immediately reacted by trying desperately to ward off the shadows.

"**VAN HELSING! _Please!"_**

Van Helsing was only a few steps away from Velkan, to grab a hold of his arm and yank him back into his arms. A fraction of space in between them, leaving them loose and lost.

Yet...

Van Helsing shied away, a tear rolling down his rugged cheeks. Velkan looked up at him in horror, growing pale as snow.

Dracula snapped his fingers again.

Nothing stopped him from making the Prince disappear from their sight.

Not even Velkan himself.

**X**

**_Oh _GOD. **I can't believe I finished it! This was SUCH a hard chapter to write, ESPECIALLY because I suddenly got Writer's Block while doing so! **Glad its over! :P **And I apologize for the shortness, I was going to write about Carl but I decided I'll do it in another chapter. In the future chapters you'll know what's happened to Van Helsing as well, and of course, Velkan **(yes, HE'S ALIVE! Just thought you should know, just in case)!**


	21. Time Refuses to Wither

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! :D Wishing you all a lovely 2009!**

Second, I need to warn you that **Dracula is being extremely AU** in this chapter. It will probably confuse you as to why he acted that way. But hopefully you'll understand in the future chapters! (If you're confused, I'll try to explain in the most un-spoilery way possible! (:

I am **TERRIBLY SORRY **for the late chapter! I have been stuck with Carl's scene for an **ETERNITY!** I finally got the scenes out, although it wasn't exactly the same as I imagined them in my head. The next chapter will probably be easier for me, I think! (:

**I visited London for a few days last Christmas! XD **It was brilliant! I think I got quite a few inspirations from the experience and I really would like to use them here – I am aching to write the memory sequence! XD It'll be coming up soon! Also, lots of lovely thank you's to my fantastic reviewers! :D And to **my new wonderful friend Rose from LJ!! XD This chapter is for you! ;D **

**Thank you everybody for reading my story, I'm really honored that you like it! (: I couldn't have done it without your fantastic encouragements!**

**WARNING! Slash Included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! I think OC-ness is inevitable! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my imagination! -taps forehead with a wide grin-**

**Summary: **A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**Inspirational Music:** Stripped – Shiny Toy Guns, Circles – Hollywood Undead, Last Embrace – Northern Room, Fix You – Coldplay, The Vesion – X-Ray Dog, Nicest Thing – Kate Nash, Lighthouse – The Hush Sound, Come Here Boy – Imogen Heap, Paint it Black – Rolling Stones, Closer – Kings of Leon, So Damn Beautiful – Polaroid, Getting Away with Murder – Papa Roach, The Power of Love – Oomph!, Augen Auf – Oomph!, Spotlight (Remix) – Mute Math

**X**

**xXx**

"_**To have memories of those you've loved and lost is perhaps harder than to have no memories at all..."**_

**xXx**

"_**Don't touch me." **_

_Van Helsing growled with a tone that chilled everything..._

**X**

**X x X**

**X**

**Chapter Twenty One – Time Refuses to Wither**

"_**Come, Gabriel... Do not be so foolish."**_

Van Helsing glared, his eyes intensified with the glow of a newborn werewolf. His skin prickled with an edge. A feral growl escaped through his clenched jaws. Tears and blood bled from his living body, escaping from his fresh wounds... Truth and lies were imprinting an icy hand over his angered conscious.

Van Helsing turned slowly to look back at where Velkan had been, moments before... The smell of his own drying blood was excruciatingly sharp, adding to his pain. _I loved you... I... loved you and you... betrayed me... _he thought with agony. Thinking the words alone felt as if his heart was being shredded like frail paper.

He was naive to have thought that things could have changed. That _he _could have _possibly_ attempted to alter revenge into forgiveness... He should have known, and yet he always managed to disregard his own warning... Van Helsing bit his lips hard. _Had everything been a lie? Was the Count telling the truth after all?_

The hunter winced terribly. _Unlikely... Dracula's words cannot be trusted. Every time he speaks he encloses a secret within his 'sincerity'._

His mind recalled the tormenting image of Velkan's face and eyes... it had been full of regret. Of shame and sadness. He could almost have seen the color of gray guilt in those beautiful orbs. No man without a soul could have left such a whisper of emotion behind for the victim to see. Not unless the man in question was equally hurt by what he had done.

"_Gabriel..."_

Van Helsing blinked slowly and when he opened his eyes, Dracula was far more closer than he would have liked. As fast as his body was able, he recoiled away.

"I've warned you before, Count... _stay AWAY from me!_" he snarled, his blood boiling and yet never scorching. Van Helsing glowered at Dracula who in return did not smile. His expression looked torn between perplexity and frustration.

"The Werewolf Prince is gone, my love. He is not going to come back..."

"Is he safe?"

Van Helsing's demanding eyes pierced Dracula's gaze. The Count did not hide his jealousy. Dracula drew a breath that let the hunter see a flash of white that was unmistakably the gleam of growing fangs. But this did not daunt him.

"_Is he safe?"_

Dracula raised his face just a little, but his eyes never left Van Helsing's. With a hiss, he whispered the word reluctantly. _"Yes."_

Van Helsing looked at him closely, as if to try to figure out if Dracula was lying. After a moment he broke eye contact. Dracula could see the hunter's trembling hands. The bitterness on his face loosened but lingered just a fraction on his face.

"This was destined to happen, Gabriel. You have always belonged to no one except I. No other man can ever be an equal to you nor care for you as much as I have."

Dracula stretched out one hand as if to try and grab ahold of him, but what he took in was merely empty air. Van Helsing had moved farther away from the Count, adding as much distance between the immortal as possible. Each hair in his body rose with a tense electrifying vigilance.

"_You _made him disappear, Count. Just because Velkan is not here, does not make me _yours..._" Van Helsing snarled, "Let me make this clear to you... _I do not love you._"

The vampire flinched but there was no hurt... or at least, not that Van Helsing could have seen. Perhaps disappointment, maybe.

Dracula smirked daringly. "We shall see about that, Gabriel."

Van Helsing's lips twitched in displeasure.

He could have said more on the matter but a sudden rush of stolen heat made his body waver unwillingly. He realized with a dread that he had lost a lot of blood. All of a sudden it was hard to breath. Silver was stiffening his bones, chapping his lips dry and drawing his strength away with ease.

In horror, he was aware that he was once again crumpling away...

_Stop! No! _His mind screamed in protest, trying to resist the overwhelming sleep that followed with the fall. But he couldn't fight it off. It drove every inch of his body to freeze. His vision was a shivering blur, with one single black figure that was moving forward.

_Stay away..._ Van Helsing thought with loathe. It did nothing to grant his wish... nor stop his eyes from closing.

**X**

Dracula caught the hunter from behind as the wind swept between them, faintly caressing both their skin.

He had an expectant smile on his face... a deceiving facade. But it vanished swiftly as his grip on Van Helsing tightened hard... and then loosened as the smell of wolf made his whole body tense in crippling affliction. The pounding blood flooded through his veins, yet it passed by so hastily that it took away the last warmth from his recent kill.

He should have known and expected what could have happened next. Usually he was good at seeing farther than the normal eye could foresee. Still... He never thought that the Prince had the strength of will to hurt _his _Gabriel. He had underestimated the werewolf, and for that he may forever feel rue for what he had let occur. However the contentment of finally being able to have the hunter without any other interference was a blessing... or so he had thought. It was another flaw he had miscalculated. He had thought that by ridding the Prince without him interfering, Van Helsing will realize how much he, not _Velkan Valerious, _cared for him. Unfortunately the filth and lies that the werewolf had fed his beloved hunter still remained.

Dracula fell to his knees, holding his Gabriel carefully like a man may hold a fragile feather. With a mournful and incandescent sound emanating deep from his throat, he pulled the hunter as close to him as possible, ignoring the changing scent. He wanted to be as near to this man, far more closer than they were now. And if he could not have the hunter's soul, then perhaps he could at least have the body that he loved with him to comfort his damaged heart. He craved the proximity far more than his blood.

"Gabriel, why can you not see? How can you not remember?" Dracula lowered his face in Van Helsing's hair. The old tranquility of sensation came back to him for just a mere second. His eyes widened in that moment. For an instant he was human. And then the emotions that made him whole scattered into misfit puzzles, fading into the distance. He was hollow again. Eternally immortal.

Dracula held onto the hunter out of necessity. His human self refused to leave nor forget his one purpose for still existing so long. However the vampire in him had not an ounce of care for this broken human. This drastic contrast of conflicting sides inside of the Count was just another reason why nobody but Gabriel understood him. Even without his memories, Dracula could see that Van Helsing still held a huge resemblance to the man he remembered. In spite of the antipathy the hunter had for the Count, the man was, at times, able to see Dracula with a faint, clement clarity. Gabriel had always been that way, and so was Van Helsing...

_But I cannot live without having every part of you... I want... **I yearn... **for the Gabriel I had known. The man that needs releasing... The one that loved me. _

_The only person that really knew who I was._

Dracula close his eyes quietly. Almost immediately after opening them, a creeping red swam through his eyes like the wind might blow through one's hair. He realized now that something was amiss, and he knew it as soon as he felt the stab of interlinking feelings shoot into him without warning.

He had become the master over his beloved. An unwilling connection forged by his enemy.

Van Helsing was no longer _just _a human being.

He was an immortal.

_A slave to his Master's will..._

"**NOOOOOOOO!" **Dracula snarled with a yell that resonated through every inch of his fortress.

_No! He cannot become a thrall to my orders... he CANNOT! After so long, I can never imprison him. He has already been forced to serve a lie his entire life. He is my lover, a man of his own thoughts and rights... I can rule him but I will not dominate him fully... No..._

In an instant, he caught the cure that appeared in his hands with a curl of flurrying black smoke. His fingers closed over its clear rim, causing his pale hand to burn and sizzle from the lingering acid still streaked over the silver syringe. The vampire did not even blink in pain.

_**The Valerious DARED to imprint over Gabriel and make him a part of his possession... **_Dracula struggled hard through the turmoil causing each barrier and restraint in himself to be stretched thinly. He raised the syringe... if he directed it correctly it would puncture the hunter's bloodied neck, expelling him of the venom.

Van Helsing slept without notice, although his groans and fading color showed signs of weakness. Dracula knew he could end Van Helsing's suffering by turning him human again. Then it would be as if nothing had ever happened. The curse would be gone and his Gabriel would be mortal again. Without the fear of being hunted as a wolf, of silver, hunger and the urge to kill.

And of course, the different link that attached him to the hunter.

The denial of freedom.

He should not feel anything. He was the Son of the Devil... Demons don't feel concerned over anyone but themselves.

A lusty voice countered him with a surprisingly, reasonable thought. _Have you really thought of the advantages you hold over this man, Dracula? He is fully **yours **now. And he will belong to you. Eventually. After all, you do remember that you always get what you want in the end. _The voice snickered with a mocking laugh at the last words it spoke. _Perhaps the Valerious had left you something to heal._

_But Gabriel is marked by the foul, loathsome werewolf! **Not by me! **_Dracula shivered angrily.

_Well, now, that's something you let happen. You'll have to 'live' with that. But can't you see the positive side to this whole ordeal? _

_And what in Devil's name would that be? _The Count growled to himself.

_Trust... _The voice spat the word with distaste. _You can heal him. Gabriel is wounded by the werewolf. Use it. Make him understand that **you are his,** likewise **he is yours.**_

Dracula thought about this for a silent moment. His anger still fumed but it quickly crackled away into nothingness. A smile spread like wildfire on his face, glittering his ebony eyes with purpose and elation. _Yes... he would turn the tables on Velkan Valerious. He will soothe Gabriel into his calming hands... all the while dispelling anything that would take the hunter away from his side._

And... it was a good stratagem _indeed._

He threw the syringe from his hand and it vanished with a shimmer, returning back to its designated place atop the fortress. Dracula caught a glimpse of his palm and saw the burns healing rapidly.

The Count leaned towards Van Helsing's neck and licked the crimson clean. His body reacted by trying to deny the red fluid that clung to his tongue and slithered down his throat. But the Count ignored it. He just kissed the wound softly and without rushing, cradling the hunter's body to him without a hint of letting go. The intense taste of Van Helsing's cursed blood paralyzed his senses for a moment, causing a smoldering heat to crawl through his skin. The new and foreign sensation made Dracula release an astonished gasp, his whole body shaken violently from the experience. The smell of Van Helsing's hair and the taste of him wrung his subconscious and made him mesmeric to anything else.

His eyes were ashine with _gold._

However quickly the effects subsided. The color in his eyes faded back to blue. Dracula looked down at Van Helsing's neck and he could see the ripped flesh repairing itself, closing up the last of where the blood had come from. Dracula licked his lips with a smug grin.

They were a poison and a cure to each other – one could not be without the other...

**x X x**

Miles away, a small friar smiled for another reason...

**_He had made it!_ **

Carl looked up at the ancient, faded mansion covered with jade poison ivy in relief and triumph. After trekking through the forest which he had miraculously made through alive, he now stood in front of the wooden door that led into the building that once stood as one of many headquarters for the Holy Order. These were the very steps and lands where the Gypsy King and the Holy Knights, one including the significant youth, Vladislaus Dragulia, had once stepped into. It was an entrance that led to another unsolved mystery and a trail of misplaced truths.

Years of abandonment had left the residence in a devastating state. The wind had let the protective walls of the building crumble away in time. Clearly no one had set foot inside for a while. And it was no wonder. In these surrounding wilderness, no one with the right mind would have come all this way knowing that they may be savagely killed by the dark beasts living in these forests.

With a deep breath, the friar took a step forward. He took a firm grip of the doorknob and turned it to the left. And to his surprise, it opened without a fuss. A peculiar rush of wind blew out to greet him, causing his face to screw up just a little. Dust wasn't exactly a friendly companion of his.

His eyes stretched out to the relatively small hallway that led to several rooms and large hallways. A stairway spiraled upwards just a few steps away. It smelt of history, of fading tobacco smoke that still clung to the walls. He walked in slowly, looking at each section of the rooms on the first floor. Many of the objects owned by the Valerious family were left as they were.

_That's strange... No one would have left all their belongings behind without good reason... _Carl thought with a perplexed look on his face. His feet quickly carried him to the lounge where at least three tall bookshelves stood connected to the walls, along with a few richly embellished chairs and one big canape that sat in the middle.

The Friar's curiosity peaked, he walked over to the bookshelves. He brushed off the ashes of age from the spines of the books that had also been deserted like the Manor. He blew the smear of dust off his hands with his brown rob. His eyes grew wide with fascination at the titles of the books. Quite a few included the rules of the Order, and others of history. Another included a biography of one Knight's account in his life. Sometimes he found ancient novels written about folklore and legends. He took one black covered book in his hand and opened the page where the ribbon bookmark had been last left, causing a puff of dust to blow into his face.

Carl coughed for a few seconds before his eyes caught the visual picture of the devil staring right up at him, its coal black eyes staring upwards with a hideous grin that shook his whole body into a mighty shiver. With a frightened squeak, Carl dropped the book.

_Oh lord, _Carl thought, his heart pounding hard in his chest. _I thought I was about to suffer from immobility looking at that picture!_

The friar decided that it was better to leave the book where it was. And he was, in all truths, too timid to approach the book. Perhaps it was time for him to move around the rooms and explore a little bit more. Carl could guess quite perfectly why the Valerious had left bookmark in that particular page.

He moved away from the lounge and rushed up the spiraling stairs. He had a feeling that this floor was where Dracula had stayed when he was a young Valerious.

For a few minutes he took the time to search each room, look under the beds, open the drawers, investigate the closet and the small bookshelves.. None of which led him to a significant clue until he entered the last room left on the second floor.

"I hope I find something here, because if I don't, there's nothing else I can do but..." Carl spoke to himself, but couldn't continue with his trailing sentence. He knew he'd have to go back to the Vatican if he couldn't find any more clues that led him to Van Helsing. The Order will send someone else to find the hunter. But Carl also knew that if he failed to find Van Helsing, then it was highly possible that no one after him will be able to either. But he wasn't about to lose hope yet.

_Come on, Carl, you have one more room to look! _a voice in his mind urged him and he nodded with a tingle of aspiration running down his back.

The room was richly furnished, with a small bookshelf, a large mirror that glittered despite the grime that clung to its surface, a huge bed graced with delicate designs of gold, red, orange and black. There was also a window that looked out towards the green slope that fell downwards to the overgrowth of trees. Outside, the sky, which had usually consisted of the color gray, now showed a hint of blue from under its frowning clouds.

Carl walked up to the bookshelf and quickly skimmed through them, opening and flipping them in a flurry before shutting them with a soft, gentle 'dun'. He did this to all the books, carefully taking them into his hands like a real librarian and yet enveloping them in a gentle cradle like a new father. The smell of musty books surrounded him but he didn't mind. He was used to it, and it actually comforted him, giving him a small moment of relaxation flowing through his body. It was familiar and nostalgic. It made him wish he was once again away from the cold, unknown room and back in his favorite seat beneath the Order's weaponry. The smell also heightened his senses.

He had just taken the seventh book in his grip when something white slipped out of it. Carl's eyebrows furrowed with interest. He leaned down and took what looked to be an envelope into his hand. He settled himself onto a chair that had been sitting beside the desk across the bed.

Carl flipped the envelope around, and his breath caught in his throat. In black, cursive ink the words, "Vladislaus" was written in handsome penmanship. For a moment he couldn't tear his eyes off of the name. Then he noticed something in the way it was written that made him feel as if he knew who might have written it. Carl couldn't exactly figure out whose handwriting it was... But he had seen it somewhere before.

_But it is impossible! It has to be! _Carl thought to himself, pursuing his lips. He pushed the thought aside from his mind.

Quickly, he opened the envelope (which had previously been opened before by a letter opener) and took out the neatly folded envelope. Within seconds he had pulled the letter out and unfurled it into his anxious hands, reading it with a fervor.

_Dear Vladislaus,_

_How are you, my dear friend? Hope you are well? I have missed your company tremendously over the passing days. The Jews and the Romans still have not gotten along with each other as well as one should. It is tiring to think of all the vain deaths that surround this battle between the two similar men with different beliefs._

_Your father is readying us all to be prepared for a possible war. He seems quite sure that something ominous is about to happen._

_How is the Holy Order faring without me? I dare say there have been some unresolved cases without my insight into the matter, but I shall straighten them correctly when I return. Hopefully everything will become peaceful here in these foreign lands as well._

_I miss the cold winter... the sun seems to have no effect in warming me here. I long for your smile that melted the ice of my heart._

_I look forward to hearing back from you, brother. _

_Take care of yourself for me. _

_I shall be with you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Gabriel_

_**GABRIEL. **_Carl thought his whole heart stop a second before it beat again. He understood it now. The handwriting... it had been _Van Helsing's._ The little friar had rarely seen the hunter actually write anything often, but when he did, he had seen the man flick his 'r's and smudge his 'i's at some point. He was seeing the exact same replica of the hunter's writing in this very letter that was far more older than him.

He looked up from the letter with a smile of hope... but his eyes shadowed disquiet.

_Dracula knew Van Helsing in the past..._

_**Van Helsing had known Dracula...**_

Carl felt his heart grow heavy. He didn't understand why... but he did not like it. The thought of Van Helsing and Dracula as friends and as brothers-in-arms made him sick with disgust. But there was now a chance that Van Helsing had survived his encounter from the Count because of this reason.

The possible affirmation of Van Helsing alive made him incredibly happy and optimistic... but it failed to surround him with relief. On the other hand, it made him fret and quickly his euphoria burned away with dread.

There was a reason why Van Helsing was left without his memories, for Dracula to die and be brought back as a vampire and for this undead man to abduct the very man he had once known in his past a long time ago. There was still the mystery of Dracula's unknown sinner who he had sacrificed his mortal life to. And there was the Order and Cardinal Jinette's order to seize Van Helsing with any means possible. The old man would not have written this in the telegram without a good motive. Something about all these holes in the puzzle Carl now felt obligated to uncover was suspicious and disturbing.

_I wonder if Van Helsing knew... _Carl thought softly to himself with a sad frown embarking a trail over his face. He had always considered himself a true friend that stood by Van Helsing no matter what happened. Though he was not exactly one to put a foot out to join Van Helsing's assignments outside, he had tried to supply more than just weapons. Everything that had happened between the hunter had now led him to this. From the very beginning when he was no more than a young Friar-in-training, he had loved Van Helsing. While many averted their gazes away from the darkly clad, cynical monster hunter, he drew closer to this man from the fascination and beauty that he seemed to represent in young Carl's eyes...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mr. Van Helsing?"_

_Carl watched as the man in front of him, this creature dressed completely in black, slowly turn his head to look up at him. He, a freshly recruited Friar - a scientist and man of God, captivated with the mechanism of weapons, engineering and chemical substance, stood in front of this hunter who had killed the creatures from hell single-handedly for the good of mankind._

_Van Helsing raised an eyebrow at the friar, his lips turned downwards on the right edge in annoyance. His dark brown hair cascaded carelessly down his shoulder and the tips were still wet from being subjected to riding in the rain with a wide-rimmed hat that matched the colors of his clothes._

"_Yes?" _

_Carl smiled unflinchingly in spite of the overwhelming gaze Van Helsing was directing at him. _

_He had heard whispered rumors of this man's deeds and reputation. Everybody warned him to stay out of Van Helsing's way, because he was 'without a heart' as many seemed to put it. It was as if they tolerated his presence only because he was needed. He was not liked and nobody with the right mind would have come any closer if they cared for their dear souls._

_And Carl could see that the hunter knew he was only here out of necessity as well._

"_I thought I would introduce myself to you, seeing as I would be making all your weapons for your future assignments" Carl started, which made Van Helsing's cold demeanor loosen just a little. "My name is Carl." He stretched out his hand warmly and without a fear._

_Van Helsing seemed taken aback by the sudden welcome this young man seemed to want to share with him, but instead of pushing Carl away with a snide remark, he took the Friar's hand in a firm grip._

"_Pleasure," He answered gruffly, which earned the hunter a exhilarated grin from the Friar._

_Carl released Van Helsing's hand, which was far bigger than his own. It made his own look small and fragile compared to the hunter's, which were edged with more palm lines. He seemed to have been standing there for a few passing seconds, absorbed in his thoughts because when he came to again, he was looking right into Van Helsing's eyes._

_His lips let out a soft gasp of shock from the pulchrtide view of the hunter's deep orbs that glimmered with an exquisiteness that could have matched God's own._

"_Why aren't you afraid of me, friar?" Van Helsing asked bluntly. He seemed slightly deterred, as if the magic he had cast had suddenly stopped working, which led him to seeking the reason for its inactivity._

_Carl thought about it for a moment, but it took only a second to find the reason._

"_Because there's nothing to be afraid of."_

_For the first time since their strange meeting, a smile slowly emerged on Van Helsing's lips. And Carl knew that this time, this man wasn't feeling all that alone anymore._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Carl felt a hot tear roll down his cheek and he realized that he was crying. He hadn't done that since he found out that Van Helsing might be dead. His reminiscing had brought about a wave of sorrow and loneliness that he hadn't known was growing inside of him. He moaned. He missed him.

"I miss you, Van Helsing... Far more than you ever realized..." The friar spoke into the empty room, clutching the letter with a tightening fist.

_Then bring him back! _The same voice that always brought him out of his depression shouted at him with a vigor of determination. _Save him from the Count._

"But how...?" Carl said with a trailing voice.

_Find out everything about Dracula. _

_Anything you can..._

_**Find out how to Kill Him.**_

**X**

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry I know it's a bit short! I'll be uploading as soon as possible cause I can't wait to write the next bit which will be Velkan! XD Stay tuned! :P**

**My life would be full of fluff and inspiration if you leave me a review! :3 Thanks so much for reading!**


	22. Abyssus Abyssum Invocat

**Deep Sky**

**A/N: **Okay, as always the drama is back in Deep Sky, lol :D I've got some really cool stuff coming up for the future chapters (although I'm still thinking through them)! And recently I realized that I've been working on this fic for just about **two and a half years** if I include this year! I was so surprised! It really doesn't feel that long! (:

**And my birthday came! (Sorry, a bit off topic! lol) I'm 18! That is just surrrreal! 8D**

**Anyways, lemme know what you think! XD**

Also, for those of whom who don't know latin (including me, lol), **'Abyssus Abyssum Invocat' means 'Hell invokes Hell'!** I thought it was a pretty fitting title for this chapter.

**Advice or criticism would be helpful, if you have any! :D**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY WHO REVIEWED BEFORE!! XD**

**WARNING! Slash Included! If you are uncomfortable with these things, you should go elsewhere! I think OC-ness is inevitable! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my imagination! -tapes forehead with a wide grin-**

**Summary: **A dark past had torn Dracula and Van Helsing apart, but not for long. He has captured the Hunter, but he did not intend for the Hunter to fall for the Prince instead. In the background, Carl is in search of Van Helsing, and has hidden his true feelings until now... **SLASH**

**Inspirational Music:** RIOT! - Three Days Grace, Over and Over – Three Days Grace, Strange & Beautiful - Aqualung, Need – Hana Pestle, Heaven's a Lie – Lacuna Coil, Our Truth – Lacuna Coil, Poker Face – Lady Gaga (the first part of the music video with the glass mask inspired me!), Hurry Up & Save Me – Tiffany Giardina, Help, I'm Alive – Metric, Alex on the Spot – Madagascar 2 OST, Shattered – Trading Yesterday and Somewhere a Clock is Ticking – Snow Patrol (perfect theme for this chapter!)

**X**

**Chapter Twenty Two – Abyssus Abyssum Invocat**

_I couldn't have done it._

Velkan closed his eyes, ignoring the pour of tears down his face. He lay there, strewn on the emerald grass, his throat on fire and his stomach twisting with sickness. It overpowered his grief for a moment, making him shoot upright with wide open eyes and heave over, vomiting his last meal, which hadn't been much.

Crinkling his nose in disgust, he moved away weakly, the aftermath of the silver still striking through to his bones. He woke up on his feet but his legs refused to let him stand. Velkan crumbled onto the ground, causing his right arm to be scratched deeply by a large rock which had unfortunately been stuck on the ground right beside him.

The prince flinched and gave out a gasp, grabbing the wound with his left hand. He could feel a sudden rush of warmth spreading over his right palm. Velkan blinked slowly, a grim expression on his face. Within seconds, he sensed the flow of blood halting and he released his arm. There was no trace of any scars. Nothing but crimson.

_It had been so red... So... grotesque. There was nothing beautiful about it. The same color had crawled down Van Helsing like a serpent, splattering his wrongdoing all over the man he loved. He had blemished and consequently broken the golden connection he had made with the hunter._

_I have become a remarkable fool... I... I had sworn to myself that I would not do anything to harm him and yet I betrayed him so easily... So briskly for a cold platter of revenge to warm my sorrow... _Velkan thought bitterly, pressing his forehead down on the dirt. He dug his nails inside with a vicious anger, uprooting the grass with it. _I am a fool. **A FOOLLLL!**_

"_Why did it have to happen this way!_ Why did the memories of my family come and haunt me now, after everything that has happened! How could I let myself tear him away from me?** WHYYYYY!!!**" His echoed scream stretched through the hollow forest, a cry that split through the air and rendered every light-hearted creature to give a mournful lament. The breeze took a different turn and the leaves that blew from its motherly branches also left with a fainter color, already beginning to be drained from lack of care.

A powerful strength abruptly drew Velkan onto his two feet again. He still smelt blood nearby and realized to his horror that his lips were still stained with Van Helsing's mortal blood. He tried to wipe it all off, but his keen senses refused to betray him. The smell lingered with a sharpness. If he were not immortal, he would have died from suffocation. He _should_ have.

_How could I... _ His inner voice thought but trailed off because he had no answer to his question. Velkan looked up at the strangely pleasant sky. It had been awhile since he had ever seen the pure blue, the overflowing green around him and the stern brown earth beneath his feet. A part of his heart felt happiness slip through between his sorrow. He crushed it to pieces with a dark bitterness.

"_I need..."_ Velkan spoke hoarsely, his eyes flashing with glimmering tears. It never had a chance to fall from his cheek. His vibrant golden eyes had scorched them away, drying his sea of misery into a desert with no inhabitant but the forlorn Prince. And he didn't mind. Not now.

On the contrary, it made his fury easier to conquer. His desire for vengeance had gotten him into this acrimonious outcome. He needed to see Van Helsing and be forgiven for what he had done. To explain the words that he had no time to expel from his sinful lips. He needed the hunter to understand the truth, before time took a toll on both their souls.

And before Dracula took matters into his own hands.

"I can't let anything happen to you," Velkan whispered softly, caressing his memories of Van Helsing gentle, delicate touch.

**X**

Van Helsing's eyes opened very slowly, reluctantly waking from a sleep without dreams. It gave him the time to flex his muscles, stretch his legs out from his awkward position and move his neck. For a moment he was unaware of anything. Sensation was clotted in his system and drowsiness took good care to not steer him away from its embrace. No thoughts took ahold of his battered consciousness and his body did not ache from anything.

But this was only before reality sunk its teeth into him.

Van Helsing freed himself from the bed and when his eyes met face to face with his very own in a mirror which had been placed on the wall, he saw his face twist deep in rage.

Gold swarmed his pupils in an instant.

"_**NO!"**_

Van Helsing unleashed a roar of anguish that silenced the slightest noise outside of his confines and stopped the hands of his captor from moving. In a fit of anger, he broke apart the mirror with his fist. It cascaded in a beautiful shimmer of silver, capturing every angle of Van Helsing's fall as the hunter dropped to his knees without a shred of rationality to ground his soaring agony. Everything inside of his prison was torn apart with a vigor.

_Velkan. _The words continued to repeat itself in a loop that seemed everlasting in Van Helsing's thoughts. Objects he had taken into his hand and destroyed without a mere thought for safety sliced through his skin, causing pain to rivet through his mind. It managed to mute the voice, _his voice_, that kept calling for Velkan.

He continued to fracture anything he could find until there was nothing left for him to destroy. His voice failed him and vanished. Van Helsing finally crushed the anger.... there was enough tears left for grief to take its turn on him. He wept for his loss, the betrayal, the longing and the injustice. He cursed Dracula in languages he thought he never knew.

Memories seeped through his open wounds, making him suffer pitifully in its enclosing cocoon.

When the door to Van Helsing's room was opened by Dracula, the hunter's head was bowed in darkness, sitting in the middle of destruction. Blood was splattered in dripping drops over the splintered wood and broken mirror shards, sliding down to the gray floor.

Dracula could hear Van Helsing's heart beating far faster than any living mortal. He stood still, eyes focused onto Van Helsing without a trace of a smile on his face.

"Gabriel?"

Van Helsing looked up. His irises were blazing gold, tormented tears escaping freely from his face.

Dracula lowered himself so he was staring straight back at Van Helsing's piercing eyes. He outstretched his hand to touch Van Helsing's cheek, but the hunter struck at it with a powerful force. The Count did not show any annoyance or anger over this reaction. He maintained his posture with a frown.

"_Gabriel..."_

"**GET OUT."**

Dracula did not move. "No."

Van Helsing got up in a single blink of an eye and Dracula followed suit.

"**GET OUT!"**

"_No."_

The hunter roared, his voice fused together with the cry of a wolf. In a split second, he was slamming Dracula to the wall. The Count didn't seem to look surprised or nervous and this frustrated Van Helsing even more.

"**Why the HELL NOT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Van Helsing yelled. "I curse the day the Order ever assigned me to this assignment. If not for them, I would have never met you, Dracula. I would not have ever known-" Van Helsing's voice choked in mid-sentence when he was about to utter Velkan's name.

"_**I hate you, Dracula!"**_

Dracula let out a lingering sigh, "I love you, Gabriel."

A pure venomous hatred surfaced inside of Van Helsing and he punched Dracula. This time the Count did nothing to resist. He accepted the blow without protest, his body swaying just an inch.

"**I HATE YOU!" **Van Helsing snarled with hostility.

The Count smiled at him slyly, "Did you think the mere wolf was capable of loving you _more than me?_ You have become blinded, Gabriel. For so long, nothing in your life has been real. Everything you have ever thought were merely lies!"

"**My love for Velkan was NOT A LIE!" **Van Helsing sunk his fingers tightly into Dracula in his rage. The Count leaned forward to whisper. _"He thought of you as a tool for my destruction."_

"I refuse to believe it!"

"You cannot excuse him without chastisement. You saw what he had _really _been after."

Van Helsing's face contorted deeply and he released Dracula as if he had touched acid.

"I am not giving in to you, Dracula. There's nothing in me that will ever love--"

His words were abruptly interrupted by a seizing force that caused everything to disappear...

**FLASHBACK**

_Gabriel could see him through the crowd. It was Vladislaus, dressed in his finest clothes and seemingly enjoying the festivities of the night. His father's guests and his other comrades in battle were patting his back or shaking his hand in congratulations. Singing could be heard in the background, voices of thousands of attendees filling the night's gaping silence._

"_Vladislaus!" He cried out and the dark-haired man turned to look at his direction. A smile grew on the knight's face, his eyes sparkling with glee. Gabriel smiled back widely in response. His heart was thudding wildly behind his chest. He watched as Vladislaus turned back to the crowd to excuse himself from the company and then walking in large strides towards him._

_Relief and happiness struck his heart in a gentle blow. Gabriel waited impatiently as each second passed, drawing his brother-in-arms closer to him. When at last Vladislaus was standing in front of him, he rushed over to him and embraced the knight in a huge hug, his soul pouring out for the man. He felt Vladislaus give out a surprised but radiant laugh. He wrapped his arms around Gabriel as well with a curved grin on his face._

_Behind his back, Gabriel could hear people cheering over the victory they had made over the war. But he didn't care much for that. What he was most grateful for was seeing Vladislaus come back in one piece. He felt Vladislaus very carefully lean his face near to his face._

"_Did you miss me?" He teased._

_Gabriel chuckled, "How could I not?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"_-you..." _He finally finished abruptly but this time the emotions he had with him while speaking that particular sentence failed to come through. Van Helsing inhaled sharply and his footing wavered. His eyes were wide with disbelief and disorientation. He looked up at Dracula, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes and a growing smile.

"_What did you see?"_

Van Helsing shook his head furiously, "I haven't seen anything!"

"I _know_ you are lying, Gabriel." Dracula said with a tone of satisfaction.

Van Helsing backed away from the Count, his heart pounding. He didn't want to believe it, he wanted nothing more to do with the vampire that stood in front of him with his knowing eyes. He couldn't take it all and his defenses were buckling under the pressure. What he had seen was unnerving to the extreme. Had he loved Dracula? Apparently he had, and his past self had no doubts about it. But _why?_

"There is nothing more for me to understand. The present is more important then the past. Whatever we shared is forgotten for a reason!" Van Helsing answered shakily but with a defiance.

Dracula's expression changed drastically. "There is no _comprehensible reason _for your lost identity, dear Gabriel. I was there when you _LOST IT!"_

Van Helsing's lips opened in shock and his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

The Count clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Your precious Order is the cause of this whole calamity! Why did you think the Order sent you here? They knew you would be the only person capable enough to kill me!" Dracula chuckled icily. "They have underestimated us. And now they have handed over the only other reason in my eternal life to live for..."

Van Helsing glared at Dracula, hating the tempest of confusion that broke his concentrated hatred. The Count turned to him now with a enigmatic smile rising on his lips.

"_You."_

Van Helsing listened in silence to Dracula's words. There was something familiar to the things he was saying. He didn't want to admit the fact that it was making him feel incredibly uneasy.

"I'm not the person you think I am."

"That is where you are wrong... They called you a man of God and made you believe that your life's purpose is to redeem yourself from whatever evils you have done in your previous life... Did you not think it curious that you see dreams of old, when you could not have possibly been alive? That you carry a ring that you have no memory of keeping? Of languages that you can speak but have never learned?"

"I-" Van Helsing choked on his words, unable to continue. _I'm not giving him the advantage to use me! _he thought desperately. His nerves were cracking and he could no longer stand calmly because every part of him wanted to deny the facts Dracula was pressing onto him.

"Your life had been stripped away by the merciless hands of the Order! It was because of them that you stand here now, unable to be the man that I know. They could not _bear _to see their _beloved _Left Hand of God to fall into sin! But you are finally beginning to release yourself from centuries of enslavement."

"I am-" Van Helsing began, trying to counter the Count's remarks in a futile attempt to deny everything that was striking a sensitive chord in his heart. But he couldn't continue any further because... he didn't have an argument. He couldn't speak without sounding like a fool.

Van Helsing had no words to spare for Dracula had suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed him into a kiss that even the hunter could not foresee with his wolf eyes. He would have been kicking and protesting if not for the fact that he was becoming drunk with emotions. He felt a shiver of deja vu crawling up his skin. His heart felt as if he was being pumped with euphoria, pain, guilt and longing instead of blood. And all of these emotions were not his. It was ancient. That he was certain of. He couldn't move a single muscle.

Dracula wrapped his arms around Van Helsing's waist, taking in the frozen man without any consequential thought whatsoever. On the contrary, he was kissing the hunter to make the man remember. Dracula smiled inside. He knew it was working. He slowly brushed his lips over Van Helsing's, trying to lure him in.

Van Helsing tapped into every part of himself that was screaming resistance and used it to rip his lips away from his captive's. Some part of his mind was howling in despair and his reluctance and disgust was evident in his tear-brimmed eyes. "STOP!"

Dracula inclined his head in response, savoring the last lingering touch of warmth on his lips. "You can't run from who you are, Gabriel."

Van Helsing grimaced darkly. "I can try."

The Count released Van Helsing and the man took three steps back with caution on his face. With one thoughtful tap of his fingers, an ingenious plan struck the Count.

"How about we make a deal, Gabriel?"

"No more deals or games. I won't tolerate them-"

"Not even for Prince Velkan?" Dracula raised an eyebrow. His grin was ruthless.

"What _deal?"_

"Velkan Valerious will not be a dead man if you choose to _remember._"

"No! No! I..." Van Helsing uttered, his voice shaking from outrage. Velkan Valerious had betrayed him, yes, and perhaps he had never loved him from the beginning. Whatever it may be, he will never know if he was dead. He could not possibly let another mortal being die because of him.

"Come, come, Gabriel. Make up your mind. Choose the fate of your beloved betrayer!" Dracula snapped his fingers with a facade of impatience on his face.

Van Helsing wasn't ready to respond. However he had no other alternative to escape from this unexpected predicament. With gritted teeth, he answered, _"...Yes.... Now LEAVE!"_

Laughter rose from Dracula's lips, echoing with elation. His eyes fell to the broken pieces of the mirror and his laughter rose. His hand rose and the glittering bits of glassy metal flew into mid air, connecting back into each other with a clang, magnetized by Dracula's will for reversal. Van Helsing watched from the opposite side of the healing mirror with a sense of demoralization.

One fragment glittered and absorbed his broken features, reflecting them back into Van Helsing's eyes before joining its counterparts. Dracula's hand seemed as if he was holding something that weighed heavily, but there was no stress.

"Did you know that a mirror is believed to have the power to confiscate a portion of your soul?" Dracula mused as he tightened a fast fist. The mirror coalesced into one, the cracks melting back without a scar. It moved on to settle back in the wall, where it had originally nested.

Van Helsing's lips were upturned into a frown. He was trying very hard to understand what exactly had gone over Dracula's mind. He was answered with nothing but silence and his own trapped thoughts.

"Do not leave the Fortress, Gabriel. I shall know."

And then he was gone.

**A/N: **Well! There we go! :D I think this is a far better chapter than the one I previously wrote! I was going to include discussion about Velkan between their so-called 'discussion', but I had two reasons why – one, because it might be spoilery and two, if I were Dracula, I wouldn't waste my time talking about my enemy unless need arises!

**Did everybody get that part about the mirror? ;)**

I'd love to hear about your thoughts for this chapter! Some of you might have liked it! :) Oh and ideas for a possible scene with VH/Dracula would be lovely, because I'm a bit stuck. I have a few but its fragmented and still needs a little bit more work!

**See you guys soon! ;D Reviews would be awesome!**


	23. Character NoteOverall Intended Ending

**N/A: Hello everyone. So, I know I'm a horrid person for posting this after so many years have passed without me updating this fic but I feel really bad now, especially since I probably left everyone hanging. To amend this, even for just a little, I thought I'd leave these notes here as a way to say I'm truly sorry for abandoning the fic! I've left all the details of what I was planning to do with the story inside here, for your reading pleasure. And to those who are still here in FF who've read my fic a few years ago, thank you for reading it and I hope this small thing will be enough to sate anyone's curiosity to what would've happened to the characters in Deep Sky. :)**

**xxx**

**VAN HELSING (Hunter/Werewolf)**

**PAST:** Order adopts him when he is a little boy, who had just lost his family in a brutal ambush. He was the only one left alive to see his parents and his two siblings get slaughtered. He managed to escape in the woods. He meets Vladislaus after he is a grown man as a Knight of the Holy Order. (Read Vlad's Past section for more history info.)

After his momentary death, Gabriel comes back to life but without any memory of who he was and what he'd done. The Order uses this to their advantage. Instead of killing him, they train the man to become a hunter - the very creature that will strike down the Devil's son. During his life, Gabriel had been used to kill off countless supernatural creatures. But every time he started to remember certain bits of himself that became inconvenient for the Order, they would make Van Helsing forget.

**PLOT: **Van Helsing is a a hunter, now tured werewolf by Velkan's bite. He slowly starts to remember certain aspects of his former life against his will. Although he harbors certain feelings for the Valerious Prince who had betrayed him, he also has unexplainable desires for Count Dracula as well. The werewolf curse triggers his memories to come back to him faster, so much so that one day he catches a frenzied fever that almost drives him mad. He drinks in each and every flashback of his past until he finally, truly, remembers that he is, was and always will be Gabriel Van Helsing. With his memories back, he is able to reciprocate Dracula's affections at last.

One day, however, as he steps outside of the Castle, Van Helsing finds himself in the company of his second love, Velkan. Apologizes are spoken and they share a moment of intimacy, which binds them closer.

**.:.**

**DRACULA (Vampire)**

**PAST:** Born a Valerious, he was a member of the Knights of the Holy Order. During a celebration hosted by his father, Vladislaus is introduced to a young Knight called Gabriel Van Helsing. He is quick to discover much similarities with Gabriel. It doesn't take long for them to fall for each other, having been assigned to protect one another. In spite of the fact that such acts of affection between the same gender is strictly forbidden under the so-called eyes of their God, they continue to deepen their relationship. To others, they were viewed as very fond brothers and nothing more. They stole moments in the darkness, kisses and intimacy bearing the close description of sin on their bodies.

One day, however, Gabriel meets Valdemar... A vagabond who had betrayed his King. He is imprisoned, sentenced to death but Gabriel gives him a choice between redemption and death. He is willing to save his soul, especially after finding out the reason to Valdemar's betrayal. The young gypsy accepts and is granted Knighthood under Gabriel's supervision. Vladislaus is not happy one bit, noticing how intimate Gabriel and Valdemar's interactions become. Their relationship deteriorates quickly however when a love triangle forms between the three men. When Valdemar alerts the Order of Gabriel's indiscretion with Vladislaus, just to spite him, all hell breaks loose.

Gabriel is killed by Valdemar when, in the end, he fails to reciprocate his love fully for the man. Vladislaus is too late to save Gabriel but he does manage to kill Valdemar in the process. He is caught screaming at the top of his lungs to the sky when the Order arrives to apprehend the sinners. Imprisoned now to be cast judgement, Vladislaus calls out to the Devil for his help. Having lost the love of his life, he offers up a deal. He sacrifices his life to save Van Helsing's soul and to bring him back from the dead. He succeeds in doing so, at the cost of his humanity. Vladislaus becomes immortal, a prince of darkness with the power to turn his victims undead like himself but cursed with living forever. He barely manages to escape the clutches of the Order but is unable to bring Van Helsing with him, with the Order protecting their asset now more than ever against Vladislaus.

**PLOT (PRESENT):** Van Helsing hates him. Dracula wants the hunter back so he tries to make him remember the past. He doesn't heal Van Helsing, in spite of the fact that Velkan had marked him, because he knows that the curse will quicken the process of recollecting his former self back.

**.:.**

**VELKAN (Last of the Valerious / Human once but turned Werewolf)**

******PAST:** Reincarnation of Valdemar. He was a prisoner to the Order but is later granted Knighthood. However Gabriel and Valdemar quickly fall in love, even though Gabriel also loves Vladislaus as well. Everything goes down in chaos however when Valdemar gets viciously jealous of Gabriel's relationship with Vladislaus and alerts the Order of their sin. He kills Gabriel in the end and then is murdered shortly by Vladislaus in a fit of rage.

**PLOT (PRESENT): ** Velkan loves Van Helsing, in spite of the fact that he had betrayed him to get back at Dracula. He tries to return to the Castle but Dracula prevents him. The Count orders him to run, as far away as possible, if he wanted the hunter to live. Forced to leave, Velkan does so but he hides within the forest, biding his time - hoping that Van Helsing will be able to set foot outside of the Castle one day to meet him.

**.:.**

**CARL (Human Scientist)**

**PAST:**

**PLOT (PRESENT):** He is attacked by a werewolf, but later finds out that the only thing that can kill the Count is a wolf. He makes a cure for lycanthropy, so he can inject himself with it after he kills Dracula. He succeeds in creating this cure but what he didn't have planned was that Van Helsing would protect Dracula from harm.

**XXX**

**OVERALL ENDING: **

In the end, Van Helsing becomes a hybrid of species (Half Vampire / Half Werewolf), marked both by Velkan and Dracula. He is the one who kills Velkan in the end, after a heated fight in which Velkan had successfully injured Dracula. He watches regretfully and full of anguish as the life leaves him, but he cannot let the past repeat itself after everything that'd happened to him.

Just when they think they're safe, however, Carl comes into the picture. He is also a werewolf and had been planning on killing Dracula to save him from his clutches. But instead he finds that Van Helsing is protecting him and realizes that the hunter was in love with the Count. This infuriates him even more to the point where he tries to inject the cure into Van Helsing so that he would become human once more, free of the curse of Lycanthropy and Vampirism.

Van Helsing, however, convinces Carl to let him go. To try to forget he ever existed and to live on a full and happy life without him. Carl, seeing that the hunter was more happier than he was with the Order, finally agrees to leave. He gives the Order a message to deliver: "I remember everything. Do not come after us or the consequences of your actions will be severe."


End file.
